The Jedi Path Series: 6 The Hunters
by TamsynDell
Summary: ObiWan and Zak are sent after the fugitives responsible for crimes committed on Alderaan, but the apprentice of the team sent with them bears illfeelings against Zak which may prove dangerous to all of them. Follow up to From the Heights A.U. with O.C.'s.
1. Not a Good Idea

**THE HUNTERS**

**Obi-Wan and Zak are paired with Clive Maru and his apprentice, Ferri Cortis to track the fugitive poachers responsible for the crimes committed on Alderaan; but Ferri's animosity and resentment may spell trouble for them all when the young Padawan allows it to cloud his judgment….**

Chapter 1 Not a Good Idea

"We're going after them, aren't we." Zak stated.

"Yes, I believe we must." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Who's coming with us?" Zak asked.

"How do you know anyone else is?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak just gave him a knowing look, "Oh, yes; you would know, wouldn't you." Obi-Wan answered his own question when he suddenly recalled Zak's newfound talent.

"So, who is it?" Zak asked again.

Obi-Wan looked down and sighed before answering, "Master Maru and…."

"And Ferri; that is not a good idea." Zak told him.

"It would not have been my first choice either, Padawan; but it is the Council's decision." Obi-Wan replied.

"I know." Zak sighed, "But it's still not a good idea."

"I agree with you; so we are going to have to be extra mindful, and hopefully Master Maru will be able to keep Ferri in check." Obi-Wan said.

"I hope so; it's going to be dangerous enough without having to guard my back against Ferri too." Zak answered.

"I will watch your back; and Master Maru will watch Ferri." Obi-Wan assured him.

Zak looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, Master." He replied, "Does anyone know where they've gone?"

"Nothing solid; we are going to check both Kien and Devan's home worlds. It is possible that either one or both of them are being harbored on one of them." Obi-Wan informed him.

Zak nodded thoughtfully and then frowned, "You don't think they will go after Boba do you?" He wondered.

"The Chancellor was concerned about that as well; he has taken precautions against the possibility." Obi-Wan answered.

Zak nodded again, "That's good." He replied, "When are we leaving then?"

"In the morning will be soon enough; we both need a little time to center ourselves again." Obi-Wan told him.

"Alright; do you mind if I go find Del?" Zak asked.

"No, of course not; I'd like to meditate for a while, anyway. I'll meet you in the dining hall for evening meal." Obi-Wan answered.

"Yes, Master;" Zak said as he turned and walked swiftly the other way and then turned around and walked backwards for a few steps, "Thank you." He said before reversing again.

Smiling, Obi-Wan watched him go; so wise for a thirteen-year-old boy and yet still a boy at heart.

------------

Zak ran his fingers over the crystal in his pocket; he could feel the warmth from that touch radiating back at him. It reminded him of the Force love he felt emanating from his master whenever the older Jedi sensed that his apprentice needed it; that same Force love that he and Master Anakin had discovered so many months ago. It made him feel secure and wanted and he smiled to himself as he walked toward the Room of A Thousand Fountains to seek out his friend, Del.

He triggered the door and, as it slid open, a rush of fresh warm air hit him carrying the mixed perfumes of the flowers growing in the garden; he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The sounds of laughter and splashing came from the direction of the lake; knowing that Del was probably there, Zak headed toward it.

He scanned the lake as he approached, looking for his friend, "Hello, Zak; we heard you were back." Galyn said from her place on the shore.

"Yes, just until tomorrow and then we have a mission." Zak replied.

"Oh, so soon?" She asked.

"It looks that way;" Zak answered, "is Del here? I kind of wanted to see him before we leave."

"He should be here somewhere." Galyn told him as she glanced out to the water.

"Alright, I'll find him." Zak said and walked closer.

"Hey, Zak; come on and join us." Del called from the anchored platform several yards from shore.

With a grin, Zak shed his boots and tunic and waded partway into the lake before slipping the rest of the way into the water and swimming out to the platform to join Del and the others sitting there.

"Have you heard the latest?" Del asked as Zak climbed out of the water.

"About what?" Zak asked.

"The newest ruling that came down from the Council." Del answered.

"The only thing I heard from the Council is about our next mission." Zak replied as he shook the water off and sat down next to him.

"Oh, yes; we heard all about that." Khyber interjected.

"Really; because I only just found out." Zak said.

"Ferri told us; he said he's going to be able to prove once and for all what a baby you are." Khyber told him.

Zak felt his face turning red, "I guess he'll be proved wrong then, won't he." He retorted as he turned toward Khyber.

Khyber looked away shamefully, "I'm sorry, Zak; I didn't mean to imply that I thought….I'm sorry." He replied.

Zak turned back to Del and changed the subject, "So, what's this Council ruling that I haven't heard about?" He asked.

"Since there weren't any apprentices chosen during the war, it wasn't really fair to the older Padawans; so they have decided to raise the age of choosing to fifteen until everything gets balanced out. That means that Khyber and I won't be sent off world for a while…maybe not at all. Isn't that great?" Del informed him.

"That's the best news I've heard since I got back!" Zak answered, clapping Del on the back.

"And there are several apprentices who just passed the trials, so it's entirely possible that….well, I'm just glad I still have a chance." Del added, enthusiastically.

"Well, I wish you luck." Zak replied and then looked at Khyber, "And you, Khyber."

Khyber only nodded and then dove into the water.

"He really didn't mean anything by what he said, Zak." Del said.

"Then he ought to be more careful about how he chooses his words." Zak replied.

"No one actually listens to Ferri, Zak; you should know that." Another Padawan pointed out.

"Maybe not, Dena; but I didn't hear anyone except Del stand up to him in the shower room a week ago." Zak answered.

"Well, if I had been there, I would have." Dena assured him.

The Padawans sitting on the platform all laughed, "Oh, Galyn would have just loved that." Del told her.

"I'm just saying that not everyone would have been afraid to say anything to him, that's all; sometimes I wonder about all of you." Dena replied with a shake of her head and then stood up and dove into the water.

"She's right about one thing, we were afraid to say anything. We should never have let him bully you, Zak." One of them admitted.

"What's done is done; it's alright." Zak told them.

"And when this mission is over, he'll just have to admit he was wrong." Del said.

"Yeah, if he doesn't get me killed." Zak replied.

----------

"So, where are we going?" Devan asked.

"Nar Shaddaa." Viral answered.

"Oh; and why would I want to go to that vile place?" Devan asked with disgust, "There's no one but smugglers and thieves there."

"Because that's where the big boss is; and I was told to report to him." Viral informed her, "If you have any objections, I can always fly back to Coruscant and stuff you in a life pod; I'm sure the authorities would just love to get you back."

"The big boss? I always thought that Moran was in charge." Kien entered the conversation.

"Moran was keeper of the hunt, that's all; he took his orders from one of the Hutts." Viral replied, "And that's who I take my orders from now."

"You? What did you do, Viral?" Devan asked.

"Cardl wanted a job done; I did it successfully and now he is going to make me his next keeper." Viral answered.

"He wanted you to cut us loose?" Kien asked.

"No, he wanted Moran dead; you two are just an added bonus." Viral corrected.

"_You_ killed Moran? Why?" Devan asked.

"Because Cardl wanted him dead partly so he would not talk and partly because he was angry over this Jedi hunting business." Viral said.

"Why? It was good sport." Kien replied.

"Maybe, but it was bad business; he was not happy that two of his clients ended up dead." Viral answered.

"So he ordered him killed?" Devan asked, somewhat shocked, "That's a little harsh, isn't it?"

"Not for a Hutt; he hired that high-priced defender just to get him off so he could make him the object of the next hunt. But then when I suggested taking him out right away, he decided that would be just as satisfying; not to mention cheaper since he wouldn't have to keep paying the defender." Viral explained.

"Well, how long is he going to keep us on Nar Shaddaa?" Devan asked.

"Oh no; you've got it all wrong. I'm going to Nar Shaddaa to report to Cardl; once we get there, you two are free to catch the next transport to wherever it is you want to go. Cardl considers you his clients; he certainly has no interest in detaining you." Viral assured them.

"Good, because the first thing I'm going to do is take care of the bounty hunting kid." Devan said.

"Whoa, wait just a minute; Cardl will not approve of that." Viral warned.

"Then don't tell him." Devan advised.

"Yeah, and I want Kenobi; look what he did." Kien added, holding up his hand.

"Well, that had to hurt; but listen, if you two are planning some sort of revenge, then I want no part of it." Viral decided.

"Before you left the hunt, you were complaining that you never got your shot at him; you sure changed you tune." Kien pointed out.

"Well, that was before I found out Cardl didn't sanction it; I'd rather not end up like Moran." Viral replied.

"Alright; I guess since you're working for him now, it might not be a good idea. Just as long as you don't stop us." Devan said.

"Do what you want; just make sure Cardl doesn't get wind of it." Viral told them, "Here it comes, Smuggler's Moon, Nar Shaddaa."

"Watch your step, Devan." Kien advised, "There are some pretty rough characters down there."

"Don't worry about me, pretty boy; I can handle myself." Devan assured him.

"I have one piece of advice…well, alright two. The first one is, forget about that kid; rumor has it that the Chancellor is in the process of officially adopting him. It would be a fool's errand to go after him now because you'd probably end up being chased by Republican troops across the galaxy. As far as that Jedi goes, it would be better to just forget him as well just because he's a Jedi; but if you insist on taking him on, do it where you'll have the best advantage." Viral told them.

"Well, I want that boy, no matter how risky it is." Devan replied firmly, "So where would be the best place to set our trap for Kenobi?"

"I really wish you'd change your mind about the whole thing, but if you're intent on taking kid, then you could use him as bait to lure your Jedi in." Viral suggested.

"Oh, we hadn't thought of that; good idea. What about where?" Kien asked.

"Myrkr." Viral said.

"Myrkr? Never heard of it; what's so special about it?" Devan asked.

"I know it; there's an animal there called an ysalamiri." Kien answered.

"A what?" Devan asked.

"Ysalamiri have a special natural ability to block the Jedi's power. What's more, there is also another animal there called a vornskr that has actually been known to attack so-called Force-sensitives like the Jedi." Viral explained. "That's why the Jedi never go there."

"And that's why fugitives go there to hide sometimes." Kien added, "Yes, that would be the perfect place, it would level the playing field; but first we have to figure out a way to get to Boba Fett."

"That's between you and Devan; I merely made a suggestion of where a good place to set a trap might be; that's as far as I go." Viral replied. "Strap yourselves in; I'm starting my landing."


	2. Trouble from the Start

Chapter 2 Trouble from the Start

Obi-Wan and Zak met Clive and Ferri the following morning in the docking bay. Ferri, recalcitrant as ever, refused to even acknowledge Zak's presence. Clive gave Obi-Wan and apologetic look and shrugged his shoulders as they boarded the cruiser. Deferring to Obi-Wan's superior position, Clive indicated to Ferri that they should sit in the passenger seats behind Obi-Wan and Zak; an idea that Ferri loudly protested.

"That's not right; you should at least be sitting next to Master Kenobi." He objected.

"Under the circumstances, I do not think it would be a good idea for you to sit next to Zak at this time." Clive explained calmly.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Throw him out the airlock?" Ferri asked sarcastically.

"You will hold your tongue and learn your place; is that clear, Padawan?" Clive ordered.

Ferri looked down at the floor, "Yes, Master." He mumbled.

"Good; now strap yourself in and prepare for take off." Clive instructed.

"Yes, Master." Ferri repeated quietly as he fastened his harness.

Zak sighed and shook his head as he tightened his own harness in preparation for leaving the docking bay.

Obi-Wan fired up the engines and maneuvered the craft out of the bay; once it was clear, he turned the controls over to Zak who expertly guided the ship into the upper atmosphere above the planet.

"That's not right; why are you letting him fly?" Ferri objected again.

"Ferri; it is not your place to question Master Kenobi's judgment." Clive corrected sternly, "It's quite obvious that his Padawan knows what he's doing."

"Sorry, Master." Ferri replied, insincerely.

"Where are we off to first, Master Kenobi?" Clive asked, ignoring him.

"Verdant; it's where Devan is from." Obi-Wan answered.

"Do you really think she'd be stupid enough to go back there?" Clive wondered.

"I don't know; but she was stupid enough to get involved with these illegal hunts, so it's possible." Obi-Wan replied.

"True enough; and she might think her family's money and connections will be able to protect her." Clive added, "Do you think this Kien will have gone with her?"

"Possibly; or he may have gone to his own home system, or they may have both gone there. I suppose we'll have to wait to find out." Obi-Wan said.

"What do we need to know about Verdant?" Clive asked.

"Zak has scanned the data pad; I will let him fill you in when we have reached hyperspace." Obi-Wan answered.

"Zak, Zak, Zak; you'd think he was…." Ferri began.

Clive cut him off, "Ferri! You are trying my patience; if you had been the least bit ambitious, _you_ would have been able to counsel us on it. This mission is going to be dangerous; if you cannot put aside your animosity, then we should just return to Coruscant now before someone gets killed." He said sternly.

Ferri opened his mouth to object and closed it when he saw the looks on both Obi-Wan and his own master's faces; instead, he nodded and turned his eyes to his lap.

Obi-Wan entered the coordinates for Verdant into the nav-computer and Zak sent them into hyperspace before turning to face Clive and Ferri, "Verdant is a prosperous system; most of the population is involved in one way or the other in the shipping industry which is the mainstay for the economy there. They are governed by an inherited monarchy; and it seems to work, so the citizens are content with it. The climate is mild and most of the planet is covered in grasslands and forests. They grow their own crops and have surplus enough to sell some of it offworld; they also have several highly populated cities. There are two moons in the system and both of them support active mining operations. Devan's family is one of the richest, thanks to her grandfather who started the family shipping business." He explained.

"Which is?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Carlyle Shipping." Zak answered.

"Very good, Zak." Obi-Wan complimented.

"Thank you, Master." Zak replied, "Oh, there is one other thing; it's customary to shake hands as a greeting there; bowing is only done in the presence of the royal family."

"That's an important thing to remember, thank you, Zak." Obi-Wan told him.

Zak just nodded while Ferri folded his arms and said nothing much to Clive's relief.

"And it was her family that paid for her defender?" Clive asked.

"Apparently, yes; but I have a suspicion that she convinced her family that Moran coerced her into joining his hunting party. I do not think they would support her desire to hunt illegally." Obi-Wan answered.

"Not to mention hunting people." Ferri put in.

"Yes, that goes without saying, Ferri." Obi-Wan replied.

"So do you think her family would continue to protect her if they knew the truth?" Ferri asked.

"Well, I would hope not; however, it is always difficult to predict what families will do." Obi-Wan said.

----------

Anakin sat straight up in bed, breathing hard and sweating profusely. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands for a moment. Padme stirred next to him, "Annie? What is it?" She asked, reached out to stroke his back.

He took a deep calming breath and turned his head, smiling reassuringly, "Nothing, my love; just a dream, that's all." He answered.

Padme sat up and moved toward him; reaching around to embrace him from behind, "A bad dream; what was it?" She asked as she rested her head on his back.

Anakin shook his head, "Yes, a bad dream; it…it was not about you or the children." He assured her.

"Then what was it?" Padme asked, "The old nightmare? Has that started again?"

"No, I haven't had that one for a long time now." Anakin replied, rubbing his flesh hand along her arm, "Obi-Wan's mission is in danger."

Padme tightened her grip on her husband, "His mission, or his life?" She asked.

Anakin squeezed her arm, "Both." He answered.

"Tell me, Anakin." Padme urged.

"He and Zak were on a forested planet; they could not feel the Force just like…." Anakin began and could not finish.

"Like when they were given that drug on Belarid." Padme finished.

"Yes, like that; only this was different." Anakin replied.

"Different how?" Padme asked.

"I don't know." Anakin answered shaking his head in frustration, "Just different; but those hunters were there, just waiting for them."

"But surely Obi-Wan knows how dangerous they are; if they are going to set a trap don't you think Obi-Wan would know that?" Padme pointed out.

"Not if he can't feel the Force, Padme;" Anakin replied, "and there's something else…blast, I can't remember now."

Padme pressed against him, "Then maybe you should warn him, Annie." She suggested.

"And have him accuse me of treating him like an old man? I don't think he'd listen to me." Anakin told her.

"Well, I know you; you can't just sit here and do nothing. Maybe you should at least contact Master Yoda." Padme said.

"Yes, I can do that." Anakin agreed.

"Do it now, Annie." Padme said releasing him and giving him a push.

"Yes, you're right, I should do it now; it should be about mid morning there." Anakin replied, standing up to slip a tunic over his bare chest.

---------

"Anakin! Good it is to see you; congratulations I offer on the birth of your son." Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master Yoda; he is very strong in the Force." Anakin replied.

"Hmm…yes, like his father he is in that way. But sense that contact me about that you have not." Yoda answered.

"No, Master; I…I have had another dream." Anakin told him.

"A prophetic one, hmmm?" Yoda asked.

"I think so." Anakin answered.

"Tell me then, you must." Yoda prompted.

"I think Obi-Wan's mission is in danger." Anakin said.

"His life as well, maybe, hmmm?" Yoda added.

Anakin looked down at the floor, "Yes, Master." He admitted.

"I thought so; had this discussion before we have, Anakin." Yoda replied.

"I know, Master; I just thought maybe if he…if you could warn him that something could happen." Anakin answered.

"Tell him yourself you should." Yoda said and then seeing Anakin shake his head added, "Ah, understand I do; afraid he will not listen you are."

"Yes, Master." Anakin admitted again.

"And listen to me he will, do you think, hmmm?" Yoda asked.

"Maybe you could just call him back to Coruscant." Anakin suggested.

"Do that I cannot, Anakin; you know this." Yoda answered.

"But, Master, he could be killed." Anakin said.

"Killed any of us could be at any time." Yoda reminded him. "Tell me your dream."

"He is on a forested planet with Zak…." Anakin started and finished a few minutes later.

"Hmm…interesting this is, but to Myrkr they are not going." Yoda assured him.

"Myrkr?" Anakin repeated, questioning.

"Yes, learned of it you should have in your studies." Yoda told him.

"Is that where the ysalamiri are?" Anakin asked, "The creatures that can push back the Force?"

"Yes, create pockets void of the Force they can if more than one there are in one area. Dangerous it is for the Jedi on Myrkr." Yoda answered.

"Then I'm sure that's not where he was in my dream." Anakin said with certainty.

"So sure of that are you?" Yoda asked, "If to Myrkr he is sent, contact you I will, Anakin."

"Thank you, Master." Anakin answered.

--------

"What did he say?" Padme asked as Anakin climbed back into bed.

"That the planet sounded like Myrkr and if they are sent there, he will let me know." Anakin answered and had just settled in when Hadrian began to cry, he sighed and started to get out of bed again, "I'll get him; I don't think I could get back to sleep now anyway."

----------

Devan pushed her way through the crowded bar to reach the table where Kien was seated, "Well, did you talk to him?" Kien asked.

"Yeah, no problem; he said it should be fun." Devan said as she sat down, "And that he can be there by this afternoon."

"And he understands what we want?" Kien asked.

"Yes, Kien; and he says it won't be a problem. No one saw him because he left the hunt early." Devan replied.

"Good; and he won't get caught?" Kien asked.

"Kien, you worry too much; he will be in and out of that medical center and off the planet before anyone even knows he was there. And he knows exactly where to find us." Devan assured him.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for him to bring that kid here? What if that Hutt finds out?" Kien asked.

"He won't; Tyrien said he'll just meet us at the spaceport. He won't even get off his ship." Devan informed him.

"Alright, and that will be?" Kien asked.

"Some time early tomorrow morning; it all depends on how long it takes him to figure out the security arrangements at the medical center and when he can get the kid alone." Devan answered, "He said he'd contact us once he is safely out of the Alderaan system."

"I see, so we have to wait." Kien replied.

"Yes, we wait." Devan said as she pushed away the hand of a nearby customer who had started to caress her shoulder, "Get away from me, you filthy mott."

"Easy there, lil' lady; I wuz jus' bein' friendly-like." The man slurred drunkenly.

"Well, I'd prefer it if you would be a little less friendly." Devan answered, pushing the hand away for the second time.

"No need ta' git hostile, now; I dint mean no harm." The man replied, running the back of his hand down her arm.

Devan stood up, gave him her devastating smile and drove her fist into his chest as she brought her knee up between his legs, "Get the hint now, mister?" She asked as the man dropped to his knees, his face turning sickly pale.

"Yeah, I….I got it." The man gasped as he fell over and curled into a ball.

"Oh, that was wicked, Devan; remind me not to get friendly with you." Kien said as he watched the man whimpering on the floor.

Devan smiled sweetly at him, leaned down and tickled his chin, "You, Kien, can get friendly with me any time you want." She said as she kicked the man lying on the floor, "Come on; let's go find someplace to hole up until Tyrien contacts us."

----------

The trip to Verdant was relatively short, and by midday, they had come out of hyperspace. After securing permission to land, Zak began the landing sequence and set the cruiser down in the bay assigned to them.

A security force was waiting for them as they stepped off the ship and a young man approached them, "Master Kenobi, I presume." He said extending his hand.

Obi-Wan grasped his hand, "Yes, and this is Master Clive Maru, his apprentice, Ferri Cortis and my apprentice Zak Perrin." He said, introducing each of them in turn.

The man shook hands with each of them before introducing himself, "I am Captain Steg; I'm here to assist you in any way I can." He informed them.

"Forgive me, Captain; but is there a reason for all this security?" Obi-Wan asked, "We have not come here to cause trouble."

"Oh, forgive _me_, Master Kenobi; they are not here to guard you. I understand you are looking for two fugitives; I thought you might want some help." Captain Steg answered.

"I see, thank you; with your assistance, we should be able to conduct our search more swiftly. We are looking for these two." Obi-Wan said, pulling out a data pad with the images of both Kien and Devan, "The woman is Devan Carlyle and the man is…"

"Excuse me, did you say Devan _Carlyle_?" Steg asked.

"Yes, do you know her?" Clive asked.

"I know of her; well of her family if she is related to the Carlyle Shipping family." Steg replied.

"She is a member of that family, yes; is that a problem?" Obi-Wan confirmed and asked.

"Well the Carlyles are one of the wealthiest families on Verdant; I can't imagine one of them involved with anything illegal." Steg explained. "What is she is supposed to have done?"

Clive looked at Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan nodded, "She has been involved in illegal hunting practices offworld." He began.

"That's it? The Chancellor sends four Jedi to arrest a respected family member, a woman at that, because she's been doing a little illegal hunting?" The captain asked in surprise.

"Well the hunting this respected family member was engaged in involved hunting people." Clive answered, "That's not very respectable, is it?"

"If it's true, no, it's not; but…." Steg admitted.

"There is no 'but', Captain; Master Kenobi was…" Clive began.

Obi-Wan interrupted, "Devan Carlyle's actions have been witnessed by the Chancellor himself; surely, you do not think the Chancellor is lying. But in any case, the fact is, we are here to arrest her and her companion if he is with her."

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to question your authority or the validity of the charges." Steg replied apologetically. "Where would you like to begin?"

"I believe her family would be the best place to begin." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, of course; the family estate is right outside the city. I can take you there myself." The captain offered.

"Thank you; that would be helpful." Obi-Wan answered.

----------

Tyrien docked his ship; being a respectable businessman, he had no trouble obtaining landing clearance. He backed his speeder out of the ship's cargo bay and traveled into the city, heading for the medical center.

Once there, he mingled among the staff and visitors, observing the security practices before slipping, unnoticed, into one of the staff locker rooms; quickly gaining access to one of the lockers, he removed the lab coat and identification badge. Stuffing both into a satchel he had brought with him, he waited until the hallway was clear before he slipped back out and left the building. Throwing the satchel into the speeder, he returned to his ship and removed the identification badge; he only needed to change the image on the badge to match his own and then he would be able to move about the hospital easily. The young bounty hunter would be on his way to Nar Shaddaa before anyone realized he was missing; and no one would suspect Advar Tyrien.


	3. Weston Carlyle

Chapter 3 Weston Carlyle

Captain Steg guided his speeder carrying Obi-Wan and Zak through the colossal open gates leading into the Carlyle estate. Another speeder, piloted by one of Steg's men with Clive and Ferri, followed close behind.

Zak's role had already been discussed; and Ferri, true to form, was openly displeased that so much hinged on someone he did not consider capable of handling it, forcing Clive Maru to, once again, put him in his place. Obi-Wan felt for Maru; the master had his hands full trying to keep his apprentice's almost ever-present resentment in check and he wondered if that resentment was widespread, or reserved just for his own Padawan. He was beginning to think that, far from bringing them closer, it was driving a bigger wedge between the two; every time Zak proved his competence, the older boy's resentment grew. If Master Yoda's intention had been to dissipate Ferri's antipathy, he may have made a mistake; Obi-Wan could only hope it would not be a fatal one….for any of them.

The speeders pulled up in front of the gatehouse before proceeding to the mansion; a huge castle-like structure made of what appeared to be native stone. A uniformed escort stood waiting for them at the top of the steps leading into the house, "You must be the Jedi; you are expected. Come this way." The man said as he led the way into the main entranceway; staircases flanked both walls and curved toward each other to meet in the middle several feet above their heads. The entire room was tiled in a marble-like white stone, polished to a mirror shine; ostentatious sculpture and carpets decorated the room, "Wait here; I will tell Lord Carlyle you have arrived."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan replied politely and waited until the man had left the room before turning to Zak, "Are you ready, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master." Zak said confidently.

Ferri huffed loudly and Clive shot him a stern reproachful look, "Sorry." Ferri said sarcastically.

Moments later, the escort returned, "You may come in now; Lord Carlyle is waiting for you." He said, gesturing for them to follow him through a pair of large wooden doors into a large office; also lavishly decorated.

"Come in, come in! Master Kenobi, is it?" A large jovial man said as he came around a massive desk with his hand extended.

Obi-Wan approached and took his hand, "Yes sir; and this is my apprentice, Zak Perrin," He replied as he put a hand on Zak's shoulder.

"Good to meet you, my boy." The man said, shaking Zak's hand vigorously.

"Master Clive Maru," Obi-Wan announced, gesturing to Clive.

"Master Maru, a pleasure." The man replied; taking Clive's extended hand.

"And his apprentice, Ferri Cortis." Obi-Wan finished, putting a hand on Ferri's shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you young Cortis." The man said holding his hand out to him.

When Ferri did not bring his hand up to meet Carlyle's, Obi-Wan squeezed Ferri's shoulder until he did.

"And I am Lord Weston Carlyle; shall we have a seat?" Carlyle asked, sweeping his hand toward a sitting area in a corner of the room.

Obi-Wan nodded and together they walked to the corner, seating themselves in the comfortable over-stuffed chairs.

"Now, can I get you anything? Something to drink, perhaps?" Carlyle offered.

"No, thank you, sir." Obi-Wan answered.

"Ah, right down to business; yes. I understand you are looking for my daughter." Carlyle replied.

"Yes, she and one of the other hunters managed to escape from custody on Coruscant." Obi-Wan said.

"We hope you can help us find her, and the one who fled with her." Clive added.

"I would certainly like to; but she has not been in touch with me since I hired her defender." Carlyle told them.

Obi-Wan glanced at Zak who nodded slightly, "Do you know if she has any friends she might turn to?" He asked.

"No; none that would condone what she did." Carlyle answered.

Again Obi-Wan glanced in Zak's direction and again Zak nodded, "I take it you didn't approve of her activities either." He said.

"Certainly not, I run a respectable business; I pride myself on honesty. Devan's activities were a disgrace to our family name; it's the only reason I provided a defender. It wasn't to clear Devan; it was to clear our name." Carlyle explained, "Devan was always a wild thing; she takes after my great grandfather, I suppose. Her mother and I always overlooked her behavior and perhaps that was a mistake. When she turned eighteen, she went to school to learn how to run the family business; it lasted four standard months before she took off and we didn't hear from her for another two months. She came home, packed up the rest of her things and left; she told us she had figured out what she wanted to do with her life, and it didn't involve running the family business. I think that's when she first met this Moran character; I sent out runners to see what she was up to and that's when I found out about the hunts. The first time she got into trouble, she cried and said Moran had tricked her and forced her into it; I believed her and the defender managed to convince everyone that it was true. She claimed she'd had enough, and that she was ready to come home.

"But she didn't come home; she ran off again. We didn't hear from her until she'd been arrested for the second time; and then she wanted another defender. I was reluctant at first; but when she said that Moran had abducted her before she could get home that first time and that he had forced her to break the law again, I foolishly believed her. That was nearly a year ago; when she ran off after that trial, I decided to have nothing more to do with her and that if she got caught again, I would just make her face the consequences."

"Then why did you hire a defender when she was arrested again?" Ferri asked.

"Well, I told you; I did that for the family name, not for Devan. She was not just accused of hunting protected species this time; she was hunting people and she was party to kidnapping and taking the Chancellor and his family hostage. Think about what that would have done to my business." Carlyle answered. "My defender would have gotten her off; however, she would have been brought back here and imprisoned quietly, justice still would have been served."

"With all due respect, Lord Carlyle; justice would have been served only if she had been convicted in a Republic court." Obi-Wan countered and then smiled amiably, "However, we are not here to judge your actions; if you do hear from Devan, you will contact us? She is very dangerous."

"Yes, I realize that now; I will certainly let you know if she contacts me and if there is anything I can do to help you in your search, please, do not hesitate to ask." Carlyle replied as he stood up.

"Thank you, sir." Obi-Wan answered as he rose from his seat and extended his hand.

"You're welcome, of course." Carlyle said shaking his hand, "My man will see you out."

----------

"Well, Zak?" Obi-Wan asked when they had returned to the ship.

"He was telling the truth when he said he didn't know where she was; and he definitely agrees that she's dangerous." Zak answered.

"But?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, I can't put my finger on it, Master; but he's being deceitful about something." He said.

"Why not? You know everything else." Ferri blurted out.

"Ferri, I'm warning you for the last time; change your attitude or I'm sending you back to Coruscant." Clive threatened.

"Go ahead; I can't work with this little…." Ferri began.

"Don't say it, Ferri; or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Clive cut him off, "And understand this, if I send you back to Coruscant now, I will see to it that you go before the Council to explain your behavior; I doubt the Council will have as much patience with you as I do."

Ferri's face flushed and he turned toward to exit the ship.

"Where are you going?" Clive demanded.

"Out for some air." Ferri answered without turning back.

"No, you're not going anywhere until…" Clive ordered.

"Until what? You've done nothing but rub my nose in everything Perrin does; maybe you should have chosen him for your apprentice since he's so perfect." Ferri shouted, "I'm tired of listening to it."

"Zak, why don't we leave them alone for a bit?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered and started to follow Obi-Wan out.

"Master Kenobi, I'm sorry." Clive said, "I should have known this would happen and warned the Council."

"We both knew this could happen; it is just as much my fault as it is yours. Had I understood Ferri's true feelings on this matter, I would have pressed for reassignment." Obi-Wan replied, "I think, under the circumstances, it would be too dangerous to proceed further; I will contact the Council and inform them."

"Don't; I promise to keep my….my mouth shut." Ferri said as he stared at the floor.

"You must do more than that. I can't trust you, Ferri; when we go after Devan, Zak's life may depend on what you do." Obi-Wan told him.

"Well, the same can be said of him; can't it?" Ferri answered.

"Yes, but I can trust him to use proper judgment; I cannot say the same of you." Obi-Wan explained.

"It's alright, Master. Let him stay." Zak interjected.

"I can't, Zak; your life is too important." Obi-Wan replied.

"It will be alright; and we don't have time to wait for a transport to take him home." Zak answered.

Ferri's eyes narrowed as he glared at Zak, "Why are you standing up for me?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm not; we have to go after Devan and Kien before any trail we might find grows cold." Zak answered, "We are running out of time."

"Very well; I will trust your instincts, Padawan." Obi-Wan replied reluctantly before turning to the other boy, "Ferri, you have a second chance; I suggest you make the most of it."

Ferri looked down at the floor, "Yes, Master Kenobi." He mumbled.

----------

While Tyrien was altering his stolen medical identification badge, he realized that the staff would more than likely know the doctor he had stolen the badge from, so he carefully altered that as well, using the name Vinton Adler. With his altered badge in place on the lab coat, he returned once again to the medical center and casually walked into one of the supply rooms. Once inside, he found exactly what he was searching for; two sets of patient restraints, the drugs he would need, the means to administer them and a doctor's bag. Placing everything in the bag, he left the room and scouted the hospital once again, this time to discover where the bounty hunter was. It did not take long, as a doctor, he had free access to the computer's data base; he located the boy's room and then carefully scouted the best route to exit the hospital quickly. He noted that a guard had been stationed outside the room and Tyrien knew that he would have to take care of that guard before he could leave with Boba; or he could make up a pretense for removing the boy, to run some tests, perhaps….yes, that could work, he would even be able to convince the boy if it. Tyrien smiled at his own ingenuity and boldly approached the guard, "Excuse me, sir." He said, smiling.

"Yes, Doctor, what can I do for you?" The guard asked.

"Boba Fett's doctor has brought me in as a consultant; I'd like to see the boy for myself, but I do not wish to disturb the family. Are they with him right now?" Tyrien asked.

"Yes, they probably will be for the rest of the afternoon; if you need to see Boba, though, I'm sure they would not object." The guard replied.

"No, no; that won't be necessary. I can come back later after they've gone; I understand how important it is for the family to be with him at a time like this." Tyrien answered, "Thank you for your trouble."

"No trouble, but I may not be on duty when you return; my shift ends in another hour." The guard said.

"Oh, well, I'm sure your replacement will be just as attentive as you are." Tyrien told him and turned to walk away then turned back, "I'm curious, though, why is it necessary to keep a guard on the boy; has he committed some crime?"

"No, nothing like that; we are here to protect him." The guard answered.

"I see; why? Is someone trying to kill him?" Tyrien asked.

"Possibly; but I'm sure there is no danger to you, Doctor, if that's what you're worried about." The guard assured him.

"Ah, that's good to know." Tyrien replied and smiled again, "Good day to you, sir."

----------

Shortly after the Jedi left, Weston Carlyle began to pace; if Devan's crimes were made public, he feared the family would suffer irreparable damage to its good name. He would have to do something about it, and it would have to be very soon before the Jedi caught her. He would have to catch her first, "Stewart!"

The man called Stewart came running, "Yes, my Lord?" He inquired breathlessly.

"I want my investigator to locate Devan and bring her to me as soon as possible; tell him that time is of the essence and that two Jedi Masters are also after her. Make sure he understands that he must find her before they do." Carlyle instructed.

"Yes sir; I will get right on it." Stewart replied.

"Make it clear that the Jedi must not get to her first." Carlyle added.

"I will make it very clear, sir." Stewart assured him, "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you, Stewart." Carlyle answered. "Oh, if the other one is with her, he must be taken as well; but if he proves to be too difficult, he should be eliminated."

"Yes, sir; what if the Jedi get to her first?" Stewart asked.

"Hmm…if that happens, have him contact me and I will decide what do to then." Carlyle replied.

"Very good, sir." Stewart answered and swiftly left the room.

"I will not let that willful child ruin the reputation of this family." Carlyle said to the empty room.

----------

"Well, since this turned out to be a dead end, I suppose the next place to check would be Kien's home system." Maru stated.

"I don't think we'll find anything on Danion either." Zak predicted.

"What makes you…?" Ferri began and then changed his tact, "I mean, how do you know that?"

"I sense it." Zak answered.

"You sense it? I'm supposed to buy that?" Ferri replied, "You've got to be kidding."

"Yes, Ferri; you are expected to buy that. Zak is seldom wrong when he gets these feelings;" Obi-Wan informed him, "perhaps in time, you will come to realize this."

"Alright, if not to Danion, then where?" Maru asked.

"Come on, Zak; you should be able to tell us." Ferri said, his characteristic sarcasm creeping into his tone.

"Careful, Ferri; you're beginning to step where you shouldn't." Maru warned.

"Sorry." Ferri replied, trying to sound as if he meant it.

"It doesn't work that way, Ferri; all I know is that a trip to Danion would be a waste of time." Zak told him.

"Alright; I suggest we contact the Temple; perhaps they may be able to guide us where to go next." Obi-Wan suggested.

"I agree." Clive said with a nod.

Ferri crossed his arms with 'humph' and sat down.

----------

Anakin prowled the gardens; something was nagging in the back of his mind, something about his nightmare that he missed, something he feared was important.

"_Obi-Wan?" "I am here, brother; I am always here." "Your mission is in danger." "Why?" "You're going to be led into a trap." "Then I will be on my guard, Anakin." "There's something else." "What?" "I can't remember it; but it is important. Please be very careful." "I will, I promise." "May the Force be with you, my brother." "I am certain that it will be; may it be with you and your children." "Thank you; please be mindful of what is hiding from you." "I will."_

Anakin sighed and joined Padme who had brought the twins out to play and Hadrian out for some air.

"You look worried, my love; what is it?" Padme asked, "Is it about your nightmare?"

"Yes; there is something important that I can't remember. I'm sure it has something to do with this mission, something that could mean….why can't I remember?" Anakin answered as he sat down next to her.

"Maybe you're thinking too hard, Anakin. Relax and maybe it will come to you." Padme replied and then held Hadrian out to him, "Here, hold your son."

Anakin smiled as he cradled Hadrian; the baby gazed almost in awe at his father and extended a tiny hand toward Anakin's face. Anakin lowered his head so that Hadrian could touch him and the baby cooed at him, "You are so lucky, Hadrian; you have nothing to fear, nothing to make you unhappy." He told the baby.

Padme put her hand on Anakin's leg and squeezed it reassuringly, "It will be alright, Anakin." She said.

"I hope so." Anakin sighed, "I hope so."

----------

Tyrien confidently guided a float down the hallway toward the guarded room, "Oh, you're still here." He said to the guard.

"No, I just came on duty, you must be mistaken." The guard answered.

"Oh yes; that was silly of me, yes of course. I'm Dr. Adler; Dr. Averill requested that I consult with him about Boba Fett." Tyrien told him.

"Of course, Doctor; his family has just left, though." The guard replied.

"Well, I really didn't need to see his family; I would rather have not bothered them while they were visiting. I just need to see the boy." Tyrien explained.

"I see; well, he's alone now, so you can go in now." The guard said, "And what is the float for?"

"I may not need it; but I may have to take him down for a few more tests." Tyrien answered.

"Well, I wasn't informed, so you won't be able to take him anywhere until I confirm that." The guard replied.

"I don't think you understand; time is critical here, he may need treatment immediately, so the tests will be important to determine how best to proceed." Tyrien insisted.

"I'm sorry; you're still going to have to have approval before I can permit you to leave the room with him. You must understand, I'm here to protect him." The guard stated firmly.

"Very well, but if his life is jeopardized by your unwillingness to cooperate, I will not be held responsible." Tyrien replied.

"I'll take that chance." The guard answered firmly, "You can go in to see him; but you can't take him anywhere without clearance."

"I understand." Tyrien said.

The guard triggered the door and Tyrien guided the float in; as the door slid shut, Tyrien smiled at Boba, "Hello, you must be Boba, I'm Dr. Adler."


	4. A New Player

Chapter 4 A New Player

"I don't know you." Boba replied flatly.

"No, I suspect you don't; Dr. Averill asked me to take a look at you." Tyrien answered pleasantly.

"He didn't say anything to me about that." Boba said suspiciously.

"Well, it must have slipped his mind." Tyrien responded as he moved closer and continued to smile.

"I think I'd like to talk to Dr. Averill before you do anything." Boba told him.

"There's no need for that; I just want to check you over, that's all." Tyrien insisted, moving to the side of the bed.

"I don't think so." Boba answered, reaching for the call button.

"Now, now; I'm not going to hurt you." Tyrien assured him as he moved it out of Boba's reach and then still smiling, reached into the pocket of the lab coat.

"What are you doing?" Boba demanded as he began to slide toward the other side of the bed away from Tyrien.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about, son." Tyrien said, slipping the syringe out of his pocket.

"Who are you?" Boba asked is he moved his legs to the edge of the bed and started to slide off.

"I told you; I'm Dr. Adler. You can trust me, Boba." Tyrien answered, "Where are you going?"

"What's in the syringe?" Boba asked with his feet now on the floor.

"Something to help you get well, of course;" Tyrien explained, "why are you making this difficult?"

"Stay away from me." Boba ordered as he backed unsteadily away from the bed.

"I can't do that, Boba." Tyrien told him, moving around the end of the bed, "Now, just stay right where you are."

"No, don't come any closer." Boba warned.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Tyrien insisted.

"GET OUT!" Boba yelled, backing away from the advancing Tyrien.

The stand holding the IV bags Boba was still hooked to hit the bed table and both of them hit the floor with a crash.

"Shh! Let's not cause a fuss; you don't want me to hurt anyone, now do you?" Tyrien said as he moved closer.

Boba took another step away from the bed, his knees buckled and he fell, pulling the monitoring wires loose, "HELP ME!" He screamed as the monitor began to beep.

"You should not have done that." Tyrien told him, bending down and plunging the end of the syringe into Boba's thigh and releasing the drug before reaching up to turn the monitor off.

"NOOOO!" Boba screamed.

The door slid open and the guard rushed in, "What are you doing, Doctor!" He demanded.

Tyrien turned around, smiling again, "He fell out of bed; I was just helping him back in." He explained.

"No; he's…he's…drug…help…" Boba stammered as the drug began to take effect.

"I'm afraid you will have to come with me, _Doctor_." The guard ordered, "Hold on, Boba; I'm going to send for Dr. Averill."

"Care…danger…don't…help…" Boba attempted.

"Stand away from him." The guard ordered, drawing his blaster.

"As you wish, sir." Tyrien replied obediently moving away from Boba and toward the guard, one hand in his lab coat pocket.

The guard moved to one side away from the approaching Tyrien and started to move closer to Boba.

"No…watch…don't…trust…" Boba tried to warn the guard.

As the guard moved, so did Tyrien; and before he could react, Tyrien buried a blade into the guard's back.

"Nooo." Boba cried weakly as the guard collapsed.

"I told you, didn't I? Now look what you made me do." Tyrien scolded, shaking his head and moving to slide the door closed, "You're not going to give me any more trouble, are you?"

"Why?" Boba asked, as the room started to darken around him.

"A couple of old friends want to see you." Tyrien answered, smiling again as he pulled the tubes from Boba's arms.

"No." Boba mumbled as the darkness closed in and he lost consciousness.

"Yes." Tyrien corrected as he reached down and pulled Boba's limp body up and placed him on the float.

"There; that's not so bad, is it?" Tyrien said as he pulled the restraints from his bag and fastened one to each of Boba's wrists and then fastened them together in front of him before moving to his ankles.

"You can just have a nice little nap while I take you on a little trip." He continued, covering the boy with a sheet, "Now, I just have to clean up this mess and we can go."

Tyrien shoved the guard's body under the bed, mopped up most of the blood pooled on the floor and then triggered the door. After making sure the hallway was clear, he guided the float out and closed the door behind him.

----------

"Obi-Wan, I was just about to contact you; have you had any success?" Mace Windu asked.

"We now know that Devan's family is not harboring her or Kien; and Zak senses that we will find nothing on Danion." Obi-Wan answered, "I was hoping…."

"That we might have some new leads, and we do; our source on Nar Shaddaa tells us that a woman matching Devan's description is there with a young man who could be Kien. The Council advises you to check there instead of traveling to Danion." Mace replied.

"Nar Shaddaa? That's a pretty rough place." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, so you must watch your step." Mace advised.

"We intend to; how reliable is your source?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Very reliable; if he says Devan is there, chances are, he is right." Mace answered.

"Very well, we will leave for Nar Shaddaa immediately; thank you, Master." Obi-Wan replied.

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Mace said.

"Nar Shaddaa; we will have to be very careful there." Clive said.

"Yes, they have no love for the Jedi, understandably." Obi-Wan concurred.

"Well, if Devan and Kien are there, I suppose we have no choice." Clive replied.

"Not that I can see; we must be on our guard." Obi-Wan answered, looking directly at Ferri.

"What are you looking at me for?" Ferri demanded, defensively.

----------

Tyrien guided the float toward his planned exit, a seldom used corridor at the other end of the building. He and the unconscious Boba, looking like a sleeping patient with his doctor, drew little attention; and Tyrien reached his destination without interference. He triggered the door, setting off the alarm.

"Damn." He swore as he pushed the float out and slid the door closed behind him before physically pushing the float around the side of the building, "So much for clean getaways, huh kid?" He whispered, peeking around the corner.

He heard the door open and several guards appeared and looked around; as one glanced in his direction, Tyrien ducked back out of sight, "It must have been a malfunction; there's no one out here." One of the said and Tyrien heard the door slide closed.

He waited several minutes before peeking around the corner again to find the area deserted, "Alright, we're in the clear, kid; let's get going so you can meet your friends. We wouldn't want to keep them waiting, now would we." He said, guiding the float the short distance to his waiting speeder.

He transferred Boba from the float to the back of the speeder, threw the sheet over him to conceal him from view and piloted the speeder leisurely away from the center; breathing a sigh of relief as his ship came into view. He remotely signaled the loading ramp and steered the speeder into the cargo bay. Once inside, he removed the bounty hunter from the speeder, lowered him against the wall, brought his bound arms up and secured them to a bar above the boy's head, "There, all safe and sound. I'll come back to see how you're doing once we're in hyperspace." Tyrien promised, patting him on the head, "You be a good boy now."

He smiled as he took his seat in the pilot's chair and prepared for take off, "This is Advar Tyrien requesting clearance for take off." He announced.

"Request granted, you may proceed." A voice answered, "Have a safe flight."

"Thank you." Tyrien replied politely, starting his lift off sequence.

----------

Dr. Averill came around the corner, heading toward the room Boba had been assigned to; when he saw the unoccupied chair next to the door, he dropped the data pad in his hand and rushed forward. Dreading what he would find inside, he triggered the door to find the room in disarray and apparently empty, "NO!" He cried as he pulled his com out, "This is Dr. Averill; we have a security breech. One our patients is missing." He announced as he moved into the room.

"Where are you, Doctor?"

"Room 116; Boba Fett's room." Dr. Averill answered.

"I will send a security team to you right away."

"Oh Boba; we failed you, son. I'm so sorry." Dr. Averill said.

He bent down to pick up the blue crystal that had fallen with the table and noticed the hand of the guard.

"Oh no." Averill said, pulling the guard out from under the bed.

"What's happened here, Doctor?" Another guard asked as he entered the room with several others.

"Someone has killed the guard and taken Boba. I want the entire facility locked down immediately and thoroughly searched. No one is to leave here, is that understood?" Averill ordered.

"Yes sir; but I'm afraid he may have already escaped." The guard informed him, "A door alarm was triggered about twenty minutes ago; when it was checked, though, there was no one there."

"Was the security hologram checked?" Averill asked.

"Well, no; there didn't seem to be a reason to." The guard answered.

"Well, there is now; have it checked." Averill instructed, "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to the Chancellor."

"Yes sir; I've got someone already doing that." The guard assured him.

"Good; have this room gone over completely. If we're lucky, our kidnapper may have left us a clue." Averill said.

"Sir, we all knew who to look for; if either of them had come in here, the guard would have recognized them and sent out an alert. He would not have come in here first; I don't think our fugitives were here." The guard pointed out.

"Yes, and that means that they have someone else helping them. Maybe we should have all outgoing vessels detained." Averill suggested.

"I agree, but we would need the Chancellor's authority to do that." The guard replied.

"Alright, I have to contact him anyway and give him this terrible news; I'm sure it's the first thing he'll want done." Averill answered, rushing toward the door.

----------

"I'm sorry, Bail; I don't know how this could have happened." Averill said regretfully after he had explained everything to him.

"What is done cannot be changed; all we can do now is try to insure that Boba is not taken offworld." The Chancellor replied, "I have just ordered all outgoing ships to be detained; I only hope it is not already too late."

"We should have realized Devan was too smart to come for Boba herself." Averill admitted.

"It would not have mattered; obviously whoever took him, tricked the guard into thinking he was something he was not." Bail told him, "But Breh will be devastated."

"I know; tell her how sorry I am, Bail." Averill said.

"I will, and you must not be too hard on yourself, Haris; we were all taken by surprise here." Bail replied.

Haris did not answer as Bail's image faded.

The head of security entered the room, "Dr. Averill; there is something you should see." He said.

Haris sighed and followed him into the next room, "This is the security holograph recorded at the door where the alarm sounded." The security officer explained as he played it back.

The image of a man guiding a float appeared within range of the imager. As Haris watched, the man, dressed in a white lab coat, looked around and then triggered the door setting the alarm off. They heard him swear as he pushed the float outside and the door closed, "I'm sorry, Doctor; it looks like that was our kidnapper." The officer said.

"Yes, with Boba Fett. Is there an imager outside?" Haris asked.

"I'm way ahead of you." The officer answered as he brought up another hologram; this one clearly showing the float carrying Boba and a very good likeness of the man with him as he pushed the float toward the side of the building.

"Alright; be sure to broadcast the image of that man to the port here in the city." Haris instructed.

"Already done, Doc; and to all planetary ports in the Republic. If this guy shows his face anywhere, we'll nail him." The office assured him.

----------

Obi-Wan was just starting the launch sequence when Yoda's holographic image appeared, "Grave news I have, Master Kenobi; grave news." Yoda said, shaking his head.

"What is it, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's about Boba, isn't it." Zak stated.

Yoda sighed and looked down for a moment, "Sensed correctly you have, young Zak; sorry I am to tell you this; Boba Fett, abducted he was from the medical center." He informed them.

"Abducted? How could that happen, Master? He was supposed to be well guarded." Obi-Wan replied, sounding shocked.

"Guarded he was, but taken by someone who was not suspected." Yoda answered.

"So it wasn't Devan or Kien who took him? Who else would it be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Suspected it is that helping the hunters this man was. To them the boy will probably be taken." Yoda told him, "To Nar Shaddaa."

"Then we will proceed as planned." Obi-Wan decided.

"Yes, but more complicated this has just become; and more dangerous." Yoda warned, "May the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan answered.

----------

Anakin walked the length of the veranda several times with little Hadrian in his arms watching the twins playing out on the lawn; he could not get the feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong out of his head.

"Anakin, if you're that concerned, maybe you should join him." Padme suggested.

"No, it will be alright; I'm probably just worrying for nothing." Anakin replied as he turned to her and smiled.

"I would understand if you went." Padme assured him.

"I've already warned him to be mindful; maybe that will be enough." Anakin said, "Besides, Master Yoda said they weren't going to Myrkr and he would contact me if they do."

"Have you remembered the rest of your nightmare yet?" Padme asked.

Anakin shook his head, "No; and that bothers me because I know it's something important." He answered.

"Well, maybe you'll have it again and you'll remember it." Padme said.

"Maybe." Anakin replied, "I just hope it's not too late by then."

Padme stood up and put her arms around him, "Whatever you decide to do, Annie, I will understand." She assured him.

"I love you." He answered, bending down to kiss her.

"I know." Padme replied.


	5. They Were Just Gone

Chapter 5 "They Were Just Gone"

"Devan; I've just left the Alderaan system." Tyrien announced just before entering hyperspace, "I'm about to make the jump; I should reach Smuggler's Moon in about four hours."

"I'm glad to hear that; did you have any trouble?" Devan asked.

"A little; nothing I couldn't handle though. Your bounty hunter gave me some trouble, but I managed to get him under control." Tyrien answered with a smile.

"What did you do, Tyrien?" Devan asked, "You didn't damage him too badly, did you?"

"Damage? No, of course not; I used the resources available to me." Tyrien replied.

"What resources?" Devan wondered.

"Devan, Devan, Devan; I was in a medical center. Think about it; I drugged him, of course." Tyrien told her.

"And he let you do that?" Devan asked.

"Well, no; but he wasn't in any shape to put up much of a struggle. Now all I need to is keep him drugged; and that won't be difficult, he's not in a position to fight it." Tyrien said.

"Alright; that's fine for the time being. But once you get here, that has to stop; we need him lucid by the time we reach Myrkr." Devan replied, "We'll have to walk once we land, and we do not intend to carry him."

"That's alright with me; but you and Kien will have to keep an eye on him. Even in the shape he's in, he could be a problem." Tyrien answered.

"We'll worry about that, you just do what you have to do to keep him down for now." Devan instructed.

"No problem; I just hope you come through with the credits you promised me." Tyrien replied, "If they manage to trace this little escapade back to me, I'll lose everything."

"Well, you took that chance when you agreed to help us; but don't worry, you'll be well rewarded as promised, Tyrien; just bring that kid here." Devan assured him.

"You got it; like I said, I'll be there in about four hours. I'll contact you just before I land to let you know where to find me." Tyrien said.

"We'll be waiting." Devan answered.

Devan's image faded and Tyrien made the jump to hyperspace then unbuckled his harness and made his way to the cargo bay.

----------

Boba could feel the vibration underneath him and vaguely understood that he was no longer grounded on Alderaan. He tried to move and realized his arms were bound and secured above his head; when he tried to move his legs he found that they, too, were restrained. He moaned and with great effort managed to lift his head and open his eyes. Straining to focus, he saw movement, "Well, well; starting to come around are you?" He heard a voice, Dr. Adler, say, "We can't have that."

"Wh…wha…" Boba struggled to speak; the memory of what had happened began to come back to him.

The figure squatted down next to him, "You're awake, and we can't have that." The voice said.

"Nnn…" Boba attempted to object as he tried to move away.

"It will be alright, Boba; you won't feel a thing." The man promised.

"Wh…who….a…?" Boba managed to ask.

"Who am I? Oh yes, I told a bit of a lie when we first met; I'm sorry about that, but you must understand that it was a necessary ruse. In truth, my name is Advar Tyrien, and I admit, I'm not a doctor at all; I can tell you that, because you probably won't live long enough to tell anyone." Tyrien answered.

Boba blinked, trying to focus and, concentrating, managed to turn his head to look toward him. The man was smiling at him as he filled a syringe from a vial in his hand.

"Nnn…" Boba tried to protest again, pulling weakly against the restraints holding his arms in place.

"Oh, I'm afraid that won't do any good; you see there's just enough drug left in your system and these restraints are just strong enough that it's pointless for you to resist." Tyrien told him, smiling.

"Pl…" Boba attempted again as he continued to struggle.

"Please? Is that what you're trying to say? I'm sorry, but I just can't trust you to behave, Boba; you must understand." Tyrien said pleasantly, as he knocked the bubbles out of the syringe.

"Nnn….no; please." Boba finally managed and struggled a little more.

"Pleading won't help; I've already decided what must be done, I'm sorry." Tyrien answered.

"Wh…why?" Boba asked.

"I would love to chat with you, but I really do have other things I must attend to." Tyrien replied, smiling once again, "You just be a good boy and relax until we get to Nar Shaddaa; your friends are waiting for you there." He smiled again.

"Fr…Friends?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? My mind must be slipping." Tyrien smiled, "Devan Carlyle and Kien Valier."  
Boba shook his head and struggled harder, "Nnn..No." He said as Tyrien grabbed his arm to steady it.

"Don't fight it; it won't do you any good." Tyrien told him calmly.

"NO!" Boba yelled and fought in a vain attempt to pull his arm away.

"Yes, Boba; I'm sorry." Tyrien said almost sadly, inserting the needle and injecting the contents of the syringe into the bounty hunter's arm.

"No." Boba repeated, weaker and quieter, feeling the numbing sensation of the drug as it began to take effect.

Tyrien then smiled again, "There now; in a moment, you won't feel anything." He told him.

"You…wo..won't…g..get…you…won…a…aw…away….with...wi.." Boba struggled to say as he felt consciousness slipping away from him once more.

Tyrien laughed and patted Boba's leg, "I already have, kid." He said.

----------

"How far is Nar Shaddaa?" Zak asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "On the other side of the galaxy, I'm afraid." He answered, "It's going to take longer for us to get there than it will for Boba and his captor."

"Devan and Kien are going to use him as bait again, aren't they." Zak surmised.

"That would be my guess, yes; and we will be up against stiff odds if they make their stand on Nar Shaddaa." Obi-Wan replied.

"It can't be all that bad." Ferri interjected.

"Oh? You're an expert on Smuggler's Moon are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, but we're Jedi; they have to respect us." Ferri answered.

"On the contrary, there is no law to speak of there; they do what they wish under the protection of the Hutts." Clive informed him, "When we go there, we must be very careful not to exert too much authority, or we are liable to end up dead."

"But we have the Force." Ferri protested.

"Yes, however, that will not help us if we are greatly outnumbered; which is what we will be when we go there." Obi-Wan explained.

"Then the Chancellor should do something about it." Ferri persisted.

"Ferri, if the Chancellor ordered troops there, it would end in a war with the Hutts; we just finished fighting a war and I do not think we should get into another." Obi-Wan told him, "Do you?"

"No." Ferri mumbled as he looked down at the floor.

"We have a long trip ahead of us, so I suggest we all get some rest while we can; Devan's game has begun, and once we get to Nar Shaddaa, there will little chance for it." Obi-Wan said.

----------

"We managed to detain all ships with the exception of two, Chancellor; they have all been thoroughly searched. I'm sorry, but there is no sign of him." Commander Ged informed Bail.

"Thank you, Commander; I appreciate you taking charge of this. What of the two ships you mentioned?" Bail asked.

"One was a Correllian freighter; we did manage to contact it and the captain is holding his position ready to be boarded. He said to his knowledge, Boba Fett is not aboard, however, he does not refute the possibility that someone could have brought him aboard without informing him." Ged answered.

"And the other?" Bail asked.

"The other is a private transport belonging to an Advar Tyrien; we could not contact him, however that might only mean that he has already left the system. I have checked into his background, Chancellor, and he has no criminal record." Ged told him.

"Is there a description of him in those records?" Bail asked.

"No, but I am already checking to see if we can get an image; I'm running it through the intergalactic records now. If I get any results, I will let you know." Ged assured him. "Are you thinking that this Tyrien is the one who took the boy?"

"I do not know, but we can find no trace of Boba here; I think it is a distinct possibility." Bail answered. "Commander, do the records indicate what Tyrien's financial situation is?"

"Yes sir; he is a man of considerable wealth." Ged answered. "Does that mean something?"

"Yes, check the list of 'clients' that Master Kenobi found when he and his apprentice were up on the Heights; if his name is on that list, the chances of him being involved in this are very good." Bail said.

"I have the names on that list on file; give me a moment to pull it up…." Ged replied, "Alright, I've got the list let me just….oh yes, it's here, Chancellor."

"Well, it is a distinct possibility that he knows the others; all we need now is an image to compare to the security hologram." Bail said.

"Yes, sir; I think something might be coming up now." Ged informed him.

Bail held his breath, waiting, hoping that this would confirm Tyrien's involvement and give them at least a small clue which might lead them to his adopted son.

"It's him alright, Chancellor; either that, or his twin brother." Ged announced.

Bail closed his eyes and sighed, "So, Advar Tyrien and this Dr. Adler are one and the same; add Tyrien's name and a description of that ship to the alert." He instructed.

"Right away, sir." Ged answered.

Bail sighed again and turned to his wife, "Well, we're doing everything we can." He assured her.

"How could this happen, Bail?" She asked, tearfully.

"Devan sent someone else to take him; we were not careful enough." Bail answered, taking her in his arms, "But we will get him back, I promise."

----------

An hour and half after drugging Boba the first time in the cargo bay, Tyrien returned to administer the drug again. Boba's sluggish attempts to resist and his garbled protests could not prevent Tyrien from injecting him then or when he returned for a third time; and when he returned for one final time when the ship was a little over an hour from Nar Shaddaa, Boba's only protest was an almost inaudible 'no', uttered without a physical struggle. When he returned to check on him just before coming out of hyperspace, the bounty hunter was still unconscious and looked to remain so long enough for him to collect his two hunting companions and begin their journey to Myrkr.

Tyrien nodded in satisfaction and returned to the cockpit to take the ship out of hyperspace and contact Devan.

----------

"What are you doing, Devan?" Kien asked as he watched Devan set up a holo-recorder.

"What do you think?" Devan asked.

"I have no idea; that's why I asked." Kien answered.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Kien; we want Kenobi to know where we've gone, don't we?" Devan answered.

"Oh, yes; I guess that would be helpful. So you're just going to tell him?" Kien asked, "He's smart; he's going to know it's a trap."

"It won't matter, you idiot; we have the Chancellor's adopted son. He'll have no choice but to come after us even if he knows it's a trap; but on Myrkr, his Jedi powers won't help him." Devan explained.

"But he'll still be cautious." Kien pointed out.

"Well, that will be the challenge then; to see if we can set a trap so well hidden that he'll never see it until it's too late." Devan replied with a devious smile.

Kien smiled back at her, "I like the way you think." He told her.

"Thank you; I do too." She answered, "Now, we can get most of this done now, and finish it when Tyrien gets here."

"So we can prove we have the kid?" Kien asked.

"Exactly." Devan confirmed.

----------

Weston Carlyle's man, Stewart, pressed the com button opening a channel to Carlyle's office, "My Lord, your investigator has just left word that his sources have discovered where your daughter is." He announced.

"Where is she and is he going after her?" Carlyle asked.

"Yes, she is on Smuggler's Moon and he has made arrangements to have her brought in." Stewart answered.

"Made arrangements? I want him to go get her personally; I thought I made that clear." Carlyle replied angrily.

"He says that you couldn't pay him enough to go there." Stewart informed him.

"Well, then his arrangements better give me results. I want my daughter back here before she causes any more trouble." Carlyle said.

"Yes sir." Stewart answered.

----------

Padme woke to Hadrian's cries and turned to see her husband, bathed in sweat, tossing his head from side to side and talking in his sleep, "Anakin?" She called softly as she shook him gently.

"No, No, NO, NO!" Anakin cried out and sat straight up in bed, a look of agony on his face and breathing raggedly.

Hadrian's cries became panicky screams, "I'll get him." Anakin said as he started to get out of bed.

"No, you stay right there and calm down; I can get him." Padme told him as she threw on her dressing gown and walked over to the bassinette and picked Hadrian up.

It took Anakin several long deep breaths to calm down.

"Is he alright?" Anakin asked, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up.

"Fine, Annie, he just needed changing; you must have just scared him when you cried out." Padme answered.

"He probably picked up on my fear; here let me take him." Anakin said, taking him from Padme, "I'm sorry, little fellow; I certainly didn't mean to scare you."

Hadrian cooed softly at him, "Well, I might just as well feed him as long as he's awake." Padme decided as she walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down.

Anakin followed her and placed Hadrian in Padme's arms; as she began to feed the baby she looked up at Anakin and said, "Now, sit down and tell me about your nightmare; was it the same one?"

"Yes, only this time it was so much more real; they were on that same planet and they were being chased…at least I think they were, but they were running and then they were suddenly just gone." Anakin explained as he sat down on the floor.

"You mean they just disappeared?" Padme asked, "What does that mean?"

"Not disappeared exactly," Anakin shook his head and sighed, "But I can't explain it."

"Hmm…that doesn't make sense though, Annie; where did they go?" Padme replied.

"I don't know; one minute they were there and then they were just gone." Anakin answered.

"Gone, like maybe they fell?" Padme asked.

"Oh; I don't know, maybe." Anakin said after a moment's thought and then ran his fingers through his hair, "If they did, I hope they didn't fall too far."

"It was just a dream, Annie; it didn't really happen." Padme reminded him.

"No, not yet it hasn't." Anakin replied, "But this one was more real, almost like it was closer somehow."

"Then if Master Yoda tells you Obi-Wan has gone to Myrkr, you should join him." Padme told him firmly.

"I'll think about it." Anakin answered.

"What about the other part? The part you couldn't remember." Padme asked.

"Nothing and it's right there, I just know it, but I can't…." Anakin shook his head in frustration, "And I know it's important."

"Well, Hadrian's finished here; why don't you try to get back to sleep." Padme suggested.

Anakin stood up, took the baby from her and carried him back to the bassinette. Padme walked back to the bed removed her dressing gown and climbed back in; Anakin laid Hadrian down and joined her a moment later. She cuddled next to him and he held her close as she fell asleep; Anakin did not sleep for the rest of the night.


	6. Nar Shaddaa

Chapter 6 Nar Shaddaa

"Tyrien, I told you we needed him lucid; look at him." Devan objected as she got her first look at the former bounty hunter.

"He will be by the time we reach Myrkr." Tyrien assured her.

"Well, I need him awake now; I need proof that we have him." Devan informed him, "The way he is now, he looks like he might already be dead."

"He's not dead, Devan; I assure you, look." Tyrien kicked Boba in the leg and the boy moaned quietly, "See?"

"That's not the point, you idiot; he'll still look dead on our holo-message." Devan replied.

"You didn't tell me about any holo-message; and don't call me an idiot again." Tyrien answered.

"Well, we'll just have to make the best of it; can you at least rouse him a little?" Devan asked.

"I'll try." Tyrien said as he squatted down next to him and slapped him lightly on the face, "Hey, kid."

Boba moaned and flexed the fingers, "Yeah, that's it; come on, kid." Tyrien said, slapping him again.

"Nnn..." Boba mumbled and tried to raise his head.

Tyrien gave him two more sharp slaps, "A little more, Boba; come on." He said.

"Nnn…" Boba repeated, a little louder this time and shook his head.

"Good! Are you getting this, Devan?" Tyrien asked.

"No; I want him conscious with either Kien or me; they don't even know who you are." Devan said with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright; give me another minute." Tyrien replied as he stood up, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Devan asked.

"To get a stimulant." Tyrien answered.

"Idiot." Devan said when he was gone.

"He didn't know what you planned to do, Devan; cut him a little slack. Besides, we need him right now; he's got our means off this rock; and he did get the kid." Kien replied.

"I suppose you're right; I didn't exactly tell him about recording our message." Devan conceded.

Kien just smiled at her.

Tyrien returned a few minutes later with a tumbler of liquid, "What are you going to do, Tyrien; pour water over him?" Devan asked.  
Tyrien laughed, "Only as a last resort; this isn't water." He answered as he handed the tumbler to Kien and squatted down next to Boba.

"What's in this?" Kien asked as he smelled the pungent contents.

"You probably don't want to know; but trust me, it will work." Tyrien answered, "Now, hand it to me and squat down on the other side of him and hold his head still."

Kien did as Tyrien instructed, but Boba involuntarily tossed his head and kicked out trying to free himself.

"This isn't going to work if you can't hold him still; he has to swallow at least some of this." Tyrien said.

"We're running out of time, Tyrien." Devan told him impatiently.

"I know, I know; give me a minute here." Tyrien replied.

Devan shook her head, crossed her arms and tapped her foot as Tyrien thought out what to do.

"Alright, let's try this; Devan you come over where I am." Tyrien said finally and held the cup out to Kien, "Let him go for a moment, Kien and take this again."

"What are you going to do?" Kien asked as he complied.

"Wait a moment while I move." Tyrien said as he moved to kneel straddled over Boba's legs and then lowered himself so that he was sitting on his heels, "Now, he won't be able to kick; give me the cup back and both of you hold his head."

"What are you going to do now?" Devan asked as Boba tried unsuccessfully to pull away again.

"Make him take some of this; tilt his head." Tyrien said as put one hand on the Boba's cheeks, forcing his mouth open just a little and brought the tumbler up to Boba's mouth.

Boba choked down the liquid and strained against the restraints holding his arms, trying to pull away from all of them.

"That should do it." Tyrien announced as he placed the tumbler on the floor and held Boba's knees down before attempting to move off of him, "Alright, let him go."

For a moment, Boba's head remained down, eyes closed as he gagged, then moaned and finally he raised his head and opened his eyes.

"There, you see." Tyrien said triumphantly, "Make your holo-tape, but do it quickly; I'm not sure how long this will last."

Boba blinked, and tried to focus.

Devan wasted no time setting up her recorder before going over and sitting down next to her hostage as Kien recorded the remainder of the message, "Hello, again, Kenobi; I just thought you'd like to see that I really do have what you want." She started, smiling as she patted Boba's head, "I'll give him back to you, but as I said before, you'll have to come to me. Kien and I will be waiting for you on Myrkr, but don't wait too long; I just might get tired of waiting for you, and I don't think the Chancellor would be very happy with the results."

She grabbed a handful of Boba's hair, yanked his head back and made a slashing motion across his neck, "Get the picture?" She finished.

Boba tried to pull away from her, "Nnn…" he protested and then closed his eyes and went limp.

Kien turned the recorder off, "Tyrien?" He said.

"I told you it wouldn't last; he'll be out for a while, but he should be coherent by the time we get to Myrkr." Tyrien assured them after checking the boy.

"He'd better be, or you'll be the one carrying him." Devan warned.

Kien removed the data chip, "Now, where do we leave this so he'll find it?" He asked.

"I'll give it to the bar keeper; they don't usually get Jedi here, so I'm sure Kenobi will stick out like a sore thumb." Devan answered, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

After she had gone, Kien pulled out a pair of binders and clamped them securely to Boba's wrists just above the other bindings; Tyrien eyed him curiously, "Added security; these are stronger than those restraints, we can leave both of them on until we get to Myrkr." Kien explained.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it just a bit?" Tyrien asked.

"You haven't seen this kid fight; when that drug starts wearing off, we'll never be able to undo those restraints holding him to that bar without taking a big chance that he'd get away. Believe me, it's better to already have the binders on so that he hands are never free." Kien informed him.

"Well, the fact that the kid is still recovering might just slow him down, don't you think?" Tyrien pointed out.

"I have no idea; but Devan and I would rather be safe than sorry." Kien replied.

Tyrien shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."

Half an hour later, they were strapped in their seats as Tyrien lifted off and headed for their destination.

-------------

As they came out of hyperspace, Chancellor Organa contacted them with the information about Advar Tyrien. The game, Obi-Wan realized, had just gotten more complicated…and probably more dangerous.

After receiving instructions directing them where to land, (acquiring permission to land on Nar Shaddaa was not needed because most of the visitors there preferred not to have their comings and goings documented) Zak put the ship down.

"Alright, remember; we are not welcome here, so we have to watch our step. Keep a low profile; we are here for information, not to cause trouble." Obi-Wan instructed and then looked at Ferri.

"Don't worry; I'll behave." Ferri assured him.

They secured the ship and entered the town consisting mostly of gambling halls, taverns and businesses catering to other pleasures. They were looking for a particular tavern; according to their Jedi informant, Kien and Devan had visited it on several occasions in the past two days. It didn't take long to find it, and within a quarter of an hour, the four entered 'The Snarling Gundark'. All conversation came to halt and several pair of eyes turned to glare at them hostilely.

"You're not welcome here, Jedi." One of the patrons, a Trandoshan said.

"We are not here to cause trouble; we are only here searching for two people." Obi-Wan assured them and he walked toward the bar, "The sooner we get the information we need, the sooner we will leave."

"Well, what makes you think we want to tell you anything; maybe you're looking for one of us." The patron continued.  
Obi-Wan looked over the customers seated around the bar and the various tables, "I assure you, it is none of you." He replied and continued toward the bar.

The Trandoshan grabbed him by the sleeve of his cloak, "It doesn't matter; you're still not welcome here." He told him, threateningly.

Obi-Wan calmly pulled the clawed hand away, "I am well aware of that; and when we are finished with our business here, we will be on our way." He answered just as calmly.

"You'll be dead before you reach the door." The Trandoshan replied, bringing up his other hand to claw his face.

Obi-Wan's Jedi reflexes kicked in and he moved easily out of striking distance, "I don't think so; you had better quit while you're still ahead." He warned.

Ferri, in the meantime, had his hand on the hilt of his weapon, "Don't, Ferri; we are not here to fight." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"But he's…" Ferri started to protest.

"He said 'no', Padawan." Clive said, putting his hand on Ferri's shoulder.

"That's enough, Joko; back off." The bar keeper ordered, "Besides, I think I have something they want; let me give it to them so they can leave."

The Trandoshan bared his fanged teeth, growled at Obi-Wan and then shoved him aside, heading for the door.

Obi-Wan could sense Ferri's anger and was glad that Clive had the boy under control; as to his own apprentice, Zak had remained as calm as his master and now seemed only relieved that the altercation was finished. He moved to the bar, "You said you have some information for us; how do you know who we are looking for?" He asked.

"She said a Jedi named Kenobi would be here asking about her; and she told me to give him this." The bar keeper explained, handing Obi-Wan a data chip. "I'm assuming that's you."

Obi-Wan took the chip, "Yes, that's me; and did she say where she was heading?" He asked.

"Nah; all she said was that I was to give this to the Jedi named Kenobi." The bar keeper answered.

"Was there a man with her, a younger man with red hair?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh yeah; they were real chummy those two; especially after one of my customers tried to make a move on her." The bar keeper replied and then laughed, "Boy did she put him in his place."

"Did she?" Obi-Wan raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, laid him flat on the floor just like that and then they left; he must have laid on the floor a good fifteen minutes before he could get back up, poor guy. Can't say as I blamed him for trying, though; she was a real looker." The bar keeper answered, "Anyway, they were here a couple of times after that and then she came back by herself a couple hours ago and left that chip."

"I see; thank you for the information. One more question; do you know if she and her companion met anyone else? Someone who might have arrived today?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We don't keep track of who comes and goes around here; most everyone likes to keep that information to themselves. I don't even know whether she and her boyfriend are still on Nar Shaddaa; they might have left, but she didn't tell me what their plans were and I didn't ask." The bar keeper replied.

"Yes of course; you have been more helpful than I expected, thank you." Obi-Wan said.

"I want no trouble with the Jedi but if they came looking for it with me, it would a mistake they would regret very quickly; now that you've got what you came for, it might be a good idea to leave." The bar keeper told him.

Obi-Wan could feel Ferri's rage, "We did not come here looking for trouble with you, sir; you have been most helpful and our business here is through." He answered with a smile, nodding his head slightly and turning toward the door.

"Well, you had better keep that one's temper in check; he looks as if he's about to lose it." The bar keeper warned, looking at Ferri.

Obi-Wan glanced at Ferri; the rage Obi-Wan had felt was clearly etched on the Padawan's face. He looked at Clive, appealing to the master to regain control of his apprentice. Clive squeezed Ferri's shoulder and turned him toward the door as he sighed and gave Obi-Wan an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry; we will be sure that he will not lose it here." Obi-Wan promised as he put a hand on Zak's shoulder and guided him to the exit.

Once they were out of the Snarling Gundark, Ferri's temper seemed to cool, if only a little; they were halfway to the ship when they were confronted by the Trandoshan who had accosted Obi-Wan in the tavern.

"I've got some unfinished business with you, Jedi." He said as he stepped in front of Obi-Wan blocking his path.

Obi-Wan handed Zak the chip without taking his eyes from Joko, "The rest of you return to the cruiser; I will join you shortly." He instructed.

Zak took the chip, but protested, "My place is with you."

"Your place is to get that chip safely aboard the cruiser; go now." Obi-Wan told him.

Zak sighed, knowing better than to argue, "Yes, Master." He replied and started to walk past the canine alien.

Joko let him pass; apparently deciding his quarrel was only with Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, I don't think…." Clive objected.

"Return to the ship, Master Maru." Obi-Wan said.

"Very well; come, Ferri." Clive answered, taking Ferri by the shoulder and forcibly pushing him forward.  
Keeping half an eye on Joko, Obi-Wan watched as they continued on their way; Zak turned to look back, a worried look on his face. Obi-Wan gave him a reassuring nod and he nodded back before turning around.

"I really think it would be better for you if you did not pursue this; I have no quarrel with you." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"I don't like Jedi; especially ones who poke their noses where they don't belong." Joko replied.

"Well, my nose is not in your business as of yet; so I ask you again not to pursue this." Obi-Wan answered.

"I also don't like it when a Jedi tells me what do to." Joko continued, raising his clawed hand to reveal a vibro-blade.

"I do not wish to fight you." Obi-Wan said as he backed up several steps.

"Backing away, Jedi? I never knew the Jedi were such cowards." Joko replied.

"We aren't; but we would rather not fight if we can avoid it. With you, however; it seems I have little choice." Obi-Wan answered and with a sweep of one hand, threw the Trandoshan into the wall of the nearest building.

Joko slid down the wall and sat slumped, unmoving against it; Obi-Wan shook his head and leaned down to check his life signs, "I did warn you." He said, satisfied that the alien was only stunned.

----------

Zak greeted his return to the cruiser with relief as he returned the chip, "I knew you would want us to wait until you came to view this." He said.

Obi-Wan sat down and inserted the chip into the viewer; instantly, the images of both hunters came into view, "Hello, _Master _Kenobi; I'll bet you're not too surprised to be hearing from us again. We have your bounty hunting friend, and if you want him back in one piece, you'll have to come and get him yourself. No, we're not there anymore; but I'm sure you won't mind another little trip. My guess is that you've already checked my home system as well as Kien's." She put her arm around Kien, "So, what difference would one more make? Now, you're probably wondering where we would go; am I right? Kien and I had a difficult time figuring that out until someone told us about Myrkr. I'm sure you're very familiar with that planet, aren't you? If you're not, check around; I'm sure someone will know." She smiled and the image faded, followed by the second message recorded on Tyrien's ship. For a moment, no one said anything.

"Well, this has just become a great deal more dangerous." Obi-Wan finally said.

"Why? Anyone can see she's setting a trap for us; we go there and just hang back until she gets tired of waiting for us and comes out of hiding." Ferri suggested.

"Then she and Kien will kill Boba Fett." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"What difference does it make? He's only a bounty hunter." Ferri pointed out.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "In the first place, Ferri, he is no longer a bounty hunter; in the second place, he is Chancellor Organa's adopted son and lastly, and most important, regardless of who he is or isn't, his life is just as important as anyone else's." He corrected, "As a Jedi, you should already know that."

Ferri crossed his arms, "Fine, so we go spring Carlyle's trap and rescue that kid; no big deal, we're Jedi it shouldn't be that hard." He said.

"How much of Master Nu's teachings did you actually learn, Ferri?" Clive asked.

"Enough, what difference does it make?" Ferri answered defensively.

"Well, this was a rather important lesson, Padawan." Clive said, "Why don't you tell us why going to Myrkr will be dangerous, Zak?"

Zak took one look at Ferri, shook his head and looked down at the floor, "I can't." He replied.

Obi-Wan sighed, "There is a reptile on Myrkr that has the exceptional ability to push the Force away. When there is more than one of these animals in an area, they create pockets where there is no Force; there are some places on Myrkr where these pockets void of the Force cover several square kilometers." He explained.

"In addition, there is a Force sensitive predator there that will attack other Force sensitive beings that are not the same species because they view them as competition for food." Clive added.

"Oh." Ferri answered and then looked at Zak, "And I suppose you know all about that too; don't you." He said sarcastically.

Zak nodded without looking at him.

"Yes, I thought so; well, I don't think we should go, it's too dangerous." Ferri told them.

"We will do what the Council tells us to do." Clive said.

Obi-Wan contacted the Temple to inform them what had transpired and the Jedi Council called an emergency meeting to decide how best to proceed. Within half an hour, they handed down their decision. Clive and Ferri were to accompany Obi-Wan and Zak to Myrkr in an attempt to rescue Boba Fett and arrest Devan, Kien and Tyrien, who was presumably with them. The Council had also notified Chancellor Organa who had ordered several squads of Clone troopers to meet them on Myrkr, however because of the distance, they would be several hours behind them. Because Devan had made it clear that they would kill Boba if they delayed too long, it would be necessary to begin their search before the troopers arrived. They were to use extreme caution and never split off alone as they searched the planet. Although he said nothing, Ferri was clearly unhappy about the Council's ruling; without a word, he strapped himself in as Obi-Wan and Zak started the launch sequence. The idea that they were risking their lives to rescue this bounty hunter revolted him. He decided if it came down to him and that kid, his own life was more important. Ferri Cortis would survive on Myrkr no matter what the cost.


	7. Heading for Myrkr

Chapter 7 Heading for Mykr

Anakin sighed as his conversation with Yoda ended and the diminutive master's image faded. His worst fears had been confirmed, his brother was heading to Myrkr. He joined Padme and the children outside on the lawn. Hadrian was in his cradle and Anakin stooped to pick him up.

"What did Master Yoda have to say?" Padme asked.

"They are going to Myrkr." Anakin answered, taking Hadrian in his arms.

"The place they were in your nightmares?" Padme asked.

Anakin closed his eyes and swallowed hard, "Yes." He confirmed.

"Oh, Annie; what are you going to do?" Padme asked suddenly concerned.

"I don't know." Anakin told her as he shook his head, holding Hadrian to his chest.

"Don't you?" Padme asked.

"No." Anakin answered and kissed the top of the baby's head.

"I know what you _want_ to do; what's stopping you?" Padme wondered.

Anakin looked at her and smiled sadly, "I think you know." He replied rubbing Hadrian's back.

"Don't, Anakin; this is Obi-Wan's life you're talking about. The children and I will be fine." Padme assured him.

"Master Yoda is against it; he says it would be too dangerous." Anakin said, "I won't be able to use the Force there either."

"Then you'll just have to be careful; now, what are you going to do?" Padme asked again as she stood up and faced him.

Anakin handed Hadrian back to Padme, "I…I think I should….I have to help my brother, Padme." He said.

She whispered, reaching up to kiss him, "I understand, and it will be alright."

Anakin pulled her to him and held her with Hadrian between them, "I'm sorry, darling; I don't have choice." He told her.

"I know; it's alright; do what you have to do and come back to us." She assured him and leaned her head against his chest.

-------------

Banyon moved confidently down the narrow street; he had already visited several establishments with no luck. When he walked through the doors of the Snarling Gundark, he held little hope that his luck would change. Unlike the Jedi who had been there a little over two hours before, Banyon fit right in with the unscrupulous patrons in the tavern and no one gave him a second look. He moved swiftly to the bar at the far end of the room, ordered a drink and pulled the hard copy image of Devan Carlyle from his jacket pocket.

"I'm looking for this girl; she didn't happen to come in here did she?" Banyon asked, showing the image to the bar keeper.

"Pretty girl; what do you want with her?" The bar keeper asked as he glanced at the image.

"Her daddy's pretty worried about her; he wants me to find her and try to convince her to come home." Banyon explained.

"Well, her daddy doesn't have to worry about this one; she's pretty good at taking care of herself." The bar keeper replied.

"So, you've seen her?" Banyon asked.

"Yeah, sure; but that was hours ago and she hasn't been back since." The bar keeper answered.

"You wouldn't happen to know where she might have gone, would you?" Banyon asked.

"You're the second one to ask me that; this girl is sure popular." The bar keeper said.

"Someone else? Who would that be?" Banyon asked.

"Look, you wanted to know about the girl and I told you she was here; around here, it's best not to ask too many questions." The bar keeper advised.

"I'll make it worth your while to tell me where the girl went and who else was looking for her." Banyon promised and brought out a pouch.

"The bar keeper looked at the pouch, thought for a moment and then looked around the room before answering, "The Jedi are looking for her; don't worry, I didn't tell them anything. She wanted me to give them a holo-chip and I did, but I didn't tell them anything else."

"Jedi, hmm…that's interesting; what didn't you tell them?" Banyon asked.

"I overheard them saying something about meeting a guy at the spaceport just out of town; so they might have left with him." The bar keeper answered.

"What about where they were heading? Did you hear anything about that?" Banyon asked.

"Yeah, let me think a minute. I think it began with an 'M'….Myr…something." The bar keeper answered.

Banyon nodded, opened the pouch and counted out several credits, "Good enough, thanks." He said as he finished his drink.

"Do you know where they went then?" The bar keeper asked.

"No, but I've got enough of the name to figure it out." Banyon told him as he turned to leave.

"Good luck." The bar keeper said as Banyon left.

Banyon returned to his ship and contacted the investigator who hired him, "Aang, I have got some information that may lead me to your client's daughter; but I have also learned that I'm not the only one looking for her. You didn't tell me the Jedi were after her, and I don't want to stir up trouble with them; I'll give you what I have and you'll have to handle this yourself." He explained.

"That's what I hired you for; I didn't tell you about the Jedi, because I didn't think you'd run into them." The investigator, Aang replied.

"You hired me because you didn't want to come here; I can tell you unequivocally that she isn't here. I've got a partial name of the planet where she and this Kien Valier are headed for; I can also tell you that they apparently met someone here who might be to taking them there. The system's name begins with Myr; that's all the bar keeper could remember. You should be able to run that through your data bank and come up with the complete name." Banyon informed him.

"Alright, a deal's a deal; I guess I should have told you about the Jedi when I hired you. And you're right, I hired you to go to Nar Shaddaa, and you've done that, so I got my money's worth; good work, Banyon." Aang answered.

"Thanks; next time you need me, don't hesitate to call." Banyon replied.

"I'll have your credits deposited in the usual account." Aang assured him.

"That's sounds good." Banyon said and ended the transmission.

Aang smiled, he may not have Devan Carlyle yet, but now he had a clue to where she was heading. He contacted Weston Carlyle.

-------------

Boba sat, eyes closed, with his legs pulled up against his chest; his abdomen was on fire, his arms ached from being in the same position for so long, his head throbbed with the residual effects of the drugs that Tyrien had given to him and his throat felt raw. The last thing he remembered clearly was Tyrien drugging him when he first regained consciousness in the cargo bay and after that, his memory blurred and he only vaguely recalled being drugged several more times and being forced to drink something that burned his throat. He thought he had heard Devan's voice and possibly even Kien's, but he couldn't be sure. All he knew now was that they were taking him somewhere to kill him and that they may be trying to lure Obi-Wan Kenobi into a trap using him as bait…again, and this time, the odds of escaping were next to nothing. He flexed his wrists, something was different, he opened his eyes and he looked up; someone had put binders on him while he was unconscious. The unfairness of this happening now, when he had just accepted the idea of being part of a real family, hit him and he knew that Lady Breha would be taking his disappearance very hard; she had wanted him to accept them so badly, and now, when he finally had, he was gone. "I'm sorry, Milady." He whispered hoarsely, then felt a familiar sensation as the ship came out of hyperspace.

He swallowed and steeled himself for whatever was coming next, knowing that they must have reached their destination and would soon be landing. As a pilot, he was able to tell that the ship was descending; and he felt the landing even though Tyrien touched down with the lightness of an experienced pilot. Moments later, he heard Devan's unmistakable laugh and turned his head just in time to see her enter the cargo bay in front of Tyrien and Kien; he swallowed again.

"Well, you were right after all, Tyrien; our little bounty hunter is awake. Hello, Boba." Devan said, smiling him, "How was the flight? Not too uncomfortable, I hope."

"Go rot, Devan." Boba rasped.

"Oh, still that nasty mouth; well, I guess there's no curing that. We're about to take a little hike; I hope you're up to it." Devan told him.

"I've got no boots, you stupid witch." Boba replied, hoarsely.

"What? Did you just call me a witch?" Devan demanded.

"A stupid witch, Devan." Kien corrected.

"You little brat; you'll pay for that later." Devan threatened.

"Since I don't have any boots, I guess I'll be paying for it sooner." Boba rasped in answer.

Devan smiled again, "Yes, you're right about that." She said.

Kien squatted next to him and started to unfasten the restraint straps fastened to the bar, "Just a minute, Kien." Devan said and then bent down and grabbed Boba's face, forcing him to look at her, "A word of warning, bounty hunter; if you so much as breathe wrong when we release those restraints or the ones on your ankles, you'll pay a heavy price. It will make your barefoot hike look like a picnic; you got that?" She told him.

Boba pulled away from her, "Yeah, I got it." He answered.

"Good boy." She said and patted Boba's leg, "Alright go ahead, Kien."

Kien finished releasing the straps from the bar as Devan unfastened those holding his legs together.

Boba grimaced and moaned as he lowered his arms, but before the muscles even had a chance to adjust to this sudden movement, Kien was hauling him to his feet. Devan was busy with her recorder once more setting the remote so she could get into the picture with Kien, "You're all hunched over, Boba" Devan observed, "Can't you stand up straight?"

"No, I can't because your friend, Moran, shot me in the stomach, Devan." Boba answered.

"Oh, yes; that had slipped my mind. I guess we'll just have to record you like that." Devan decided.

"Record me?" Boba repeated.

"Yes, we have to give Kenobi some sign that you're still alive, or he won't come for you." Kien explained.

"You people are insane; you may kill me and Master Kenobi, but the Chancellor will have you hunted down and dragged back to Coruscant. You'll never see the light of day again as long as you live." Boba told them, "And since you're a party to this too, Tyrien, you will be treated no differently."

"There are many places we can hide when this is finished; they'll never catch us." Tyrien replied.

"Oh yes, they will; Chancellor Organa and the Jedi will never give you a moment's peace." Boba promised.

"Enough; we need to record this message and get to the camp so we can get set up before Kenobi gets here." Devan said as she moved next to Boba, "Not a peep from you, boy; or you'll regret it."

"Yeah, yeah; like I don't already." Boba answered sarcastically.

Devan didn't reply as she pressed the remote, "Hello again; I see you've decided to play with us. I'm so glad; as you can see, your little friend is still with us. But time is everything; and I'm not a patient woman, so you'd better hurry up. I know you won't be able to use your Jedi powers to find us, so we'll leave you some clues; just don't take to long or else…well, you show him this time, Kien." Kien smiled as he pulled Boba's head back with a handful of hair and slashed with his hand across the boy's throat.

Having had enough, Boba struggled to pull away, "Don't do it, Master Kenobi." He managed to get out before Devan triggered the recorder to stop.

Tyrien hit him in the back of legs and Boba fell to his knees, "That was really stupid." Kien told him.

"No…what you're…doing…that's stupid." Boba replied haltingly.

"Is everything together, Tyrien?" Devan asked as she removed the chip and placed it on the floor.

"Yes, I just double checked; everything we'll need is on the float." Tyrien confirmed.

Kien hauled Boba back to his feet and Devan prodded him toward the rear hatch, "Get going, boy." She ordered.

-------------

Bail kissed Breha and hugged Gemma then boarded the shuttle that would take him to the medical frigate accompanying the Clone squads he had ordered to rescue Boba. The medical frigate would maintain an orbit above the planet so that medical help would be readily available when Boba was found and liberated from the hunters. He had temporarily granted Mon Mothma the authority of Chancellorship in his absence; an act that Vice Chancellor Mothma had only reluctantly agreed to. In the end, however, she realized the importance of Bail's decision and bowed to his wishes only if he swore to remain aboard the frigate and not travel down to the planet with the rescue party; something _he_ only reluctantly agreed to. He had also heard from Anakin Skywalker and they had agreed to a rendezvous point between the Alderaan and Naboo systems. Anakin was able to borrow a Naboo fighter; a craft small enough to be taken into the frigate's docking bay. However, he had also heard from the head of Naboo's Military force; apparently, Anakin's decision to assist in the rescue operation was not eagerly accepted and Bail got the impression that Anakin could be in danger of losing his position as head of flight training. If that was the case, Bail felt badly for the young man, and wondered if he was no longer wanted there, would Anakin return to the ranks of the Jedi on Coruscant. He looked out the view port; Breha was still there, holding Gemma's hand as they both waved good bye.

Within the hour, he was aboard and the frigate headed for the agreed upon rendezvous point to pick up Anakin.

-------------

There was little conversation on the starcruiser heading toward Myrkr. Obi-Wan and Zak knew what to expect when they encountered the Forceless pockets; for Clive Maru and his Padawan, the experience would be a new and very unwelcome one. Obi-Wan had no concern for Maru; he was an experienced master who would handle it with calm acceptance. Ferri, on the other hand, was an unknown; an arrogant loose cannon who had already expressed his reluctance to participate in this dangerous rescue. Obi-Wan was concerned for all of them, but he was most concerned with what Ferri would do. He had already heard from Anakin; and despite his request not to come, knew that his former apprentice would be with the Clone task force sent to assist them. It actually had not surprised Obi-Wan; after what had happened on Alderaan the week before, and in light of his recent nightmares, Obi-Wan knew Anakin would not be able to stay away. He checked the nav-computer again; in a little over an hour, they would come out of hyperspace above Myrkr. He glanced over at his apprentice; he could sense nothing but calm resolve in Zak as he meditated in the co-pilot's seat next to him. Taking a deep cleansing breath, the Jedi Master joined his Padawan in meditation.

-------------

Anakin was fuming; he had been told that if he chose to abandon his duties to go off on another unauthorized trip, his career with the Naboo Air Corps was over. Even after he explained the importance of the rescue mission and his need to help his good friend, they refused to budge. Without hesitation, Anakin had made his decision; he would not jeopardize the life of the man he considered his brother for his military career. When he had contacted Padme just before he took off to tell her, she had agreed whole-heartedly with his choice; adding that since she would soon be spending much of her time on Coruscant anyway, it would be better if he were no longer affiliated with the Naboo military forces. Besides, she told him, then he could spend more time with the Jedi. He remembered all over again why he loved her so. Still, he was angry that they actually thought he could be threatened into abandoning his brother; it was unthinkable. He had been entertaining the thought of leaving the Air Corps anyway; their flippant attitude regarding Obi-Wan's life cemented Anakin's decision. He didn't even want to be a part of it anymore; and he was coming to the realization that he could no longer divide himself between his family, the Air Corps and the Jedi. If he had to give something up, the Air Corps was the only one of the three he was willing to part with. He was secure and happy with the choice he had made…but he continued to fume over the actions of his former employers.

An hour after he had said goodbye to Padme, Anakin Skywalker made contact with Bail Organa's medical frigate and slipped his Naboo fighter into its docking bay. Within minutes, the frigate made the jump to hyperspace.


	8. Anakin's Warning

Chapter 8 Anakin's Warning

Boba stumbled the last few steps and collapsed in a heap on the permacrete surface inside the bunker. Both knees of his sleep pants were torn and his knees and feet were cut and bleeding along with the palms of his hands. Immediately, Kien grabbed his arm and dragged him further inside and then quickly fastened the restraints around his ankles together. Exhausted and in pain, Boba was barely aware of what Kien was doing. After a moment he moaned, rolled over on his side, drew his legs up into a fetal position and lay still.

"Well, at least we know he won't be going anywhere." Kien said as he straightened up.

"And the fight's gone out of him." Devan added with satisfaction, she crouched down next to him, "Not so tough now, are you, bounty hunter?"

Boba opened his eyes and glared at her, "Go…rot,…bantha…cow." He mumbled and then closed his eyes again.

"But still the foul tongue; and I thought we were getting along so well." Devan replied as she stood back up, "Well, let's get a move on, we've got a trail to mark."

"Devan, if no one is going to stay here with him, we really should secure him to something." Tyrien suggested.

Devan looked down at Boba, debating silently to herself, "Yes, I suppose you're right; he might be faking." She decided, "Just fasten the restraints on his arms to the ones on his feet; that should hold him."

Kien nodded and squatted down next to him; Boba opened his eyes once again and glared at him, but did not fight, as Kien fastened the restraints together, "You'll all pay." He mumbled.

Kien only smiled at him as he stood up and joined Tyrien and Devan near the doorway. They exited, triggering the door behind them, leaving Boba in total darkness. The ex-bounty hunter had never felt so helpless; trussed up like an animal waiting to be slaughtered, weak and in pain, he knew there was nothing he could do to prevent Devan from carrying out her plans. He strained against his bonds until he wore himself out completely and fell asleep.

-------------

"This place already has natural pits that we can use; all we have to do is cover them over." Tyrien informed them.

"How do you know so much about this place, Tyrien?" Kien asked.

"I've been on a couple of hunts here." Tyrien answered.

"Really? So that's how you knew about the bunkers. What were you hunting?" Devan asked.

"Vornskrs." Tyrien told them, "Nasty creatures."

"Oh yes; Viral said something about them." Kien replied.

"So, are you two going to booby trap these pits?" Tyrien asked.

"We thought about it; and then decided it would be more fun to catch him first and then turn him loose to hunt." Devan answered with a smile.

"What makes you think he's going to just play along?" Tyrien asked.

"We'll have at least one, and maybe two reasons for him to cooperate; the first is our little bounty hunter and the second, if we can catch him, is Kenobi's cub." Kien explained, "If we have those two, he won't have a choice but to play."

"Well, be careful; I'll bet he's just as dangerous without his Jedi abilities as he is with them." Tyrien warned.

"We will; it'll be fun." Devan said with a smile, "Now, we want to be sure there are lots of those reptile things along the trail. We wouldn't want him to get the upper hand."

Half an hour later, they returned to the camp, satisfied with their work to find Boba, lying just where they had left him; Devan set up her recorder one last time as Kien knelt next to him and unfastened the straps binding his ankles to his arms.

"Here he is, Kenobi; ready and waiting for you. But you're running out of time, so you better hurry." Kien said with a smile, "Remember what we've told you before; got any last words, kid?"

"Yeah, I hope you all rot away on Kessel." Boba retorted.

Kien just laughed before finishing his message, "I want you, Kenobi; so if there's anyone with you besides your cub, they don't come any further. We have a score to settle, you and me."

Devan paused the recorder, "That was perfect, Kien. Now, just let me say my piece, and you can take this out to the start of our little path for him to find." She said as she and Kien switched positions, "Listen to Kien, Kenobi; you and your cub play the game within the time limits or the little bounty hunter loses. See you soon."

Kien turned the recorder off and removed the chip; Devan took it and placed it inside a brightly colored canister while Kien and Tyrien moved Boba to a corner of the bunker out of the way. Boba immediately rolled over on his side again and curled up.

Kien took the canister from Devan, "I'll just put this where our Jedi friend will find it; be back in a bit." He said and left the bunker.

"You know, there are cells down below; we could put your little friend down there." Tyrien suggested after Kien had gone.

"Hmm…maybe, what's the lighting like down there?" Devan asked.

"Well, it's pretty dim; I think it was originally only used as a storage area." Tyrien answered.

"Then let's wait a bit; I may want to make another recording, and it seems like too much trouble to haul him back up here. When we have Kenobi for certain, then we can put him down there." Devan decided. "And the cub too, if we get him."

Tyrien nodded in agreement.

-------------

"I am sorry about the Air Corps, Anakin." Bail said as Anakin climbed out of the fighter's cockpit.

"Thank you, Chancellor; but I'm not." Anakin answered.

"Oh? I was under the impression that you were happy with the Corps." Bail replied.

"I was for a while; and then something happened that changed everything, so I probably would have left soon anyway. My priorities have changed." Anakin told him.

"Ah." Bail said, nodding his head, "The Jedi?"

"Yes, I've realized how important the Order is to me; more important than the Air Corps." Anakin explained.

"And what about your family, Anakin? Where do they fit into this?" Bail asked.

"My family comes first, of course; they always have." Anakin answered.

"Yet here you are, running off on a rescue mission; are you sure your family comes first?" Bail questioned.

Anakin looked at him for a moment in puzzlement, "Obi-Wan Kenobi is like my brother; that makes him part of my family." He said.

"And what of Boba?" Bail asked.

Anakin smiled, "I am going to help my brother find him and bring him home, Chancellor; I just want to make sure they both come through this in one piece." He replied, "How far away are we?"

"I ordered the jump to hyperspace as soon as your fighter was secured; we should be there in about three hours." Bail answered.

"And Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

Bail hesitated and looked at the floor before answering, "He has probably already come out of hyperspace above Myrkr."

-------------

Obi-Wan had just begun his descent into the atmosphere of Myrkr when an anxious Anakin connected with him. _"We are still hours behind you. I am very worried." "I know; but we cannot wait." "You were running in my nightmare." "Alright, then we will not run." "You just disappeared, Obi-Wan." "In a way, we will be disappearing if we are near any ysalamiri; maybe that's what you were seeing." "Possibly, but I sensed a danger along with it. Please, be careful." "I will be sure that we take every precaution. We might even have this taken care of before you arrive." "I hope you're right; may the Force be with you, my brother." "And may it be with you, Anakin. Remember, as we enter and leave the Forceless pockets, you will lose me periodically; it will not necessarily mean anything is wrong." "I'll try not to be concerned then." "I will see you in a few hours."_

"Are you picking anything up on the sensors, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, not…wait, yes; there's a distress beacon coming from…from there." Zak answered, pointing to the coordinates registering on his monitor.

"Well, there it is, our first bread crumb." Obi-Wan said.

"You mean it's a trap?" Ferri asked, "We're not actually going down there, are we?"

"If we do not go, then they will kill Boba Fett; the distress beacon is not a trap, it's only the beginning of a trail that will lead to one." Obi-Wan explained.

"But you don't know that; maybe they've rigged their ship to explode." Ferri argued.

"I know Devan well enough to know that would be much too easy. She likes her games more challenging." Obi-Wan replied.

"So what_ is_ our next move, Master Kenobi?" Clive asked.

"Land as close to that distress beacon as we can get; it's probably this Advar Tyrien's ship." Obi-Wan answered.

"And you think we will find a clue from your hunters that will lead us to Fett?" Clive asked.

"It will not be that simple; we will most likely find a clue that will lead to another clue." Obi-Wan told him, "And each clue will lead us further into their trap."

"That is going to get very dangerous." Clive said.

"Yes, which is why I want you to remain with the ship once we get a look at Devan's first clue." Obi-Wan replied.

"And leave you to face that pair alone? I don't think that's wise, Master Kenobi." Clive objected.

"When we start getting into the trees where the ysalamiri are, there will be no Force. I know what it's like because I have been without it; you and Ferri do not. It would be better if you remained here." Obi-Wan insisted.

"And where does that leave me, Master? Boba is my friend, and you are my master; my place is with you and it should be my right to help my friend." Zak interjected.

"I would prefer for you to remain onboard with Ferri and Master Maru." Obi-Wan answered and then just as Zak opened his mouth to protest, finished with, "However, I may not have the luxury of choice; Devan and Kien may demand your participation as well."

-------------

"Lord Carlyle; your investigator is on the com; he says that he has discovered where your daughter went." Stewart announced the office intercom.

"Did he now? Where? Did he tell you where?" Carlyle asked.

"Yes, my lord; a planet called Myrkr, I believe." Stewart answered.

"Myrkr? What in the galaxy is she doing there?" Carlyle wondered.

"I'm sure I don't know, sir." Stewart replied.

"Well, when is he leaving?" Carlyle asked.

"Well, sir, he's…he's not. He has hired…" Stewart began.

"What? You tell him that the last idiot he hired let her get away. You tell him…no, transfer that com here, I'll tell the fool myself." Carlyle demanded.

"Yes sir; transferring now." Stewart answered, followed almost immediately by the appearance of a holo-image on Carlyle's desk.

"Lord Carlyle, as I was telling your man, I have loc…" Aang began.

"Yes, yes; Stewart told me. What I want to know is when YOU are leaving for that planet…what was its name, Myr…something?" Carlyle cut him off.

"Myrkr, yes sir; I told your man that I have already eng…" Aang began again.

"That will not due, Aang; the last time you sent someone to get her, he failed and she's still on the loose. You go to this Myrkr and bring her back yourself." Carlyle cut him off angrily with his command.

"Sir, I assure you the man I sent…" Aang tried once more.

"You assured me the last time and we both know how that ended. Go get her, Aang." Carlyle ordered.

"I've already sent someone; what do you want me to do about that?" Aang asked.

"Have him track her down; then lay low and wait for you. I want you to handle this personally this time, Aang; and I don't want any mistakes. Do you understand that?" Carlyle answered.

"Yes, sir; if that's what you want." Aang complied, "I will leave within the hour."

"Yes, you will; and you will not contact me again until you have her." Carlyle ordered.

"Yes, my lord; when I have her." Aang replied.

Aang's image faded, "Idiot." Carlyle said aloud to himself.

-------------

"I have heard a disturbing rumor, Viral." Cardl said.

"Oh? What would that be?" Viral asked.

"I have been told that two of my hunters have stolen a boy and are using him as bait to lure a Jedi into a trap." Cardl answered and then asked, "You would not know anything about that, would you?"

"No, Cardl; which hunters have done such a stupid thing?" Viral asked.

"The two that you brought with you from Coruscant. I cannot have that, Viral; the Jedi leave me alone as long as I maintain peace in this part of the galaxy. But if they find out that I was behind that ridiculous manhunt on Alderaan, even if I didn't sanction it, they will come after me. This boy they took is a favorite of the Chancellor's and I will have to contend with him as well. Find those two fools and bring them to me." Cardl ordered.

"And what about the boy?" Viral asked.

"Hmmm…the boy is of no consequence to me; however, I am sure the good Chancellor will want him back." Cardl answered and laughed vindictively, "If you find him, bring him to me as well; how grateful the Chancellor will be when I return the boy to him."

"How will I know where they've gone?" Viral asked.

"I am sure you can find out." Cardl replied and then narrowed his eyes, "That is, if you do not know already."

-------------

With Obi-Wan leading the way, they approached the ship cautiously; there in the clearing, far enough from the trees and the ysalamiri, Obi-Wan was confident that he would be able to sense any sign of danger. The boarding ramp of the ship was down and Obi-Wan put a hand to his weapon as he walked up into the ship. Inside, a speeder was parked in the cargo bay; too big to be of any use in the forested area surrounding the ship, its owner had chosen to leave it behind. They began to explore the bay and Ferri felt himself drawn to the hull near the speeder. Clive watched him for a moment before turning to Obi-Wan, "He is strongly post cognitive; he must be sensing something over there." He said.

"Boba Fett; is he dark haired?" Ferri asked.

"Yes, like the Clones." Obi-Wan answered.

"And about my height?" Ferri questioned.

"Yes, I believe so; what are you picking up, Ferri?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He was here, right here; tied to this bar." Ferri informed them as he touched the bar, "Oh."

He sat down on the floor, "Ferri?" Clive moved closer.

Ferri put his hand up, "No, it's alright. He must have been drugged, I felt dizzy when I touched that." He explained, "And his stomach hurt."

"Yes, that's where Moran shot him." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Here, Master." Zak announced as he spotted the data chip lying on the floor and picked it up.

Obi-Wan closed the distance between Zak and himself, "Our bread crumb." He said grimly as he took the chip Zak offered.

He slipped the chip into his portable viewer and there was Boba Fett, looking pale, shackled and standing slightly hunched over between Devan Carlyle with her devastating smile and Kien Valier. As the message played out Devan urged them to hurry along and Kien repeated Devan's earlier threat; the recording ended abruptly after Boba warned them off.

"Well, one thing is readily apparent." Obi-Wan observed after a moment, "Their decision to come here was deliberate. They knew we would be at a disadvantage here."

Clive shook his head, "Then they know we cannot use the Force here; what do we do now?" He asked.

"Fan out around the clearing and look for another bread crumb." Obi-Wan answered.

"You can't honestly want to continue with this!" Ferri exclaimed.

"What I want and what must be done are two different things. That boy's life is at stake here, I have no choice. As for you and Master Maru, as long as you stay in the clearing, you will maintain your connection to the Force. Since I am the senior Jedi here, and a member of the Council, I am ordering both of you to remain here once another clue has been discovered." Obi-Wan replied.

"And what about your apprentice, Master Kenobi? Surely you are not going to drag him into danger." Maru asked.

"Zak is a Jedi; he is well trained and we work very well together. I would choose for him to stay behind with you if I could; but he has given his reasons for wanting to remain with me and they are legitimate ones. And there is the real possibility that our friends will require his participation in this sick game of theirs." Obi-Wan told him as they left the ship.

As they scattered about the clearing, Ferri felt himself pulled toward an area near the edge of the clearing. Without thinking, Clive Maru's apprentice left the clearing and entered the stand of trees. He continued on, feeling compelled to follow in Boba's footsteps until…it happened. He suddenly felt nothing; he looked around in panic and noticed he had come into the trees without realizing it. He looked up, searching for the strange Force repelling reptile and found one immediately; hanging by its front claws high in a tree. His gaze wandered to another one, a short distance away; he was in one of the Forceless voids Master Kenobi had spoken of. Trying to push his panic down, Ferri tried to retrace his steps and return to the clearing, but after only a few minutes, he gave up; without the Force, Ferri felt blind and lost. He started to pull his comlink from his belt when he noticed a shadow move in front of him. Looking up, he met the gaze of Kien Valier.

"Well, you're not the cub; who are you?" Kien asked.

"None of your business; what kind of cub are you looking for?" Ferri asked.

"You have a smart mouth, kid; the kind of cub I'm looking for has two legs." Kien answered, "And answers to the name Zak; know anyone like that?"

"What if I did?" Ferri asked.

"Well, if you did, I just might let you live." Kien told him.

"You mean if I helped you." Ferri surmised.

"Yes; what do you say? It's up to you, I don't care either way." Kien told him.

"Well, I've got no love for Zak Perrin; what do I have to do?" Ferri asked.


	9. The Effects of Ysalamiri

Chapter 9 The Effects of Ysalamiri

Ferri burst out of the woods into the clearing, "I've found him!" He announced triumphantly.

"Ferri, you were told not to go into the woods; we were very concerned about you." Clive scolded.

"I'm sorry, I just felt pulled in this direction; I was in the trees before I realized it, and then I lost the Force. But I found your bounty hunter; I've left a trail so I can lead you back there." Ferri said eagerly.

"Why didn't you just bring him out yourself?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I couldn't get to him; he's in some kind of pit." Ferri explained.

"And it didn't bother you when you could not feel the Force?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, yes; I felt as if I were blind, but I can stand it a little longer so I can show you where he is." Ferri insisted, "Oh yes, and I found this."

Ferri brought out the canister containing the data chip, "I thought it was strange that this thing was just lying on the path, so I figured maybe it has something to do with what's happening." He explained.

Obi-Wan took the canister and opened it, "Yes, it looks as if you've found another bread crumb, Ferri; good work. Let's see what's on this one." He said as he inserted the chip into the viewer.

This time, only Kien and the unfortunate Boba appeared at the beginning with Devan making one last threat at the end, "Well, that settles it; you and Ferri have to remain here, Clive. Wait for the Chancellor's ship and direct his men into the wood when they arrive if Zak and I have not returned by that time." Obi-Wan instructed, "You have done very well, Ferri; is the way well marked?"

"Yes, I think so, I tore up the bandaging out of my med kit and when that ran out, I tore off pieces of my cloak, see?" Ferri said, holding up the ragged edges of his cloak, "You shouldn't have any trouble finding him."

"Alright; good boy. You wait here then with Master Maru." Obi-Wan replied, "Come, Padawan."

"Well, this is against my better judgment, Master Kenobi. May the Force be with you." Clive said.

"Thank you, Clive." Obi-Wan said as he entered the woods.

Zak looked at Ferri with uncertainty for a moment before following his master.

-------------

Anakin stopped pacing for a moment and leaned up against the bulkhead of the ship, "Anakin? Are you alright?" Bail asked.

"What? Oh, yes." Anakin answered and then smiled, "I've just lost Obi-Wan; he must have entered one of the voids."

"Are you sure you are alright?" Bail asked.

"Yes, it's difficult to explain; I can always feel Obi-Wan, especially now; he is a constant presence. It's just disconcerting when I can't feel him; like something is missing." Anakin explained, smiling again.

"And you are still worried that it is more than that; are you not?" Bail asked.

"Yes, there is that; because of my nightmares." Anakin admitted, "How much longer?"

"Still another two and a half hours, Anakin." Bail answered, "I am sorry."

"It's alright; I know you want to get there as quickly as I do. We must now both be patient." Anakin replied.

Bail nodded and patted Anakin on the shoulder.

-------------

Banyon sat back after entering hyperspace on his way to Myrkr; he had been reluctant to continue working for Weston Carlyle under the lord's investigator, Aang, but the additional award offered by Aang, convinced him to take on the additional job of chasing Carlyle's daughter across the galaxy to Myrkr. He wondered if he would find her there, or was he just too far behind and she would be gone before he even arrived as she had been on Nar Shaddaa. He still worried about running into the Jedi; how could he ever explain to them what he had been hired to do? No matter, he would leave that to Aang; the investigator told him Carlyle demanded he handle the girl's apprehension personally. He, Banyon, was only supposed to locate the girl and then wait for Aang; the challenge would be trying to find a place to land close enough to the ship Devan Carlyle had fled in and yet still remain hidden from the Jedi he knew must have arrived before him. Well, that's what he was getting paid for, wasn't it. He smiled and relaxed, there was little else to do for the next few hours.

-------------

Viral licked his lips nervously as he went through his preflight check before leaving Nar Shaddaa. Cardl's last words and that final look before he left his palace bothered him. He wondered what Devan and Kien would tell Cardl if the ugly slug ever got the opportunity to question them about how they came up with the idea about going to Myrkr. Maybe the pair would have to have an unfortunate accident somewhere between Myrkr and Nar Shaddaa after he caught them. Yes, that was something he was going to have to think long and hard about. An accident would certainly shut them up.

-------------

Aang was not happy; he was not accustomed to being dictated to by anyone and he had never had any problems dealing with Weston Carlyle until now. And it was Carlyle's own doing; he had been warned by Aang himself that she was playing him the first time she was arrested. But would Carlyle listen? No, the rich sot had let Devan go then and the time after that and now look what a mess she had made; one that Aang now had to somehow clean up. Was it his fault Banyon had missed Devan? No again, if Aang himself had gone, he would have missed her as well. Now here he was being forced to travel halfway across the galaxy to do something that Banyon was perfectly capable of handling himself. He hoped that when all this was over, Carlyle would lock his crazy daughter and her boyfriend up and throw away the lock code. Carlyle was not paying him enough to have to put up with this kind of trouble.

-------------

Boba was still lying in the corner in a feverish daze when Kien returned to the bunker, "Well, get ready because it won't be long before Kenobi will be ours to do what we please with." He announced, grinning from ear to ear.

"What? Already?" Devan asked, "Tell us what happened, Kien."

"I was waiting like you told me to when this other kid wandered by….and he…" Kien began.

"Other kid? Didn't they get that last chip? I warned them to come alone or we…get him; get him now, I'll teach Kenobi to mess with me." Devan ordered.

"No, Devan; the boy wandered in the wood before they found the chip; and the thing is, he doesn't even like the cub." Kien explained.

"And he agreed to help you just like that? You're such an idiot, Kien; it was a trick." Devan said.

"I don't think so; I told him that if he helped me, I wouldn't kill him and he told me he had no love for Zak. If you had seen the boy's face when he said that, you'd know he was telling the truth. Anyway, I showed him one of our pits and helped him flag a trail to it; then I gave him the canister with the chip and sent him back. I'm telling you, Devan; Kenobi is ours." Kien insisted.

"Alright, alright; go back out there then and wait. Contact me if he comes and I'll come out to meet you; but if he doesn't come right away, we kill our little friend and high-tail out of here." Devan replied.

"You got it, Devan." Kien promised and then left quickly.

Devan walked over and squatted down next to Boba, "Well, it's almost over for you, kid." She said and patted him on the arm.

Boba turned his head and glared at her for a moment, "Go rot, Devan." He mumbled and looked away.

"Defiant to the end; that's what I love about you, bounty hunter." Devan told him as she stood up.

"Shall we put him down below now?" Tyrien asked.

"We'll wait until we hear from Kien." Devan answered.

-------------

They were able to walk several meters into the woods before losing the Force. Obi-Wan looked up and spotted an ysalamiri almost immediately; then he looked down at Zak and noticed that he too had spotted the reptile, "Are you alright, Padawan?" He asked.

"Yes, I was expecting it; but it makes me nervous, let's get Boba and get out of here." Zak answered.

"I'm with you there, Zak; I don't like this feeling either." Obi-Wan replied, putting a hand on Zak's shoulder, "Not to mention how Master Anakin is taking this."

Zak smiled at that, "Not well at all, I would think." He said.

Obi-Wan smiled back at him, "Probably not." He answered, "At least Ferri marked the trail well; this should not take long."

"There's something…no, I'm probably wrong." Zak started and then quit.

"Tell me, Zak." Obi-Wan prompted.

"Well, it's Ferri; I got the sense that he was hiding something." Zak told him.

"That concerns me; what would he be hiding?" Obi-Wan replied.

"I don't know; maybe just his hostility towards me." Zak speculated with a dismissive shrug.

"That could be it; come on, let's just get this done, shall we?" Obi-Wan answered.

They walked a couple of kilometers further; looking up every once in a while to see the ysalamiri scattered throughout the trees, effectively pushing back the Force and creating a large bubble where the powerful entity did not exist. Obi-Wan focused on watching for movement and listening to the sounds around him; without the Force, those were the only senses he could rely on. Zak did the same, constantly looking behind him and to the side; and when the vornskr attacked, he was ready for it…almost. The animal leaped at him just as he pulled his lightsaber from his belt, knocking him to the ground. Obi-Wan turned, lightsaber ignited in his hand and bisected it before any damage could be done.

"Thank you, Master." Zak said with relief.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked as he pulled his apprentice to his feet.

"Yes, I think so; he came out of nowhere." Zak answered.

"I know; I guess we're just going to have to be more careful." Obi-Wan replied, as he gave Zak a cursory once over just be sure he was not injured, "And these things hunt in packs, so the rest of his pack is probably very close."

"Yes, Master." Zak said, weapon in hand.

They walked another half meter when another vornskr appeared in front of them. Obi-Wan continued toward it and the vornskr growled and bared its teeth at him. Zak, meanwhile, noticed another one coming out of the trees on his right and turned his attention to it just as a third animal appeared to his left. Obi-Wan swung his ignited weapon at the creature before him, taking its head off, "Run, Padawan." He instructed, as he heard the hum of Zak's lightsaber swinging at one of the vornskrs coming toward him.

Zak didn't hesitate and sprinted ahead, following Ferri's markers. If he had to run, better that he be running in the right direction. Obi-Wan took out the third vornskr before following his apprentice; at that moment, it occurred to him that they were now acting out Anakin's nightmare….

-------------

Anakin's nightmare invaded his meditation, and he cried out involuntarily as he watched his friend, his brother disappear in front of him again.

"Anakin?" He heard Bail's voice say as he disengaged himself from the vision.

Anakin gasped for air as he opened his eyes to see a very concerned Bail squatting down in front of him.

"Anakin?" Bail repeated, placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin wiped perspiration from his face, "Fine, I'm fine; it was that damnable nightmare again." He said and then tried to smile; "Now it's invading my meditation; how long before we get to Myrkr?"

"Not long, maybe another hour or so; what does it mean, when a nightmare invades your meditation?" Bail asked.

"The last time….was when Obi-Wan was abducted by Mas Amedda's hired thugs. Master Yoda told me then that it actually happened at the same time I had the vision; I'm afraid that's what happened this time too." Anakin answered. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"What did you see, Anakin?" Bail asked.

"Not much really; he and Zak were running and then they just disappear." Anakin told him.

"And that is enough for you to be worried?" Bail asked.

"Yes; that and the sense that something has gone very wrong." Anakin replied.

-------------

Ferri walked back to the starcruiser; the idea that he had just betrayed two of his own was beginning to bother him. It had seemed so simple when he agreed to help Valier; but now guilt over what he had done was creeping up on him. Although he still held no love for Zak, Ferri began to wonder what kind of Jedi he was if he could turn another Jedi over to the enemy regardless of his personal feelings; not to mention the fact that he had also betrayed Master Kenobi whom he had always respected. Now, however, it was done and he could do nothing about it. And once everything was over with, no one would be able to tell about it; he certainly never would. He couldn't; it would be the end of his life as a Jedi if he did.

"Ferri, are you alright?" Clive asked, interrupting Ferri's train of thought.

"What? Oh, yes; I was just thinking about how strange it felt being without the Force. I hope Zak and Master Kenobi can deal with that." Ferri answered.

"I'm sure they will be just fine; and as soon as Boba Fett is safe, we can send in the Clone troopers to round up the hunters." Clive replied, "They should be here in about an hour; the timing couldn't be any better."

Ferri smiled, "You're right, Master; everything will be alright." He said.

-------------

Zak raced through the trees, following Ferri's markers as they turned from the color of the Padawan's brown cloak to the white of the bandages he had taken from his med kit. He could hear his master running behind him and the sound of growling vornskrs, telling him that the surviving members of the pack had not given up.

Obi-Wan ran behind Zak, knowing that Anakin's nightmare was becoming reality, but realizing that there was nothing he could do to stop it. He pulled even with his apprentice, chancing a look back at the vornskrs pursuing them and suddenly felt the ground beneath his feet give way. Unable to use the Force to break his fall, Obi-Wan tried instead to soften his landing by rolling with it and then Zak landed on top of him.

-------------

Kien could hear them coming before he saw them and quickly concealed himself behind a tree just as Kenobi and his cub appeared, running. He saw Kenobi look back and realized what the pair had been running from; at that moment, he watched as Kenobi and the boy disappeared into the pit as the cover broke under their feet. The vornskrs stared down into the pit for a moment as if trying to decide what to do and then one by one retreated back into the trees. Kien smiled in satisfaction and pulled out his comlink.

"Kenobi is ours, Devan; I told you the kid wouldn't let us down." He announced.

"So you were right about him; good work, Kien. I'll join you as soon as I've taken care of the bounty hunter." Devan answered.

"No, he can wait; let's take care of Kenobi first." Kien suggested.

"Alright; I'll have Tyrien throw him in one of those cells and we can deal with him later." Devan agreed, "I'm ready to hunt again."

"Bring the weapons." Kien said.

"Now? I think it's better if we use blasters at least until we have the cub locked up." Devan countered.

"Yeah, you're probably right; Kenobi is more likely to behave if we give him a little incentive." Kien conceded.

"Exactly, give me a few minutes to stow Boba Fett and I'll join you." Devan said, "Oh, Kien, he isn't dead, is he? That would put a damper on things."

"I don't know; let me check." Kien answered, then walked to the edge of the pit and looked down.

-------------

"Well, it's nearly over now, bounty hunter." Devan said as she waited for Kien to get back to her, "But you've got a little longer to think about what Kien and I plan to do with you."

"You have no idea….what…you've done." Boba replied.

Devan smiled, "Don't I? Take him down now, Tyrien; when I've finished with the Jedi I'll deal with him." She said.

"Don't try anything, kid; or you'll regret it." Tyrien warned bending down to unfasten the straps on the leg restraints.

"You're…you're going…to kill me…anyway; I…I have nothing…to lose." Boba answered as he tensed to kick.

"I can make this real painful for you; kick me, and I'll break your leg." Tyrien threatened and placed his hands on one of Boba's legs.

Boba sighed in resignation and relaxed his legs, "You win." He said; squeezing his eyes closed against the indignant tears forming there.

"Yeah, I thought you'd see it that way." Tyrien replied as he took Boba by the arm and hauled him to his feet and shoved him forward, "Trigger the lift, Devan."

Devan complied and the lift door slid open; Tyrien pushed Boba into the lift and pinned him against the far wall, "Don't move." He ordered as Devan entered the lift behind them.

"He's alive, Devan; get out here so we can secure them both." Kien's voice informed them from Devan's comlink as the door slid closed.

"Yes, alright; we're taking the bounty hunter down now. I'll be with you shortly." Devan replied.

The lift started and stopped; and the door slid open to reveal a dim corridor. Tyrien took Boba by the arm and dragged him down the corridor a short distance, "That's far enough." Devan decided and triggered the door to one of the cells.

Tyrien pulled the boy in and forced him to the ground, holding him there as Devan fastened the restraint straps to secure his ankles together, "There, that will hold you until we're ready." She said and then stood up.

"You'll pay….you'll…all pay." Boba vowed.

They only laughed at him; then left the cell and triggered the door behind them. In the dim light coming through his cell door, as he heard their retreating footsteps and the sound of the lift door closing, Boba gave in to the hopelessness of his situation. He rolled over on his side and brought his legs up. Thoughts of how violently his father's life had ended and how differently his own life could have been with Bail and Breha and little Gemma; and his Jedi friend, Zak haunted him. Now, his life would end just as violently as Jango's had. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi once told him that he had made a difference when he had turned his life around. The only difference he had made this time was to lure that Jedi to his death. Tears formed and slid down over the bridge of his nose and down his cheek; this wasn't how things were supposed to turn out, "I'm so sorry." He whispered.


	10. Into the Trap

Chapter 10 Into the Trap

Obi-Wan landed hard, his effort to roll out of the fall thwarted when his apprentice landed on top of him. For a moment, he laid there, with Zak lying across his back trying to catch his breath. Zak moaned, "Zak?"

Obi-Wan gasped.

Zak moaned again and then replied, "Yeah."

"Are…you…hurt?" Obi-Wan asked, fighting for breath.

"Umm…no, Master." Zak answered.

"Then…could you…please…" Obi-Wan started to ask.

"Oh sorry." Zak interrupted when the fact that he was lying on top of his master dawned on him.

He rolled off and lay still on the ground for a moment looking up at the vornskrs looking down at him.

Obi-Wan grunted as he rolled over on his back and, with a little effort, managed to sit up. Zak watched as the vornskrs moved out of sight one at a time before he too sat up and looked at Obi-Wan, "You're bleeding again, Master." He told the older Jedi.

Obi-Wan put his hand to his head, and sure enough, he felt the warm wetness of fresh blood; the gash above his eye had reopened, "Oh dear." He said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I had a softer landing than you did." Zak answered, smiling.

Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled back at him, "Lucky you; now, we had better contacted Master Maru and tell him what's happened." He said, reaching for his comlink, "Blast it!"

Zak looked at what had once been his master's comlink before it had come in contact with a rock on the floor of the pit, "Well, mine should be….oh this is not good, Master." Zak replied when he realized his was missing, "I'm sorry; I must have lost it when that vornskr knocked me down."

"That's alright; we'll just have to get out of this ourselves." He assured Zak with a pat on the shoulder, "It won't be the first time."

"I should have been more careful." Zak admonished himself.

Obi-Wan stood up with a groan and put a hand down to help Zak up, "We had our hands full at the time, Zak; I might have lost mine too if I'd been in your place." He told him.

"This was a trap, wasn't it." Zak said.

"Yes, it appears to be." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"That's what Ferri was hiding from me; he tricked us, Master." Zak realized.

"Yes, I'm afraid he did. But we still have our repelling lines; we can climb out of here very easily." Obi-Wan assured him.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere, Jedi." Someone above them said, "At least not until Devan gets here."

They both looked up and over to the other edge of the pit to see Kien smiling down at them and pointing a blaster rifle in their direction. Obi-Wan started to move toward him, "Huh uh, you stay right where you are, Kenobi, or I'll put a nice big hole in your boy." He threatened.

Obi-Wan put an arm across Zak's chest and drew his Padawan behind him, "What do you want?" He asked.

"What do I want? Retribution for this!" Kien answered holding up the still bandaged hand.

"Ah yes, that; it makes me wonder how good a shot you are with your off-hand, Kien." Obi-Wan said.

"Good enough; go ahead, test me." Kien bragged.

"I'd rather not take the chance; your wild shot just might hit my apprentice." Obi-Wan replied.

"Right; well the two of you just sit down and wait for Devan. She'll be along in a minute." Kien ordered.

"And when she gets here, what are you going to do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Finish what we started on Alderaan." Kien told him, "Now sit down."

"Zak and I will not be party to this, Kien; there are Clone troopers on the way here as we speak." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, see, you don't have much choice; either you let us hunt you or we'll kill your little bounty hunter friend and then we'll kill your cub." Kien warned, "Now, I'm telling you one last time; sit down."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Very well; you win this round, Kien." He said and then turned his head, "Do as he says, Padawan."

Zak nodded reluctantly and sat down and Obi-Wan joined him, "This is not over." He told the hunter.

-------------

"I'm sorry, Master Skywalker; I advised him not to go." Clive said as he finished explaining to Anakin what had happened.

"I know; but with a boy's life at stake, he really didn't have much choice. We are just about to come out of hyperspace and will be shuttling troops down as soon as possible. I will be aboard the first shuttle; I will see you shortly." Anakin informed him.

"Alright; you have our coordinates, Ferri and I will be waiting for you." Clive replied.

"Very good, Clive." Anakin answered and ended the transmission.

"Well, Padawan, they are nearly here. It should not be much longer." Clive said, turning to his apprentice.

"Oh, that's good news." Ferri replied, while inwardly dreading Skywalker's arrival and trying to think of a way to avoid him.

Ferri knew how powerful Anakin was; The Chosen One would sense his guilt and then he would know what Ferri had done. He began to fear what Anakin would do to him.

-------------

Anakin ended the transmission and shook his head, "The closer we get, Chancellor, the stronger this bad feeling gets. Clive Maru just told me that Obi-Wan and Zak were forced to go after Boba alone because the hunters threatened to kill him if they didn't. Something's happened; something bad, something very bad." He said.

"We will be there very soon, Anakin; and then we can get to the bottom of this." Bail assured him as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I only hope we aren't too late." Anakin answered with a shake of his head.

-------------

Devan joined Kien and peered down into the pit, "Well, well, well; hello, Master Jedi; how nice of you to drop in. I assume Kien has explained the game to you; basically it's the same one we were playing on Alderaan. Only in this one, the stakes are a bit higher." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

"You're going to kill us all anyway, Devan; why don't you just do it and be done?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh, where's the fun in that? Then I'd just have to get my fun some other way, like killing your little bounty hunter first right in front of you…and I'd do it slowly; you don't want to see that do you? And then there's your cub to think about; he'd be next, just as slowly. Followed by you; so you see, I don't see as you have much choice. But, to prove what a fair-minded woman I am, I'll offer you a deal, just this once. If you beat Kien and me in this game, I'll tell my other friend to let all of you go. How would that be?" Devan answered amicably.

"Well, the problem with that, Devan, is that your other friend is in this just as deeply as you. He kidnapped the Chancellor's son from the medical center while the boy was still recovering. That's a serious charge; not to mention helping you and Kien set up this little game of yours. Somehow, I don't think he would go along with that part of your deal." Obi-Wan told her, "How did you persuade Ferri to go along with this?"

"Ferri?" Devan asked, looking at Kien.

"That must be the other boy; I told you about him." Kien answered, "His life, that was all it took, Kenobi; he's a little cowardly for a Jedi, don't you agree?"

Zak nodded knowingly, "I see; so you took advantage of his fear for his life? That's nice, Kien." He said.

"Well, I would think if he liked you in the least bit, he would have had second thoughts. But he said he had no love for you; so apparently, the decision wasn't to hard for him." Kien replied.

"That's enough talk." Devan said, taking a pair of binders from her belt and throwing them into the pit, "Pick those up, cub; and put them on Master Kenobi there."

"What if I don't?" Zak asked, "Are you going to come down here and force me to?"

"Oh no; I'll just shoot your master in the head, is that what you want?" Devan answered, "Do it, boy."

Zak hesitated, "If you shoot him, then you'll spoil your fun." He said.

"True; in that case, I'll just shoot you." She told Zak and then looked at Obi-Wan, "How would that be, Kenobi?"

"Do as she says, Zak." Obi-Wan instructed, "We don't have a choice right now."

Zak sighed and reached for the binders, "Behind his back, kid." Kien ordered.

Zak looked up at them and then at Obi-Wan; Obi-Wan nodded and put his arms behind his back. Zak sighed, shook his head and swallowed as he locked the binders around his master's wrists, "Tighten them down good, boy; we don't want him getting loose on us." Devan added.

"It's alright, Padawan; do what she wants." Obi-Wan told him quietly, wincing as Zak squeezed them tightly.

"That's it, now I want both laser swords where I can see them." Devan instructed.

Zak looked on the ground, and searched underneath the camouflage material that had covered the pit and fallen down with them; finding one and then the other, he brought them both out and held them up.

"Good boy; attach both of them to your belt. Now, these are for you." Devan said and threw another pair down, "You put them on and then we'll get you out of there."

"I can't leave you here with them, Master." Zak told Obi-Wan as he attached the both lightsabers to his belt.

"Time's running out, kid; put those on or Devan and I might just decide it's too much trouble to play with your master before we kill him." Kien warned.

Zak swallowed and gave Obi-Wan a stricken look before he stood up and secured the binders around his wrists in front of him, "That's a good boy, now come on over here and we'll throw a line down for you." Devan said.

Obi-Wan looked at him reassuringly, "Go on, now; I'll be alright." He said.

Zak moved to the wall below them and waited as Devan tossed a line down to him; he grasped the line and looked toward his master as Kien pulled the line up until he felt Devan's hands yanking him up over the edge of the pit. He had one last glimpse of Obi-Wan before Kien hauled him to his feet and pushed him away from the pit, "Very good; now you just sit down there and wait. Once we have your little cub tucked away safe and sound, we'll come back and start the game." Devan told Obi-Wan as she looked down at him before turning away and moving, with Kien, out of Obi-Wan's line of sight.

"You'll never get away with this." Zak told them as Kien took the weapons and prodded him forward.

"Shut up, kid; it's over for you and your Master Kenobi and your little bounty hunting friend." Kien replied, poking him sharply in the back with the end of his blaster rifle, "Just keep moving."

"If you kill us, the Jedi and the Chancellor will hunt you down." Zak said.

"Well, they'll have a hard time finding us; there are many places for us to hide from them." Devan answered.

Zak laughed, "You won't even make it out of this system; even if you manage to get off the planet. The Chancellor's troopers are already on the way. By the time you play out this little game, they will already be here looking for you." He informed them.

"Clone troopers? They aren't smart enough to find us." Kien laughed back at him.

"We'll just have to see about that." Zak replied.  
Devan jabbed him in the back, "Enough talk, just keep moving." She ordered.

-------------

Obi-Wan silently berated himself for not recognizing Ferri's treachery; even after Zak's uncertainty, he had continued on. He had done this because he could not believe that Ferri, for all his resentment toward Zak, would actually betray them. He had overestimated the boy by thinking that underneath all the hostility, Ferri was still a Jedi; he had been wrong and now it just might cost both of them, not to mention Boba, their lives. He wondered how far away Anakin was with the Clone support troopers; would he arrive in time to stop this madness? Obi-Wan knew that the only chance any of them had was for him to play along and try to stay ahead of Devan and Kien until Anakin and the Clones found them. Without the Force, that would be very difficult, and then there were the vornskrs to deal with as well; they would also be hunting him.

"_Hurry, Anakin." _He thought to himself.

-------------

Banyon fidgeted in his seat; he hated these long trips through hyperspace. The small ship he piloted had little room to move around in. He checked the nav-computer for the umpteenth time to see how much longer it would be. Just about an hour and half; he only hoped he was not too late and that Carlyle's daughter was still here and that he would not meet up with the Jedi…or anyone else who might be hunting for her; he wanted to get paid.

-------------

Viral paced the ship; the more he thought about Cardl's last words and that look he gave him, the more he began to think that Cardl suspected he had been the one to tell Kien and Devan about Myrkr. If Cardl discovered that his suspicion was correct, Viral knew he was a dead man; just like Moran before him. Even if he were to eliminate the pair before Cardl had a chance to talk to them, he would never trust Viral again. But if he managed to secure the boy and give him to Cardl as a gift, maybe Cardl would lay his mistrust aside. Yes, the boy would be the key.

-------------

Devan triggered the bunker door and Kien shoved Zak in.

"Ah, there you are. I was just beginning to wonder what happened to you; so this is the Jedi cub you've been talking about." Tyrien said, looking Zak over, "Not so powerful now, are you, son?"

Zak looked back at him impassively, "And you kidnapped Boba Fett; that was not very smart." He replied.

Tyrien smiled at him, "You're standing here in shackles with blasters pointed at your back and you're telling me that I'm not smart? That's very amusing." He answered.

Devan poked him in the back again, "Move." She ordered, pushing him toward the lift as Kien laid their stolen lightsabers on a nearby console.

Tyrien moved ahead of them and triggered the door; Kien shoved him in roughly and slammed against the wall of the lift, "Have a nice ride." Tyrien said pleasantly as the lift door closed.

Zak felt the lift descend and then stop; when the door opened, Kien turned him around and shoved him out. Zak stood in a dimly lit corridor; cells lined the wall going in both directions, "Which way?" Kien asked.

Devan pointed to the left, "That way." She said without hesitation; choosing the opposite direction she and Tyrien had taken the bounty hunter.

Kien nodded and prodded Zak forward, passing several cells before Devan halted and triggered one of the cell doors; "Is this where you're keeping Boba?" Zak asked.

"That is none of your business, cub." Devan answered, pushing him into the cell and then following him in, "Move over there."

"You know; I'm getting really tired of you pushing me around." Zak told her.

"Too bad." Devan replied as she shoved him with the butt of her blaster rifle, "Just get over there."

"Come on, kid; it would be better if you didn't make her mad." Kien said, taking Zak's arm and forcing him against the back wall.

"Is this the part where you shoot me in the back?" Zak asked.

Kien laughed, "No, not yet; here, turn around." He replied as he took Zak's arm, turned him around and forced his arms above his head, "Alright, just keep your arms up…yeah, that's a good boy."

Zak looked up and watched Kien as he adjusted the length of a chain with an open hook at the end of it, "There; that should be just about right." Kien decided and then attached the hook to the binders around Zak's wrists and closed it, "All set, Devan."

"Very good; now we know you won't be able to play with the door controls." Devan said. "See you later, cub."

Kien grinned at him before turning and following Devan out. Devan smiled as the door slid shut. Zak sighed and tested the chain holding him against the wall before resigning himself to wait. Somehow, he knew that his master and Master Anakin would come through. He would just have to be patient.

-------------

And on the other end of the cell block, Boba Fett lay curled up on the floor, he had heard the lift door open followed by muffled voices and the sounds of footfalls. He thought at first that Devan was coming down to check on him until the footsteps headed in the opposite direction and he then guessed that they must have captured Zak. Of course, they wouldn't want the two of them anywhere near each other, so it would seem logical that….

"Hello, bounty hunter!" Devan said pleasantly.

Boba jolted at the sound sending a wave of pain through him, he had been so deep in thought that he had missed Devan's footsteps and the opening of the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Devan asked, "That must have hurt; I'm so sorry."

Boba remained silent and stared at the wall in front of him.

"Come now; I know you heard me, I saw you jump." Devan said.

"What…do…you want….bantha cow?" Boba asked without turning around.

Devan moved into the cell and kicked him in the back of the leg, "I'm getting very sick of you calling me that. Do it one more time and I'll have Kien shackle you to the wall like he did your friend; only it will be a lot more painful for you considering your present condition." She threatened.

"Just leave me alone." Boba said.

"Alright, I just wanted to let you know we have the Jedi cub now and the fun is about to begin; wish us luck." Devan replied.

Boba turned his head enough to look at her, "Luck? Yeah…I wish…you luck…all bad." He answered before turning away again.

"Nice." Devan said and then exited the room and triggered the door.

Boba sighed and closed his eyes; he didn't even have the strength to struggle anymore.


	11. The Hunt Begins

Chapter 11 The Hunt Begins

Devan looked down into the pit; Obi-Wan was sitting crossed legged with his eyes closed, "What are you doing down there Master Jedi? Sleeping?" She asked.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and opened his eyes, "Meditating; what took you so long?" He asked.

"Aren't you the funny one. Alright, this is what's going to happen. Kien is going to come down and release one of the cuffs on those binders so that he can shackle your hands in front of you. Make one move against him and I will be on my comlink telling my friend watching over the boys to kill them both; is that clear?" Devan said.

"Oh yes, crystal clear." Obi-Wan replied, "But it's really not necessary to keep your friend's name a secret; we already know who he is."

Devan smiled, "You must think I'm an idiot if you think I'm going to take that bait. You're just trying to trick me into telling you who he is." She answered.

"Well, in the first place, since you're going to kill me anyway, I don't think it makes any difference whether I know or not. In the second place, I already know that it was Advar Tyrien who kidnapped Boba, so I would assume that he also joined up with you, probably on Nar Shaddaa and brought you here. So you see, it's not a big jump to figure out that he must be the one holding him and my apprentice." Obi-Wan explained, smiling back at her.

Kien threw a line down and began to lower himself into the pit as Devan's smile disappeared, "You're guessing; I know you gave that list to the Chancellor, you must have gotten his name off of it. There's no way you could know who took the boy." She claimed.

"Wrong; your friend Tyrien did two very stupid things; first he left an image on a security hologram in the medical center and then he refused to answer a request to return to Alderaan when one was issued after Boba was discovered missing. He used his own ship, Devan. The Chancellor is not a stupid man; he figured that all out very quickly." Obi-Wan told her.

Devan recovered quickly and smiled at him again; "It doesn't matter, we're all going somewhere no one can find us." She said.

"If you even manage to make it off the planet. Give it up, Devan; now, while you have the chance." Obi-Wan advised.

Kien landed lightly and headed to where Obi-Wan was still seated, "Alright, Kenobi; no tricks or the two boys are dead." He warned as he squatted in back of him.

"Last chance, Devan." Obi-Wan said as Kien released one of his wrists.

"I've told you the rules; as soon as we have you up here, the hunt will begin." Devan replied.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he brought his hands in front of him and rubbed the freed wrist until Kien clamped the cuff back on it and tightened it down, "This is foolish; you both know that, don't you." He said with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah; just get on your feet." Kien answered, rising and then hauling Obi-Wan up.

Kien climbed up out of the pit first, "Alright, Jedi; your turn; just hold on to the line and we'll haul you up." He ordered.

Knowing he had no choice, Obi-Wan complied and allowed Kien to pull him up; moments later, Kien was dragging him up over the edge.

"Get up, Jedi." Kien ordered grabbing him by the arm.

Obi-Wan pulled himself up in front of Devan; she smiled at him as she held her weapon of choice against her hip, "Oh, do you like it? I thought it would be more sporting than a blaster." She told him.

"Lovely, a crossbow isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I've gotten to like the feel of it." Devan answered.

"Taking after your other hunting companion? What was his name?" Obi-Wan asked, "He didn't fare very well, Devan; maybe you had better rethink your choice of weapons."

"Gibbon was playing under the old rules; the ones Moran laid down. There is no elimination rule in this hunt, Jedi; not unless you're the one doing the eliminating. And since you have no weapons and your hands are bound, I think that's highly unlikely." Devan replied.

"And he can't use his Jedi powers here either." Kien added.

"Yes, that too; lucky we found this planet, isn't it, _Master_ Kenobi." Devan said, smiling again.

"I'm guessing it was more than just luck that brought you here, Devan." Obi-Wan replied.

"It doesn't really matter, now does it? You're here and you're just like one of us;" Devan answered, "now, get moving, we'll give you a five minute start."

"But I'm not like you, my hands are bound and I have nothing to defend myself with; that's not really fair, is it." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Fair enough for us; get moving or I contact Tyrien and tell him to kill your cub." Devan threatened.

With a sigh and shake of his head, Obi-Wan sprinted away from the pit and into the cover of the trees.

Kien raised his weapon and aimed it at the Jedi's back, "No, Kien; I gave him a five minute start." Devan told him, as she pushed Kien's crossbow down, "It's only fair…and more challenging."

She smiled at him and inched closer, "Oh, don't tempt me; I don't want to end up like that guy on Smuggler's Moon." Kien said.

"Don't worry; you won't." Devan assured him, pulling his head down and licking his ear.

"We don't have time for this now." Kien replied, fighting the urge to kiss her.

"No, but we will later; this is just a taste." Devan whispered in his ear, "Hunting makes me hot."

Kien smiled, "Me too; later then." He answered.

"Yes, later." Devan agreed, "Time to go."

"Let's get on with it then." Kien said, shouldering his weapon and bending down to pick up a sheath of crossbow bolts.

Devan smiled and did the same….the hunt for Obi-Wan Kenobi had begun.

----------

Anakin paced around the docking bay impatiently as the last of the Clones boarded his shuttle. Bail came to walk beside him, "The last men are boarding now, Anakin." He informed him.

"Yes, thank you, Chancellor; I'm sorry, I don't mean to seem impatient. I am just very concerned about Obi-Wan; Master Maru has heard nothing from him and since both he and Zak had comlinks, he should have." Anakin said.

"I wish you would allow me to come with you." Bail replied.

"You know as well as I do that it would be much too risky for you. As soon as we find Boba, I will contact you." Anakin assured him; he reached out his hand to touch his shoulder and then drew back.

Bail took notice and smiled, "You could have done that, Anakin; just because I am the Chancellor does not mean I am untouchable." He told him.

Anakin smiled back, "You're right, I suppose; but I can imagine what Obi-Wan would think. He is very adamant about respect and protocol." He said as they reached the shuttle.

"Yes, I know." Bail laughed and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder and then offered him his hand, "Good luck."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Anakin answered, taking Bail's hand, squeezing it and then putting his other hand over it, "I'll find him."

"I know; and Master Kenobi and Zak along with him. Catch these people, Anakin." Bail urged.

"I will, I promise." Anakin vowed as he released Bail's hand and disappeared into the shuttle.

----------

Banyon located the distress beacon coming from Tyrien's ship and searched for a clearing nearby where he could land. The nearest one was several kilometers away, but having no choice if he wanted to conceal his presence on the planet, he began his descent into the atmosphere. He still had no idea how he was going to be able to locate any of them considering the vastness of the planet and the effect the ore content naturally present in its trees would have on any tracking device he might try to use. He would be very lucky if he found them before they left the planet; in fact, he wondered if Aang himself would be able to find them. Why had he agreed to this?

----------

"I've just heard from Master Skywalker, Padawan; he and the first squad of Clones are on they way down." Clive told Ferri.

"Oh; that's good…will you excuse me for a moment." Ferri replied.

"Yes, of course; but what's wrong Ferri? I sense great tension in you." Clive asked, "You should be relieved that help is finally on the way."

"I...I am, really; I'm just not feeling very well…maybe that period of time when I couldn't feel the Force has affected me more than I thought." Ferri answered, "Can I go?"

"Alright, but don't leave the clearing." Clive warned.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of doing that." Ferri assured him and exited the ship.

Needing a place to hide, and afraid to enter the woods where the ysalamiri were, Ferri headed for the only other place he could think of - Tyrien's ship. Glancing back to be sure Clive was not watching him, he walked up the boarding ramp and into the cargo bay.

----------

Obi-Wan ducked behind a stand of bushes to catch his breath and decide his next move. He pushed down his frustration and his feeling of powerlessness at having no access to the Force here among the trees where the ysalamiri resided; he needed to get out of the woods, but he had no idea where another clearing was. If he had the Force, he could easily find his way out; however, he knew it was pointless to even think along such lines, he had no such advantage. He could not free himself, he had no weapon and the one way back to the clearing that he knew about was the one marked by the treacherous Ferri and he was cut off from that. However, he knew that Anakin and a contingent of Clones would arrive soon and begin searching the woods; he need only stay ahead of the pair until that help found him.

"Hey, Master Jedi; it's no fair hiding. Besides, we'll find you eventually anyway; come on, make this a little more sporting." Kien called out.

Obi-Wan wished again for the use of the Force; if he could just throw a sound….he had to stop thinking about that, there was no Force here…but there were rocks. Smiling, he picked up a good sized rock, and then picked up another; then moved crouched down further away from Kien's voice before he stood up and managed, with difficulty, to heave one of the rocks two-handed back in the direction he had just come from.

Obi-Wan heard a hiss followed by the sound of a bolt as it buried itself in the bushes and a curse when Kien realized he had missed; he nodded and smiled with satisfaction. Even without the Force, he could play this game; he stooped down to pick up another rock and moved further away from Kien. Now he had only to find Devan and watch for the vornskrs….

----------

Anakin fidgeted impatiently in his seat as the shuttle grew closer to the planet's surface, he could make out the trees now and then several clear areas as the craft descended. Guided by the coordinates given to them by Clive Maru, and homing in on the distress signal still being broadcasted from Tyrien's ship, the pilot easily located the clearing where both ships had landed and expertly touched down beside the Jedi starcruiser. Before the pilot even shut down the engines, Anakin was up out of his seat, waiting for the shuttle door to open. Clive had left the starcruiser and now stood alongside the shuttle waiting for Anakin. As he stepped out of the shuttle, Maru bowed, "Master Skywalker, I'm relieved that you're here." He said.

Anakin smiled and bowed back, "Well, let's see if we can put an end to this, Master Maru." He replied. "Where did Master Kenobi enter the woods?"

Clive pointed toward the area near Advar Tyrien's ship, "Over there; they were following the trail apparently left by the hunters." He answered.

Anakin nodded and started to walk in that direction, "How did they know to go that way?" He asked.

"Oh, that was Ferri's discovery; he has post cognition and he could tell they had taken the boy that way. Then he wandered into the woods, as he does sometimes when he has his visions, and happened upon the boy trapped in a pit in the woods. He couldn't free the boy himself, so he marked the trail and came back here; on the way, he found a canister with another chip in it warning the two of us off. So we stayed here while Master Kenobi and his apprentice went in to follow Ferri's markers and we've heard nothing from them since then. I began to worry when neither of them checked in after about half an hour, but I knew there was nothing I could do." Clive explained.

Anakin frowned and knitted his brow in thought, "Then something's happened to them; Obi-Wan is not one to break contact when so much is at stake, especially when he knows that I cannot feel him either. I'd like to talk to your Padawan." He said and then looked around, "Where is he, Clive?"

"Well, he only left the cruiser a few minutes ago, and I know after being in the woods he wouldn't leave the clearing, so I'm sure he hasn't gone far." Clive assured him.

"Well if he's still in the clearing, then I should be able to find him." Anakin answered and closing his eyes, reached out, turning his head searching for another Force sensitive… "There, he's over there." He pointed toward Tyrien's ship.

"He must be on the other side of the ship; maybe he's looking for more clues." Clive suggested.

"Maybe; or maybe he's hiding." Anakin said.

"Hiding? What would he be hiding from?" Clive asked.

"I don't know; let's find out, shall we?" Anakin answered.

"Perhaps he's just meditating; he did say that he didn't feel well; he thought it might have had something to do with being in the Force void." Clive replied.

"Perhaps." Anakin said, although he was starting to get a bad feeling about it.

----------

Banyon set his ship down and secured it; he had a vague notion of the direction Tyrien's distress beacon had been coming from, so he decided he would hike there to see if he could pick up some kind of sign that would lead him to Devan Carlyle and her companion. He still had not decided how to handle meeting up with the Jedi searching for her, or what he would do with their unfortunate hostage; but he supposed he would deal with that when he needed to. After setting a homing beacon at a frequency given to him by Aang so Aang could locate him, he left the ship and headed toward the other clearing.

----------

Viral was still in hyperspace, would be for another hour, and he worried that he would be too late and that his former hunting companions would already be gone by the time he arrived. He realized, by this time, that the Chancellor would have already ordered a search for the escaped hunters and had probably stepped up that search after the bounty hunter's abduction; and that the Jedi, along with a Clone task force, would be part of that search. He did have one advantage over the Jedi and the Chancellor's men, though; he knew Myrkr, in particular, he knew about the bunker complex where Devan and Kien, and whoever they had managed to persuade to take the boy and bring them there, would be. He knew of a clearing nearby where he could put the ship down; then he could easily take the boy and kill the two of them, along with their new ally, or wait for them to return to the bunker if they weren't there. He only hoped presenting the boy to Cardl would be enough of an offering to save his neck, if in fact, he managed to elude the Clone force he knew may already be there; he was almost certain now that Cardl intended to kill him as soon as Devan and Kien were taken care of.

----------

As the sun sank lower in the sky, the woods darkened, giving Obi-Wan a slight advantage; still wearing his brown cloak, he could blend into the trees especially as the light faded. He had yet to see a vornskr, but he knew that his luck there would not continue for much longer. He now also knew where both hunters were, and could easily keep track of Devan with her uncovered head of blond hair; as for Kien, that young man was exceedingly clumsy and crashed around in the woods so that Obi-Wan had little trouble keeping track of his position. So far, although both hunters had gotten off several shots, none of them had come even close to their intended target thanks to Obi-Wan's divertive rocks. However, the lack of sleep, after having been up for over twenty-five standard hours, was wearing on him; and he did not have the ability to draw on the Force for additional energy. Somehow, he would have to keep going until dawn, knowing that any search during the dark hours of the night would prove fruitless. He paused to wipe the perspiration from his face with the sleeve of his cloak; he flexed his wrists in an effort to ease the chafing caused by the binders and tried to catch his breath before moving again before he was spotted by the hunters. He knew it was going to be a very long night.

----------

Clive followed Anakin as the younger master headed toward Tyrien's ship. Anakin paused as he came closer, closed his eyes and reached out again, "He's not on the other side of the ship, Clive; he's in it." He said.

"What? Why would he be inside the ship?" Clive wondered.

"Good question; that's just what I intend to find out." Anakin answered and walked to the boarding ramp, "Ferri? What are you hiding from?"

There was, of course, no response so Anakin walked up into the ship with Clive following close behind.

"I know you're in here, Ferri; you might just as well come out now." Anakin said as glanced around the cargo bay.

Silence.

"Look, Ferri; if I have to come looking for you, it's only going to make things worse." Anakin warned.

"Why are you hiding, Padawan? Are you afraid we'll have to go into the woods? Is that it? Because of what it felt like to be without the Force?" Clive asked, "I would never make you do that; come on out now."

The silence continued, so Anakin reached out, yet one more time, and headed toward the speeder, "You can't hide from me, Ferri; I can sense where you are. Come out now, because if I have to pull you out, you're going to regret it." He threatened.

The top of Ferri's head popped up on the other side of the speeder, "That's right, now come out from behind it." Anakin ordered.

Ferri didn't move, he just stood there, and both Anakin and now Clive could sense his fear.

"Come out from behind there, NOW, Ferri, or I'll come back there and drag you out." Anakin told him angrily, disregarding the boy's fear with the certain knowledge that Ferri had done something terrible.


	12. Into the Woods

Chapter 12 Into the Woods

Slowly, hesitantly, Ferri moved around the speeder to stand, head down, on the other side of it. His abject terror emanated in waves from him and increased the closer Anakin came.

"What have you done, Ferri?" Anakin asked.

"N...nothing." Ferri lied.

"You're lying." Anakin replied, accusingly as closed his eyes and reached out to the Force.

As he forced his way into Ferri's mind, the boy dropped to his knees holding his head, "No, please, you're hurting me." He cried, as he fell over on his side and curled into a ball.

"Master Skywalker, stop it; what are you doing?" Clive exclaimed as he moved to Ferri's side.

"Getting to the truth." Anakin informed him as he continued to push.

Ferri writhed in agony, trying to fight Anakin's intrusion, "No….I can't." Ferri pleaded.

"Master Sky…Anakin, you're hurting him, stop it." Clive begged.

Anakin disregarded both of them and pushed just a little more…. "NO! NO, NO, NO; Ferri, how could you? Why?" He demanded, and then pushing Clive out of the way, reached down, pulled Ferri up by his tunic and shoved him into the side of the speeder, "You TRAITOR! Do you really hate Zak that much? Well?"

Ferri was shaking all over, his eyes wide and his face white with terror, "I…I…I…" He stammered.

"You what? Tell me, Ferri; why did you do it?" Anakin demanded, slamming Ferri hard against the speeder.

"Anakin, stop this; what has Ferri done?" Clive asked, putting a hand on Anakin's arm, "It can't be all that bad."

Anakin turned to look at Clive, his blue eyes dark and angry; rage showing clearly on his face, "Not all that bad? He led them into a trap; that's what he's done." He answered, through clenched teeth as he tried to regain control. "He betrayed them, Clive; it doesn't get any worse than that."

He slammed Ferri against the speeder once more and then let him go, "And he did it to save his own worthless skin. You're a coward, Ferri; you make me sick." He said as he turned away, his rage dissipating slightly as a feeling of helpless anxiety began to grow.

Ferri slumped to the floor and fell on his side, sobbing as he curled into a fetal position. Clive stood motionless, shocked at what Anakin had just revealed. He stared down at his apprentice, not knowing if he should believe what he had just heard.

Anakin took several deep breaths in an effort to find his calm center. After several minutes, with his rage spent, rational thought returned to him and with it, the sudden realization that the missing piece of his nightmare had finally revealed itself; it had been Ferri's betrayal that had eluded him, and now the knowledge that this revelation had come too late to help Obi-Wan and Zak cut him like a knife. Anakin turned toward the boarding ramp, suddenly feeling an overwhelming need to find his brother.

"I…I…I'm….Master?" Ferri sobbed.

"Is he right, Ferri? Did you lead them into a trap?" Clive asked, uncertain of whether he wanted to hear the answer.

Ferri covered his face with his hands and brought his knees up to his chin, "Yes." He admitted almost in a whisper.

Clive put a hand to his mouth and turned away, trying to control his emotions; after a moment he turned back to face his apprentice again, "Why, Ferri?" He asked.

"I…I was afraid…there was no…I couldn't feel the Force….he said he'd kill me." Ferri fumbled for excuses.

Anakin turned to look at the boy, "And what else, Ferri? Tell your master the rest." He ordered.

"There…what rest?" Ferri asked.

"The part about wanting Zak gone." Anakin answered, "It was in your head, Ferri; I saw it."

For a moment, Ferri said nothing; then he looked at Anakin, "I…you're right…I did…but it was only for a moment and then it was gone; I swear." He claimed.

"I can understand you going along with Kien while you were in the wood; but why didn't you tell us it was trap, Ferri?" Clive asked, "Then at least Zak and Master Kenobi would have known what they were walking into."

Ferri sat up and buried his head in his hands, "I didn't think it through, I guess; I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry is not going to help them now; you let your animosity get in the way, and that inexcusable." Clive replied.

Ferri began to sob again, "I know." He answered tearfully.

Anakin stalked over to him, "Get up." He ordered and reached down to grab his arm.

Ferri tried to move away from him, "No, please; don't hurt me anymore." He pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt you; although I would certainly like to. Now, get up." Anakin ordered again, taking Ferri's arm with his prosthetic hand and hauling him up forcibly.

"What do you want?" Ferri asked fearfully as he tried unsuccessfully to free himself from Anakin's grasp.

"You're going to help me undo what you've done." Anakin told him as he pulled him toward the rear of the ship.

"I…I can't go in those woods again." Ferri said, struggling.

"Yes, you can and you will." Anakin replied, "You're going to show me where you led them."

"Please, don't make me…I can't." Ferri begged.

"You did this and now it's time to face up to what you've done." Anakin told him as he dragged him down the boarding ramp.

"Ana…Master Skywalker; perhaps if he just leads you to the markers." Clive suggested.

Anakin looked at him for a moment and then looked down at the struggling boy in his grasp, "Yes, that might be better; once we get into the woods, I won't be able to sense what he will do." He decided and then glared at Ferri, "I can't trust him."

Ferri stopped struggling and looked down at the ground; and with very little effort at all, Anakin could feel great shame from him, "I…maybe I can…I might know where…" He stammered.

"Where what, Ferri?" Anakin asked somewhat impatiently, "We don't have time for this."

Ferri took a deep breath, "Just for a moment, when I was with Kien, I…it was only for a moment, but I felt the Force, and I saw…I think it was their base." He answered haltingly.

"Why do you think that?" Anakin asked, somewhat skeptically.

"Because I…it's the post cognition; I saw them taking that bounty hunter there; it was very clear." Ferri replied.

"And you never said anything about that to Obi-Wan?" Anakin demanded.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly, I guess." Ferri told him as he looked down at the ground again.

Anakin shook his head, "No, I guess you weren't, show me." He said.

"How?" Ferri asked.

"I'm going to probe your mind again, Ferri." Anakin said and then sensed the boy's fear welling up once again, "There's nothing to fear; if you just open your mind and let me in, it will not be painful."

Ferri shook his head, "I can't." He answered.

"If you don't let me do it this way, then you will have to lead me there….and that means we will have to go into the woods." Anakin said.

Ferri hesitated for a moment and then closed his eyes and nodded.

----------

Obi-Wan was on the move again, having just experienced a close call when Devan caught a glimpse of him and fired a bolt in his direction; had a bush not been between them to slow the bolt down, he would have been hit. And so he was on the run once more with Devan hot on his heels ready to take another shot at him. He heard a low growl off to his right and turned his head to look just as a vornskr leaped up at him, teeth bared ready to strike. Obi-Wan put his hands up reflexively to protect his neck and the animal clamped onto his arm. He turned slightly and at that moment heard the distinctive hiss of an oncoming crossbow bolt. This time, it wasn't a bush that saved him, it was the vornskr; who with a yelp, released his hold on Obi-Wan's arm and dropped lifelessly to the ground. He reacted quickly, disappearing into a stand of bushes just as Devan released another bolt. He was plagued by exhaustion, and only the thought of what would happen to Zak and Boba Fett if he failed kept him going. He was not sure how deeply the vornskr's bite had penetrated, however, he could feel blood oozing down his arm and onto his hand; he sighed in frustration, knowing it would slow him down. He focused on the fact that Anakin and the Clone support troopers were on their way or may have already arrived; if he could just hold the two hunters and the remainder of the vornskrs at bay for a little while longer, that much needed help would come.

----------

"Damn!" Devan swore when she realized her well-aimed bolt had found the wrong target and immediately loaded her bow again.

Another bolt shot past her, missing the Jedi by inches as he slipped to one side into the bushes. Devan turned to see Kien just lowering his weapon to reload, "Damn it, I nearly had him that time." He said.

"This is more difficult than I thought it would be; we should have hobbled him." Devan told him.

"Maybe; but he should be getting pretty tired by now, so he's bound to make another mistake." Kien replied.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Devan said as she walked toward the place where Obi-Wan had disappeared.

She bent down for a moment to examine the dead vornskr, "And this thing had a hold on him; if it managed to draw blood, that will slow him down even more." She observed.

"Then he should be ours before dawn." Kien predicted.

"Yes, and then we can go on to…other things." Devan replied as she stood up and gave Kien a seductive look.

Kien smiled at her, "I'm looking forward to that." He told her.

"Yes, I'll just bet you are." Devan answered, casting him a devastating smile, "Come on; we shouldn't give him a chance to rest."

----------

Banyon pushed on through the trees, determined to reach the other clearing before it turned completely dark. He hadn't thought about what he would do if he met up with anyone who might also be looking Devan; since Carlyle wanted his daughter quietly returned to Verdant, a run in with the Jedi or the Chancellor's Clones could prove to be awkward. He wondered how far away Aang was; hopefully close enough to arrive in time to settle any dispute that might arise between the two sides concerning Carlyle's daughter. If it came down to Banyon alone against the Jedi, he was of a mind to let them take her; he never wanted a confrontation with them in the first place.

----------

"I think I have discovered where Boba is being held, Chancellor." Anakin told Bail as the Chancellor's image appeared before him.

"So quickly? How did that happen?" Bail asked.

"We should discuss that later; but I would like to leave the second shuttle of Clones here if that meets your approval, and I will take the other Clones with me." Anakin answered.

"Yes, of course; I leave that up to you. I do wish you would tell me what has happened though." Bail replied.

"When this is over, I will explain everything, Chancellor." Anakin promised.

"Very well; good luck, Anakin." Bail said.

"Thank you, sir." Anakin replied and ended the transmission then returned to the starcruiser for a brief meeting with Clive Maru.

Ferri was seated in one of the rear passengers seats with his knees drawn up to his chin and his arms wrapped around his lower legs; his head was down with his forehead resting on his knees. His master was crouched down in front of him with one hand on Ferri's arm, speaking softly to him. He looked up as Anakin entered the cockpit.

"How is he?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know; he's closed himself off and I can't seem to reach him." Clive said with concern.

"I'm getting a sense of overwhelming guilt and a great deal of shame from him, and it concerns me." Anakin told him.

"Do you think he's dangerous?" Clive asked.

"Only to himself. I'm leaving the second shuttle of Clones here to keep an eye on things…and, Clive, you have to take his weapon." Anakin answered.

"I've already done that. What will happen to him now?" Clive asked.

"That will be up to the Council to decide when we return to Coruscant. Right now, my biggest concern is finding Master Kenobi, Zak and Boba Fett." Anakin replied.

"Should I come with you?" Clive asked looking back at Ferri, who had not moved since the two of them returned to the ship.

"No, your place right now is with that boy." Anakin said sensing what Clive wanted to do.

"Yes, of course." Clive replied gratefully, "When are you leaving?"

"Right away; I will take the Clones who came with me on the first shuttle." Anakin answered.

"May the Force be with you then." Clive said.

"Thank you." Anakin replied and turned to leave.

"Anakin, do you think you can help him?" Clive asked.

"I don't know." Anakin said and then looked down at the floor, "And may the Force forgive me, but I don't even know if I want to."

"Oh, yes; I understand." Clive answered.

Anakin moved into the woods ahead of the Clones who had been with him on the first shuttle. The probe into Ferri's mind had been more rewarding than even Ferri thought it would be. Somehow, Ferri had managed to snag Boba's entire experience once he had entered the woods as the hunters' prisoner, while only consciously remembered the tail end of it. Armed with this knowledge, Anakin felt he now had a good chance of finding him, and the two Jedi who had come to rescue him, alive. Clive's appeal for help continued to run through his mind and Anakin began to wonder if he had the right to pass judgment on Ferri despite what he had done. He decided perhaps it was best to seek wiser counsel about it and consult Master Yoda. He walked another meter and stopped, "Master Skywalker? Are you alright, sir?" Commander Ged asked.

"Uh, yes; I'm sorry, I…" Anakin started and then turned his gaze upward.

"What is it?" Ged asked as he looked up to see what Anakin was looking at…or for.

"Ysalamiri; see it? In that tree right over there." Anakin answered.

"Yes, but I don't understand; does that mean something?" Ged asked.

"Oh yes; it means that I have just become blind and weaker. The ysalamiri push the Force away so that I can no longer feel it or use it." Anakin replied.

"Then we will be on our guard for you, Master Skywalker." Another Clone assured him.

"Thank you, because now I am just like all of you. There is something else you have to help me with." Anakin said.

"What would that be, sir?" Ged asked as a creature leaped out right in front of Anakin.

"That." Anakin said as he pulled his lightsaber and ignited it.

The animal moved toward him, tensing the muscles in its rear legs in preparation for a leap at the Jedi.

Without a word, Ged cut the creature down with blaster fire just as it launched into the air and it collapsed to the ground.

"Alright, what was it?" Ged asked.

"A vornskr; they don't like other Force sensitives." Anakin answered.

"Like you." Ged replied.

"Yes, like me." Anakin confirmed, "There will be more of these; but they won't attack you."

----------  
Viral strapped himself back into his seat; he was very close to Myrkr now, and would soon be coming out of hyperspace. In another half an hour, he would land near the bunker and had only to wait for Devan and he friends so that he could eliminate them and take the boy. Cardl, he was sure, would at the very least spare his life and might even reward him for his efforts. Yes, Viral thought, he just might walk away from this with a little more than just his life. He smiled at the thought.

----------

Obi-Wan stopped again and leaned against a tree to rest for a moment. He was doing that more often now as fatigue closed in on him. If only he could find a small opening that would allow him access to the Force, he could draw a little energy from it and possibly sense a way out of the forested area all together. Twice after the vornskr had attacked his pursuers had come very close to winning their despotic game and Obi-Wan began to wonder how much longer his luck would hold out. With his wrists shackled, he had been unable to reach the vornskr bite; and in the dark, he had no way of telling how serious it was, although he did not think he was losing a great deal of blood. The crack of a twig alerted him to Kien's presence; he picked up another rock and flung it in the opposite direction before moving off away from Kien again and wondered how much longer it would be until dawn.


	13. Viral and Tyrien

Chapter 13 Viral and Tyrien

Anakin and the troopers continued to push toward the bunker where they believed Boba was being held. Behind them lay the bodies of half a dozen vornskrs cut down by blaster and lightsaber as they attempted to kill the Force sensitive Anakin. As he beheaded the last one, Anakin began to worry anew about Obi-Wan and Zak, hoping that if they had been attacked, they had been able to fight the animals off and get away. Without the ability to access the Force, Anakin had no way of knowing if they were even still….NO, he must not even think such a thing. He quickened his pace, wanting; needing to know that they were alright.

----------

Tyrien grabbed a light, took the lift down to the sublevel and headed for Boba's cell; he triggered the door and looked in. Boba lay on the floor where he had left him except that he had turn on his side with his head facing the wall and his legs were drawn up against his chest. He moved into the cell and nudged the boy in the back with his boot, "Hey, kid; are you still with us?" He asked shining the light on Boba's face.

Boba moaned and brought his hands up to cover his eyes, "What…now?" He whispered hoarsely, "Is…it…time?"

"No, not yet; I just wanted to make sure you hadn't gone off on us before we were ready for you to." Tyrien said.

"Then go…away…and…leave me…alone." Boba replied.

"Don't worry, kid; it'll soon be all over." Tyrien assured him.

"Yeah…I know." Boba mumbled as the door slid shut.

Tyrien smiled as he walked to the other end of the corridor and triggered the door to Zak's cell.

Zak was still standing chained against the back wall; his was down and his chin was resting on his chest. Tyrien stood in the doorway for a moment, shining the light toward Zak, waiting for him to look up; when he didn't, Tyrien moved toward him. He had only gone a few steps when Zak lifted his head and squinted against the sudden brightness, "Master?" He asked.

Tyrien gave a short laugh, "Not hardly, kid." He answered.

"So it's over then." Zak replied resignedly.

"No, I haven't heard anything yet; I just thought I'd come down to see how you were doing." Tyrien told him.

"Well, now that you have, you can go away." Zak said.

Tyrien laughed again, "I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do." He replied moving a little closer and aiming the light straight at Zak's face.

Zak squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the left trying to avoid the intensity of it, "Alright, you've made me squirm; are you satisfied." He asked.

"For now." Tyrien replied and then fingered the braid that extended just below Zak's right ear, "Say, what's this?"

"Why do you care?" Zak asked, as he attempted to turn his head the other way so that Tyrien would release it.

"I'm curious; it must have some meaning." Tyrien answered, pushing Zak head back to the left.

Zak sighed and lowered his head, "It does; it's a sign of rank." He told him.

"Oh, I see; what, because you're a student?" Tyrien asked.

"Because I'm an apprentice, yes; now please, let go of it." Zak requested.

Tyrien grinned and tugged on it, "Alright, alright; don't be so touchy." He said and then patted Zak's face, "You probably won't be an apprentice for much longer anyway, because your master will be dead."

"It isn't over yet, Tyrien; you underestimate Master Kenobi." Zak replied.

"We'll see, kid; we'll see." Tyrien answered and then turned and left the cell, triggering the door behind him.

Zak breathed a sigh of relief; for a few minutes, he thought Tyrien would cut his braid off. Then he thought about his master and about Boba, probably imprisoned down here somewhere with him; how were they doing? And where was Master Anakin?

----------

Viral set the ship down easily beside the bunker. Finally, the time had come for him to put his plans in action. He picked out two blasters from his store and left the ship. He walked up to the door of the bunker and hit the door control. The door slid open and he entered the bunker cautiously and glanced around. He noticed two lightsabers lying on a console but the room was unoccupied, "No problem, I'll just have a little look around and then wait for you." He said aloud. He crossed the room to the lift and was about to trigger the lift door when it slid open and he came face to face with, "Tyrien?" Viral said in disbelief.

"Well, hello, Viral; come to join the game, have you?" Tyrien asked pleasantly.

"No, I've come to put a stop to it; Cardl is very upset." Viral answered.

"Cardl knows about this?" Tyrien asked, suddenly sounding a little worried.

"Yes, and he has sent me to put an end to it and bring Kien and Devan back to him." Viral replied, "He will not be happy that you are involved in this too, Tyrien."

"You don't have to tell him about me, do you?" Tyrien suggested.

"What choice do I have?" Viral asked.

"We could work something out; after all, Kien and Devan are the ones who came up with this, I only came because they promised to pay me." Tyrien told him.

"There's nothing to work out, Tyrien; I have to take care of all of you and then take the boy to Cardl." Viral said.

"Then I can help you." Tyrien offered.

"What's this? You're changing sides here? What gives?" Viral asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm not stupid; it's obvious that their days are numbered and I'd rather mine not be." Tyrien explained.

"Your loyalty is touching; but the thing is, my plan can't work if you're my partner." Viral told him.

"What plan is that, Viral? Do you plan on telling Cardl that I was the one who suggested Myrkr? He knows, doesn't he, that you told them about it." Tyrien replied.

Viral smiled and pointed one of his blasters at Tyrien, "You're too smart, Tyrien; I guess this is going to end sooner than I expected." He said.

"Wait; we could blame it someone else." Tyrien suggested, desperately.

"Like who? Cardl has already guessed that neither of them decided on this place; we're wasting time, I have to get out of here before someone else shows up." Viral answered, aiming his blaster.

"Egan; we can blame it on Egan! He's way out beyond the Outer Rim; he won't be able to deny it." Tyrien said.

Viral lowered his blaster and cocked his head in thought, "Hmm…Egan, huh? That just might work; alright, Tyrien, you've got a deal." He replied as he holstered the blaster and held his hand out.

Tyrien shook Viral's hand, "So what kid did you want?" He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? The bounty hunter, of course; who else?" Viral answered.

"Well, we have that Jedi kid too." Tyrien informed him.

"Jedi kid? Oh no, I should have known; who's idea was that?" Viral wondered.

"Devan's, I think." Tyrien replied.

"Why does that not surprise me; what's she doing; using him as bait?" Viral asked.

"No, the bounty hunter is the bait; the Jedi kid is leverage." Tyrien told him.

"Leverage?"

"Yes, so that Kenobi will play their little game." Tyrien explained.

Viral shook his head, "They're insane, the two of them. Do they have any idea what will happen if they actually succeed in killing that Jedi?" Viral said.

"They don't care, I guess. That's why I had pretty much decided to leave them, but Kenobi's ship and another Jedi are in the clearing where mine is, so I can't." Tyrien replied.

"Well, you don't need it now, do you." Viral told him and smiled.

"No, I guess not; so, shall we take the kid and get out of here?" Tyrien asked.

"We should take care of Devan and Kien before we leave, but there's no reason why we can't put the kid on the ship." Viral answered.

"Why can't we just leave them here?" Tyrien asked.

"Well, I guess we could, I suppose." Viral conceded, "Where is he?"

"Down below; the Jedi kid is down there too, what should we do with him?" Tyrien asked.

"Leave him; I'm sure the last thing Cardl wants is to have the Jedi come down on him for kidnapping one of their kids." Viral replied.

"What does he want with the bounty hunter?" Tyrien asked.

"He wants to give him to Chancellor Organa as a token of good will." Viral told him.

"But you're kidnapping him." Tyrien pointed out.

"Yeah, but nobody's going to know that except you, me and Cardl." Viral answered with a smile.

"And you don't think the kid is going to figure it out and tell Organa what happened?" Tyrien asked.

"I'm guessing that the kid is not in the greatest shape, am I right?" Viral said.

"Yes, that's true enough." Tyrien admitted.

"Well, think about it; the kid could be confused, you know, because of everything he's been through. Who'd believe him?" Viral explained.

"You have a point. He's below, why don't you go down and get him and I'll keep an eye out up here." Tyrien suggested.

"Good idea; that way just in case they come back while I'm getting the kid, they won't suspect anything." Viral said.

"Exactly; don't take too long, though." Tyrien replied.

"I won't; in and out." Viral promised as he triggered the lift door.

----------

Obi-Wan slammed the vornskr into the nearest tree, breaking its back. The animal yelped and then went limp and Obi-Wan flung it toward the other vornskrs waiting to attack him. The survivors sniffed it, looked at Obi-Wan for a moment and then proceeded to devour their dying comrade. Obi-Wan looked away in disgust and moved quickly deeper into the trees, hoping to elude them for at least a short time while they were occupied. He could hear Kien crashing through the undergrowth and moved away from him; he had not seen Devan for an hour. He was drawing on his reserve strength now, and did not know how long it would hold out. If Anakin was planning to make an appearance, he thought to himself, now would be the time.

----------

Devan was frustrated; not only had she lost her Jedi target and Kien, she was now lost herself. She never thought shooting Kenobi would have proven so difficult or taken so long; if she had, she would have waiting until morning instead of ending up groping around in the dark for a quarry in a dark cloak. Why didn't she take the damn thing away from him? "Because you thought it would slow him down, you idiot." She said aloud, "Idiot! How could I be so stupid?"

She shook her head and leaned against a tree; it was very tempting to just to contact Kien and see if he had been any luckier than she had, but if Kenobi was nearby, contacting Kien might just alert him, and she definitely didn't want that. With a sigh, she hoisted her weapon higher on her shoulder and moved on.

----------

Kien forced his way in through the bushes between two trees; certain he had seen a flash of movement on the other side of them. When he got there, however, whatever, or whoever he had seen was gone. "Damn it, Kien; you either have to be more quiet or move faster." Kien told himself aloud and then shouted, "I know you were here, Jedi; come on out and end this thing now."

There was only silence, "Come on; I know you must be pretty tired by now….give up now and we can both go home….well, alright, I can go home." Kien continued.

The wind rustled the leaves in a nearby tree and, overreacting, Kien shot a bolt up into it. It was only after the bolt had lodged firmly in one of the tree's lower limbs that Kien realized how incredibly stupid that must have looked; fortunately, Devan had not been there to witness it or she would have called him an idiot. Maybe beginning the hunt so late in the day had been a mistake; he hated stumbling around in the dark.

----------

Banyon heard voices and realized he had finally reached the clearing; cautiously, he crouched down and peered through the bushes. The clearing was full of Clone troopers. "Blast." He whispered and blended back into the trees knowing there was nothing more for him to do but just wander around and hope he found some sign of Devan Carlyle or her partner in crime. He doubted that he would find any worthwhile clue before Aang arrived. This venture was fast turning out to be a very unprofitable one. He could only hope that he would be compensated for his expenses.

----------

When the lift door opened, Viral looked both ways down the dimly-lit corridor; he hadn't thought to ask which cell they had put the bounty hunter in. With a shrug, he turned left and stopped to look in each cell until he finally triggered the door to Zak's. He could barely make out a figure standing at the back of the cell, "Time to go, kid." He announced, thinking it was Boba.

"What?" A boy's voice asked.

"I'm going to get you out of here. It'll be alright." Viral assured him.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Your salvation, of course, Boba." Viral answered.

"Boba?" The boy repeated.

Viral took a portable light from his belt and shined it towards the boy, "Wait a minute, you're that Jedi kid; I've got the wrong cell." He said, then turned and left sliding the door closed behind him.

Zak pulled at against the chain holding him in frustration; this stranger wanted Boba and he very much doubted that was a good thing and Zak could do nothing to help him.

----------

Anakin entered a clearing and was relieved to see the dark shadow a building in front of him; he was disappointed to still not be able to feel the Force, and attributed it to the small size of the clearing and the number of ysalamiri in the trees surrounding it. He turned to the men behind him, "Let's get this over with." He said and then marched boldly up to the bunker door and triggered the opening mechanism. The door slid open and a man standing on the far side of the room whirled around and pointed a blaster rifle in his direction, "Who are you?" The man demanded.  
Anakin smiled, "I might ask you the same thing." He replied.

"I…I'm on a hunting expedition; all perfectly legal, I assure you." The man told them.

"Right; and I'm the Chancellor of the Republic. Where is Boba Fett?" Anakin asked.

"I don't think you're in any position to…" The man started.

"Really? Because there are more than a dozen men aiming weapons at you right now; I think you had better put yours down and tell me what I want to know, Tyrien." Anakin said, cutting him off.

Tyrien considering that for a moment before lowering the blaster rifle and letting it fall to the floor, "I don't know what you're talking about." He claimed.

And that was a mistake; Anakin was across the room in seconds, pinning him against the wall by the neck with his prosthetic arm, "I don't have time for games; now where is he?" He demanded again, increasing the pressure of his hold.

Tyrien struggled for a moment against the unnatural strength of Anakin's arm and then knowing that this man could strangle him to death, he gasped, "Low…low…"

Anakin released his hold enough for Tyrien to speak, "Lower…level." He gasped.

"There, now; that wasn't so hard was it?" Anakin said, smiling again and then turned to Ged, "Take care of this piece of filth."

"Oh that would be my pleasure, Master Skywalker." Ged replied.

Anakin pushed Tyrien to the floor and Ged took the binders from his belt, put a knee between Tyrien's shoulder blades, and pulled his arms around his back, "I've got him, sir; take some of my men and find our boy." He said.

"No, I can take care of this myself; if those other two come back, I want you to have all your men with you. No telling what that pair will do." Anakin answered.

"Very well; we'll wait for you here then." Ged told him.

Anakin nodded, triggered the lift and, when the door opened stepped in; the trip to the sublevel was quick and the lift door opened to reveal a dimly lit corridor. He heard movement to the right and turned in that direction.


	14. Ferri's Regret

Chapter 14 Ferri's Regret

Viral tried several cells before locating the one he was looking for. The bounty hunter lay on the floor near the wall with his legs pulled up against his chest; he turned his head to see who had opened the door. As Viral stepped into the cell, the boy made a feeble effort to move away from him.

"It's alright, kid; I've come to take you out of here." Viral told him.

Boba inched away, "I don't…know…you." He said.

"I know; but I work for someone who is very concerned for your welfare." Viral replied, "Now, I'm not going to hurt you."

Boba slid another inch or two toward the back wall, "Who…would….would that…be?" He asked.

"He'd rather remain anonymous for the time being; trust me, it will be alright." Viral assured him.

"No." Boba answered, and kicked out at Viral as the man attempted to undo the straps of Boba's leg restraints.

"Stop fighting; I don't want to hurt you." Viral said as he grasped one of Boba's legs and squeezed.

"No, please." Boba pleaded, trying to free himself from Viral's hold.

Viral sighed and shook his head, "I didn't want it to come to this." He said, then his hand from Boba's leg to one of his bare injured feet and squeezed.

"AAAHHH! NOOO!" Boba cried out and writhed in agony.

"Then stop fighting." Viral commanded and released his foot, "Alright?"

Breathing raggedly, Boba nodded.

Viral smiled and patted Boba's leg, "Good boy." He said and finished unfastening the leg restraint straps.

"Where?" Boba asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Where? Oh, where are we going? You don't have to worry about that." Viral answered he stood up and then reached down and pulled Boba to his feet.

"Why…are…you…here?" Boba asked as Viral forced him to hobble toward the door.

"I told you; I've come to get out you of here." Viral replied, taking a tight hold on his arm and pushing him out the door.

"But…why?" Boba asked.

"You ask too many questions." Viral told him.

----------

Obi-Wan tripped on the root of a tree, but managed to catch himself on its trunk. That had been happening more and more frequently as fatigue began to effect his coordination. He remained, leaning against the tree for a moment trying to get his breath back before stumbling on. At the last moment, he caught sight of Devan's loose blond hair and dodged behind a tree just as her crossbow bolt sang past him, and he heard her curse. Stealing a glance at her, he sighed wearily and moved away while she was reloading. He heard Kien crashing through the underbrush and altered his course again to avoid him. A vornskr made a leap at him which he managed to dodge only to have another leap on him from a different direction. The second predator latched onto the shoulder of his cloak, so Obi-Wan rammed that shoulder into a tree. Immediately, the vornskr lost it's grip and fell bonelessly to the ground. Obi-Wan did not bother to check whether it was dead; he just took off at a run as the remaining vornskr laid into his partner. He considered himself incredibly lucky that the animal had only gotten a grip on his cloak. But he knew he could not keep going like this for much longer; where the devil was Anakin?

----------

Ferri slid off the seat, curled up on the floor and began to sob. Clive sat down, cross-legged, next to his apprentice and pulled the boy to him, "It's alright, Padawan." He said soothingly as he cradled the boy.

"What have I done, Master?" Ferri sobbed, "What have I done?"

"You've made a terrible mistake. But…" Clive started to reply.

"They could die; what was I thinking?" Ferri interrupted, still crying.

Clive sighed and rubbed Ferri's back, "You weren't thinking, Ferri; and that was your biggest mistake." He told him.

"I…I was so blinded…blinded by…." Ferri began and ended with a new fit of sobbing.

"Yes you were; but at least you see that now." Clive replied.

"Too late; I've…it's too late." Ferri cried.

Clive smiled gently, "Well, it came late; but it did come." He said.

"But they could….they could die because…be…" Ferri could not finish as he was struck by the gravity of what he had done and he began to cry again.

"That is a possibility; and one that you and I will both have to deal with if it happens. But Master Skywalker may be able to prevent it." Clive said.

"I don't deserve to be a Jedi." Ferri cried.

Clive closed his eyes and held Ferri tighter, "You have let your personal feelings, your animosity cloud your judgment; but, Ferri, you have realized this was wrong, and that is a step in the right direction. You have been blessed with the gift of the Force, and you have a wonderful special talent; you must never forget that." He told him gently.

"But…after what I've done…the Council…I'm finished." Ferri stammered.

"Well, you don't know that. You will have to answer for what you've done, of course; but you can't know the decision of the Council until they make it." Clive replied.

"No one will ever trust me again…and they shouldn't not after this." Ferri said.

Clive sighed again and shook his head, "That will be something you will have to earn back because what you have done was a serious breach of trust; but it will happen in time, you'll see." He assured him.

"Not if they send me away; that's what they should do." Ferri answered. "It's what I deserve."

"Oh, Padawan; fortunately, that is not your decision to make. Let us both just stay in the moment and worry about the future when it becomes the present." Clive said.

Ferri squeezed his eyes shut and clung to his master, "I wish I could." He said.

----------

Aang stretched in his seat; it would still be several hours before he reached Myrkr. He wondered how much luck Banyon would have in locating the rebellious Devan Carlyle and her nefarious partner, Kien Valier; and if he did manage to find them, how much trouble he would have capturing both of them. He hoped that the pair could be stopped before any more harm came to the boy they had kidnapped or they would all have to answer to Chancellor Organa; something he did not wish to do. If he could just manage to get them both back to Verdant, Carlyle would make sure they never left again. But if he and Banyon failed, and they managed to carry out their murderous plans and leave the planet, the Carlyle name would be dragged through the mud and the family business finished…and that would mean that Aang would lose one of his biggest clients. Aang was not about to let that happen.

----------

Bail finished yet another circuit of the entire ship; plagued by worry and concern for all those down on Myrkr, he found he could not sit still for more than five minutes at a time. He had finally heard from Captain Ged who had told him they had reached the bunker, had Advar Tyrien in custody and that Anakin had gone down to the sublevel where Tyrien claimed Boba was being held. Ged also informed him that there had been no sign of either Master Kenobi or his young apprentice, Zak. He sighed and began to walk the ship again.

----------

Zak strained against his bonds as he heard Boba cry out loudly from down the corridor. What was that monster doing to him? If only he could get free, he could help his friend. Where was his master? Where was Master Anakin? And who was the new player in this deadly perverted game? Zak fought against the chains above his head and against his own mounting anger toward Ferri, who was responsible for him being in such a helpless position. Suddenly, his lessons, lessons learned from the wise Master Yoda, and his own master came to him. Anger was pointless and it was a Dark emotion, a clear path to the Darker emotion, hate; he had to calm himself and turn back to the Light again. Be calm, Zak; he told himself; you must stay calm. He closed his eyes and took a deep relaxing breath, and let the anger fade away. Trust in the will of the Force, he told himself, even if I cannot feel it, I must trust in it. He nodded his head as he accepted this truth. Trust in the will of the Force, no matter what it brings.

----------

Frustration had given way to anger as Devan watched yet another crossbow bolt disappear into the darkness without hitting its mark. This was getting ridiculous; surely she or, for that matter, Kien should have managed to hit that damn Jedi at least once. The man was shackled and had been on the run for hours and presumably injured by the first vornskr that had attacked him…and since then, both of them had seen the mangled remains of other vornskrs who had not fared well against him, but surely must also have drawn blood. Kenobi couldn't even use his Jedi abilities, so how could he possibly be able to continue outmaneuvering both of them?

"Devan?" Kien's voice sounded on her comlink.

"What are doing, you idiot? He might hear you." Devan whispered angrily back at him.

"I thought this was worth taking that risk." Kien answered.

"What?" Devan asked.

"I've just come across the bodies of three vornskrs." He told her.

"So what? I've come across a couple too; that's no reason to risk alerting him." Devan replied.

"No, you don't understand; one of these was cut right in two and the other ones have blaster wounds." Kien explained.

"Damn it; the Chancellor's men must have gotten here already. We have to find Kenobi and end this now." Devan said.

"But, Devan, the other one; a blaster wound couldn't do that." Kien argued.

"What are you saying, Kien?" Devan asked.

"That this was done with one of those laser swords like Kenobi and the cub were carrying." Kien answered.

"Impossible; we took both of them and they're with Tyrien in the bunker. I'm sure if the kid escaped, he would have let us know." Devan refuted.

"Then that must mean there's another Jedi out here. I don't like where this is heading, Devan." Kien replied.

"Then we have to take Kenobi out and get off this planet." Devan told him.

"I think we should just cut and run now." Kien suggested.

"Well, I don't; and I thought you wanted revenge for what he did." Devan said.

"That was before another Jedi entered the picture; an armed one. I'm finished and going back to the bunker, Devan." Kien replied.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal; we continue for another…say…hour and then call it quits. Then we can take off and torch the woods from the ship to take care of him and anyone else that might be in there." Devan proposed.

"Half an hour and you've got a deal." Kien bargained.

"Forty-five minutes, final offer." Devan offered.

Kien was silent for nearly a full minute before answering, "Alright, forty-five minutes; but no longer."

"No longer, I promise." Devan assured him, knowing she would be able to convince him to staying much longer if she needed to.

----------

Anakin looked to his right, and in the dim light, he could see two figures approaching the lift. He pulled his lightsaber from his belt without thinking about it and moved toward them. The larger of the two pulled a blaster out and held it to the smaller one's head. Anakin moved a little closer and recognized the smaller figure as Boba Fett.

"I don't know who you are, but I think you had better let the boy go." Anakin ordered.

"Well, _I_ don't know who _you_ are, so I think I'll keep him." The man answered.

"If you shoot him, I will kill you; you understand that don't you?" Anakin threatened.

"Really? With what? I don't see a weapon." The man scoffed.

Anakin sighed, shook his head and ignited his lightsaber, "Now, you see a weapon." He said.

The man said nothing, but took a step back, dragging Boba with him.

"I really don't have time to play games with you. Let the boy go…" Anakin started.

"Or what? I'll regret it?" The man cut him off.

"No, you won't live long enough." Anakin answered.

"If you attack me with that laser sword, you stand a pretty good chance of hitting this boy; you wouldn't want to do that, now would you?" The man asked.

"I'll take that chance." Anakin answered as advanced a couple more steps.

"Don't come any closer; I'm warning you." The man said.

"I told you, if you shoot that boy I will kill you." Anakin threatened again.

The man shifted his aim from Boba's head to Anakin's chest.

Anakin shook his head, "That would be a big mistake." He told him.

"I disagree." The man said and fired a shot at Anakin.

"DROP, BOBA!" Anakin yelled as he angled his weapon to deflect the shot coming toward him.

Boba deliberately buckled his knees and the startled man lost his grip on the boy's arm as he went down; and with a startled look, realized, too late, that he was about to be hit by his own blaster bolt. The bolt struck him in the left shoulder and slammed him against the wall.

Anakin moved quickly to disarm the man, kicking the blaster beyond his reach and then he reached down and grabbed the front of his tunic pulling him up, "Now, who are you and where were you taking the boy?" He demanded.

The man, being in too much pain to resist Anakin, confessed, "Viral; my name's…Viral…I was…taking the boy….to Nar Shaddaa."

Anakin shook Viral, "Why?" He demanded.

"AAHH, my boss; my boss wants him." Viral admitted.

Anakin shook him harder, "What for?" He asked angrily.

"I…don't…" Viral began and was cut off.

"Stop playing games, why did he want the boy?" Anakin asked again.

"OHHH, please, he was…going to give…him to the…Chancellor as a…a…token…of good…will." Viral answered.

"Alright, then who is your boss?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, no…torture me…if you want…I can't…I…he'll have me…no…" Viral said, refusing to answer.

Anakin shoved him hard back into the wall, "You're as bad as that piece of garbage upstairs." He said with disgust as he turned his attention to Boba, lying on the floor with his knees once again drawn up to his chin.

"Boba?" Anakin called gently as he touched the boy's shoulder.

Boba raised his head slightly and looked up at him, "Master….Skywalker?"

Anakin smiled at him, "How are you doing?" He asked, putting a hand on Boba's forehead.

"Not so good." Boba answered.

"Yes, you've got a fever." Anakin replied as his gaze moved to Boba's bare feet, "What a mess you are, Boba Fett."

"Yeah, heh, heh, heh….Master Skywalker? Zak…Zak is here." Boba told him.

"Is he? Alright, I'm going to get you some help and then I'll have a look around." Anakin said as he pulled out his comlink, "Commander Ged? I've found him, but there was also someone else down here trying to take him. I need one of your men to come down here to take him into custody."

"Good news, sir; I'll send someone down straight away." Ged answered.

"Thank you, Commander." Anakin replied and then smiled at Boba and began to remove the restraints around his ankles and wrists, "We'll have to wait until Commander Ged's man gets down here before we can get those binders off."

"The hunt!" Boba said suddenly and then tried to sit up.

"What?"

"Devan came down a while ago, she said…that it was…about to start….they had…Zak…and...you have to…" Boba explained, fighting to get up even as Anakin pushed him gently back down.

"Easy; are you saying they're hunting Master Kenobi now?" Anakin asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure…of it…and then….then Tyrien…he came down…he said it…he said it won't be…too much longer." Boba answered.

"And Zak is down here too?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah…Devan told me…and I think…I heard them…when they brought him down." Boba answered.

Anakin heard the lift door open and turned as two troopers emerged and came toward them. The first one wasted no time cuffing Viral and dragging him to his feet as the second one knelt down next to Boba, "I'll take care of him from here, Master Skywalker." He said as he first unlocked the binders and removed them.

Boba sighed with relief when he was free of them; Anakin rubbed his wrists carefully and then patted his shoulder and stood up, "Master Kenobi's apprentice is here somewhere too. I'm going to go find him." He said.

"Yes sir." The trooper/medic replied.

"I…think I…he might be…on the other side…of the lift." Boba told Anakin.

"Alright, I'll find him; you just relax, you're safe now." Anakin answered.


	15. A Happy Reunion

Chapter 15 A Happy Reunion

Zak heard the lift being activated and held his breath; fearing that the hunt was over and his master was dead, he, himself, prepared for death. The footfalls went in the opposite direction, followed by muffled voices, blaster fire, yelling and miraculously, the hum of a lightsaber in motion. His heart soared because he knew that his master was still alive, had beaten the hunters and had now come for them. He listened intently, and heard the lift a second time, more footsteps and muffled voices and then footsteps again, coming closer, stopping at short intervals before moving on. Master Obi-Wan was looking for him, "Master! I'm here!" He called out. The footsteps stopped for a moment and then came, more quickly this time and the door to Zak's cell opened. A light blinded him and he turned his head to shield his eyes, "Master, the light." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zak." And Zak's heart fell; it wasn't his master's voice at all, it was Master Anakin's.

He lowered his head.

"Zak? Are you alright?" Anakin asked in sudden concern.

"Yes, I…I just thought you…it doesn't matter. Master Obi-Wan; you have to help him. Devan and Kien…they made him…to protect me….we have to hurry." Zak stammered, fighting against his restraints.

"Calm down, Zak, before you hurt yourself." Anakin said.

"But he's out there; we have to…" Zak protested as he continued to struggle.

"I know that; but you have to calm down and hold still or I won't be able to get you loose." Anakin told him.

Zak sighed, nodded and stood still; he looked up as Anakin freed the binders from the chain attached to the wall and then slowly lowered his arms, winching as his arm muscles, stiffened from being in the same position for several hours, protested. Anakin massaged Zak's upper arms and shoulders for a moment until Zak impatiently pushed past him, heading for the door. With a sigh and shake of his head, Anakin followed him.

----------

Obi-Wan turned toward a sound off to one side and tripped on the uneven ground in front of him, falling ungracefully and landing hard, "Blast it." He said as he picked himself up slowly; this was the fourth time he had fallen and each time, he found it harder to get back up. It was, in fact, becoming increasingly difficult for him to keep moving at all and he knew that the only thing keeping him going was sheer will power spurred by the knowledge of what would happen to Boba Fett and his Padawan if he allowed Devan or Kien to kill him. To make matters worse, he had yet to hit an area absent of ysalamiri where the Force could penetrate so he could draw a little strength from it and determine a path to a clearing. He had lost all sense of time and direction; he did not know whether he was heading toward the clearing where his ship was, or away from it or how long it would be before the sun rose. Again he wondered where Anakin was and how soon his brother would find him; he knew that if Anakin did not find him soon, it would be too late. He leaned against a tree for a moment, took a few deep breaths and then pushed on.

----------

"Yes, Chancellor; apparently he was roughed up a bit, but I'm told he's in pretty good shape, all things considered….oh, here's Master Skywalker." Ged's image told a visibly relieved Bail.

Bail closed his eyes and felt the tension ease at that news; when he opened his eyes again, Anakin's image was standing next to Ged's, "I guess you've heard, Chancellor; I've already instructed the shuttle to land next to the bunker here to bring him up to you." He said.

"Is he alright, Anakin?" Bail asked.

"Well, his feet are pretty torn up and he's running a bit of a fever, but I think he'll be alright." Anakin assured him.

"His feet? What did they do to him?" Bail asked.

Anakin sighed and frowned, "Apparently they made him walk all the way here from where they landed the ship; and since Tyrien didn't bother to take his boots when he kidnapped him from the medical center he was…." He said.

"…barefoot." Bail finished, "By the Maker! None of them will ever see the light of day again."

"Agreed; I was half tempted to kill Tyrien myself when we got here." Anakin replied.

"Tyrien? What about the other two; that Carlyle woman and Valier?" Bail asked.

"Still out there somewhere. I'm about to organize my men here to start combing the woods for them." Anakin answered.

"What about Master Kenobi and Zak; any sign of them yet?" Bail wondered.

"Zak is here, he was being held down below in another cell; but I don't know where Obi-Wan is." Anakin said, "Zak told me they brought him here so that Obi-Wan would cooperate with them."

"Cooperate in doing what?" Bail asked.

Anakin swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "They are…apparently…" He hesitated and cleared his throat, "He is being hunted again."

"What?" Bail asked incredulously.

"Zak said Kien wants revenge for what Obi-Wan did to his hand and Devan just thinks it's all some kind of game." Anakin explained.

"A sick, perverted game." Bail replied.

"Yes sir; I'm going to put Boba on that shuttle, which I believe is just touching down now and go out searching for him." Anakin answered.

"Yes, of course; I will let you get to it then. Good luck, Anakin." Bail said and ended the transmission before contacting his wife, traveling with Gemma to Coruscant, to inform her of the happy news.

----------

The lift door opened and Boba appeared, flanked by two of Ged's men and with Zak behind him; Anakin smiled, "I've just spoken with the Chancellor; he is waiting for you on the frigate." He told him.

"The Chancellor? He came all the way here?" Boba questioned, "That was too risky; I'll have to talk to him about it."

"Yes, you do that." Anakin laughed, "The shuttle is waiting outside."

"Oh…alright." Boba said a little tentatively.

"What is it? You don't want to stay here, do you?" Anakin asked.

"No, it's just that…." He trailed off and looked down at his feet, now wrapped in bandages.

"We're not going to make you walk out there, son; in fact, you really shouldn't even be walking now." The commander said.

Boba nodded, "No, of course not; what was I thinking?" He answered.

----------

Banyon wandered around for another hour before completely giving up and heading back toward the ship. He had been hunting for some clue that would lead him to Carlyle, but it had been a fruitless search. Had he been free to enter the clearing, he might have been able to find where they had first gone into the woods. He entered the small clearing where his own ship was docked with a slight sense of trepidation knowing he would have to admit to Aang that he had failed to locate Devan Carlyle or her companion. Aang would not be happy. It was only Banyon's bad luck that Ferri had run out of the lighter colored bandaging material he tied to the lower tree branches marking the trail that led to Devan's pit trap and had substituted pieces torn from his brown cloak; difficult, if not impossible to spot in the dark, Banyon had missed them completely. In doing so, he had missed the one clue that might have led him to the psychopathic hunters.

----------

Zak stood next to Anakin, arms folded across his chest like a dark-haired miniature version of his master, listening to Anakin assign each pair of men an area to search. When Anakin had finished, Zak stood waiting for his assignment; however, Anakin turned to speak with the Clone commander instead. Zak was disappointed; he realized now that Anakin intended to leave him behind and would probably order him up to the frigate. He stared down at the ground for a moment, wondering what to do, then walked over to the shuttle preparing to lift off. Even though Zak felt he had the right to stay and help find his master, Anakin had the authority, not only as a Jedi Master, but as a ranking member of the Jedi Council, to decide not to assign him a place in the search party; and as a Padawan, Zak was forbidden to question Anakin's judgment, no matter how unfair he thought it was. It wasn't until he was harnessed in and the ship was about to depart that Anakin appeared in the doorway. Zak looked at him for a brief second and then turned his head and stared out the viewport. With a sigh, Anakin moved to stand beside Zak's seat.

"You understand why I can't let you go, don't you?" He asked.

Zak said nothing as he continued to stare out the viewport.

"Zak?"

Zak continued to ignore him.

Anakin sighed again and squatted down next to him, "Look, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't hesitate to let you come; but this is different, you can't feel the Force, so…." He tried to continue.

Zak turned to look at Anakin and cut him off, "Neither can you." He said and then turned back to the viewport.

"I know that; and I'm going to have a difficult time just watching out for myself without having to…" Anakin started to reply.

"I don't need you to protect me; I can take care of myself." Zak cut him off again.

Taking a different tact, Anakin said, "Obi-Wan would never forgive me if something happened to you."

Zak turned to glare at him, "You don't have to explain your decision to me, Master Skywalker; you're a master and a member of the Council, it's not my place to question your judgment." He told him icily before turning back once again to the viewport.

Anakin nodded sadly and stood up, "I'm sorry, Zak; as soon as we find him, I'll contact the frigate so you'll know." He said.

Zak said nothing and refused to look at him; when he finally did turn away from the viewport, Anakin was gone.

----------

Anakin moved carefully through the trees trying not to think of Zak's cold attitude. He did understand how Zak felt; in his younger days, Anakin knew he would probably have felt the same way. But he was older now…maybe that had made him more cautious. He was in constant contact with the Clones; Ged had not approved of him searching the woods without a trooper with him, but Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was running out of time, and he didn't want to waste manpower on his own bodyguard. With the exception of a report that the mangled remains of a dead vornskr had been found, there are been little sign of his brother. Suddenly there was the sound of someone crashing recklessly through the woods; Anakin concealed himself just as the red-haired figure of Kien appeared out of the darkness and disappeared just as quickly as he turned to his left and the sound of his passing died away. Thinking that Kien might have some idea where Obi-Wan was, Anakin took flight after him.

----------

Kien headed swiftly through the trees, heading in what he hoped was Devan's direction. She had informed him that Kenobi was close by and if the two of them worked together, they could get him. It was nearing the end of the forty-five minute deadline he had given her, but it appeared they were so close to taking the Jedi, he decided to forgo that time limit…at least by a few minutes. As he moved, he had a strange feeling that he was being followed, but when he turned to look back, he could see no one. He shrugged and moved on.

----------

Obi-Wan dug down deep and tapped one last ounce of energy. Devan's shot had nearly hit him in the leg; a crippling injury that would have ended this deadly game not only for him, but for his Padawan and the ex-bounty hunter, Boba Fett. Now, with one last surge of speed, Obi-Wan plowed through the trees away from Devan as she reloaded her weapon. Maybe he could find a Force pocket amongst the trees or a large clearing…maybe he would even find the clearing where they first landed. And maybe, just maybe, he would find….he thought he heard something and for just a moment his attention was diverted in that direction. Suddenly he ran head on into what seemed to be an immovable object; he was thrown backwards and landed hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

----------

Boba hobbled gingerly to the open door of the shuttle and was lifted down by two waiting Clones who set him lightly on the floor of the landing bay. Zak appeared, hopped down behind him and then offered his shoulder for Boba to lean on. Boba looked down and watched where he put his feet, and Zak watched his to make sure he did not tread on Boba's. Both boys were so intent on what they were doing, that they failed to notice the Chancellor, standing in the doorway, observing their progress as they crossed the landing bay. Bail felt tears forming as he watched the hunched, limping boy move toward him; vowing that all three of those responsible would be punished severely. Zak glanced up to see if they were still heading in the right direction and noticed him standing there, "Someone's come to meet you, Boba." He said.

Boba looked up and as his eyes met those of his adoptive father, he felt his legs turn to rubber and his step faltered. Zak put one arm around his back and buoyed him forward as Bail took several large steps toward him, arms spread ready to catch him.

"I…I'm sorry." Boba apologized tearfully as he crumpled into Bail's arms.

"No, it is alright." Bail assured him as carefully lowered himself, still holding the boy, to the floor, "You arrived sooner than expected, otherwise Haris would have been here with a float."

"I…I've…caused you so…much trouble." Boba said.

"None of it your fault, son." Bail told him as he brushed the hair from Boba's forehead.

"I tried…he was…I was too….too weak." Boba explained.

"We did not protect you well enough; Tyrien should never have been able to….for that, I am sorry." Bail replied.

Boba suddenly looked up at him with a puzzled look, "You came for me." He said.

"Yes." Bail said firmly as tears spilled down his cheeks, "You are my son, Boba."

Zak stood back watching, happy for his friend, and yet saddened that his own father would never accept him as his son. For a moment, that word, uttered by his father, entered his thoughts…abomination. He shuddered for a moment then shifted his focus on who he was and what he was and the word faded to the back of his mind once again.

Haris entered the bay with two Clones guiding a float, "Boba, thank the Maker! This was my fault; our security provisions were just not good enough." He said as he knelt down next to them.

"It's…it's alright." Boba replied quietly.

Haris smiled and gave him a quick check before instructing the Clones to help him sit up on the float. With the Clones guiding it, Haris walked beside him, asking him questions with Bail and Zak following close behind, "I must admit being rather surprised to see you up here, Zak; I would have thought that you would want to be down looking for Master Kenobi." Bail said.

"He wouldn't let me." Zak replied flatly.

"Who, Master Skywalker?" Bail asked.

"Yes." Zak answered.

"And why would he forbid you to help?" Bail asked.

Zak sighed, "It's not safe down there, and he thinks he has to protect me." He explained, "He was wrong."

"Well, I am sure Master Skywalker had his reasons, just as you have yours for wanting to help. Did you speak with him about it?" Bail asked.

Zak shook his head, "Master Skywalker is a ranking member of the Jedi Council; when he gives an order to a Padawan, it can't be questioned." He said.

"Then I am sorry, Zak; it must have been very difficult for you to leave Myrkr without Master Kenobi." Bail replied.

"Yes, it was." Zak said in a tone that signaled to Bail that he did not wish to speak any further about it.

----------

There was a recorded message waiting for Banyon when he returned to the ship. It was from Aang, informing him that the investigator would be arriving in just under an hour and expressing the wish that Banyon have something solid that would lead them to Devan Carlyle if he didn't already have the woman in custody, "Great, just great." Banyon said aloud.


	16. Kien Bows Out

Chapter 16 Kien Bows Out

"Haris?" Bail inquired as Dr. Averill met him at the door to the treatment room.

"Well, he's dehydrated and nutrient starved because he was still getting most of it intravenously when he was abducted; even if they had thought to feed him, he would probably not have been able to keep it down. His poor feet are sliced to ribbons, I have no idea how he managed to even stand on them, and both knees are banged up as well as the heels of his hands. Naturally, considering it was all left untreated, everything is infected. How anyone could do that to him…." Haris shook his head. "The good news is that it doesn't appear as if any major damage was done to his previous injury." He finished, "He's going to be alright, Bail."

"But probably not very happy about being hooked up to all those tubes again." Bail added.

Haris smiled a little, "He didn't seem to mind that so much." He replied and then frowned, "But he wouldn't let me give him anything to help him sleep."

"Why ever not?" Bail asked.

Haris scowled, "That monster, Tyrien." He answered, "We suspected that there were drugs missing from the center; apparently, Tyrien took them to use on Boba to get him out of the center and then kept him drugged up all the way to Smuggler's Moon. I can't tell you how angry that makes me, Bail; those drugs are supposed to help people rest and ease their pain, not render them defenseless."

Bail put a hand on the doctor's shoulder, "There will be justice here, Haris. I want these monsters even more than you do." He assured him.

"It gets worse; he told me he thinks they deliberately let the drug wear off because they wanted him to be alert enough so they could force-march him through the woods. They obviously didn't care that he was barefoot." Haris said, "It makes me wonder if they would have taken his boots off if had been wearing them."

Bail shook his head, "I don't know." He replied and started to enter the room.

"Oh, how is young Zak?" Haris asked.

"Zak is a bit angry that he was sent up here while Master Kenobi is still missing." Bail answered. "He felt he has the right to help in the search."

"Well, I can't say I blame him; I'd like to check him over, where is he?" Haris replied.

"Yes, of course; I have assigned him to quarters on 'B' deck, number 24. He said he wanted to be alone to meditate, so he is probably there." Bail told him.

"Very well, I'll just go pay him a visit; see if you can convince that stubborn boy in there to let me give him something to sleep." Haris said.

"I will see what I can do." Bail promised.

----------

Clive squatted in front of Ferri, huddled on the floor in the back corner of the ship, "I have just heard from Commander Ged; they have found Boba Fett and Zak." He said.

Ferri remain still and silent with his head buried in his hands, "They have both been taken up to the medical frigate." Clive continued.

Ferri lifted his head up, his face was pale and stained with tears, "A…and…Ma..ster…Kenobi?" He asked.

Clive sighed and looked down at the floor, "Well, no word yet, but Master Skywalker and Ged's men are looking for him." He answered.

"I hope they send me to Kessel, that's where I belong." Ferri replied and buried his head in his hands again.

"I wish I could help you get past this, Ferri; what's done is done. You made a grave mistake, but no matter how this turns out, the Jedi Council is not going to send you to Kessel or any other prison colony." Clive told him.

"Then they should just kill me." Ferri said.

"It doesn't work that way; you will have to face up to what you have done, Padawan. It's possible that your apprenticeship will be terminated and you may be sent to work off-world. Whatever the Council's ruling is, it will not be easy for you." Clive answered.

"I know; but if Master Kenobi…d…if he doesn't….I…just couldn't live with myself." Ferri replied.

"Well, I don't think Master Skywalker is going to let that happen." Clive assured him.

"Master Skywalker…he'll never forgive me no matter what happens." Ferri said.

"Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi are very close; they are like brothers. When you betrayed Master Kenobi, it was like betraying him, you see? Forgiveness from him will be very slow in coming, but it will come. Be patient." Clive explained.

----------

"That way, I saw him go that way!" Devan called to Kien.

"Devan, you silly girl, it's dark, I have no idea which way you're pointing." Kien called back.

"Idiot, to your left. I just saw him; if we hurry, we can flank around and get in front of him." Devan replied.

"Alright, alright; no need to get testy." Kien answered, moving off to the left.

"I am not being testy; I just want to get this over with and get off this stinking planet." Devan corrected.

"I think it's kind of nice here." Kien told her.

"Just shut up and get into position; I'm going around to the right." Devan said.

----------

Fighting to get his breath back, Obi-Wan lay flat on his back for a few moments before sitting up to see his former Padawan facing him in the same position, "Hello, Obi-Wan; I was hoping to bump into you." He said with a grin.

"Well…I'm…relieved that you…found me; however…I would have…preferred not …bumping into you." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, it wasn't my fault you weren't looking where you were going; I did try to avoid you." Anakin replied and then shifted into a kneeling position and pulled a trigger key from his belt, "I think we can get rid of those."

Obi-Wan rubbed his head, "It didn't…feel like…that to me." He told him.

"Well, I did; hold still." Anakin said as he released the binders and tossed them away, "There, that's better; now, let's get out of here." He stood up and reached down to pull his brother to his feet, "I followed Kien, so I know he must be very close."

"And Devan; she barely missed me a few minutes ago." Obi-Wan added, "Alright, leave me and go find Zak and Boba; if she or Kien find out I'm getting help…." Obi-Wan told him.

"They are already safe up on the medical frigate; I came to find you." Anakin informed him, "Now, come on."

"You sent Zak up to the frigate?" Obi-Wan asked, grunting as he finally allowed Anakin to pull him up.

"Yes, I didn't think it would be a good idea to have him down here." Anakin answered.

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan mumbled quietly.

"Was I wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I am guessing he is very unhappy with you; we just had a talk about how I protect him too much." Obi-Wan replied, standing still for a moment to get his balance.

"I wish you'd inform me when you decide to change your training methods; no wonder he was so angry." Anakin said.

"Never mind; you know Zak, he'll get over it….but we'd better get moving before Devan gets one of us in her sights." Obi-Wan answered.

"Does she have another slug thrower?" Anakin asked.

"Oh no, now she's using a crossbow." Obi-Wan told him.

"Yeah, I see it; Duck!" Anakin replied, diving down and dragging Obi-Wan with him just as the bolt whizzed over their heads, "Oh, that's lovely."

"Yes, I thought so." Obi-Wan answered, "I don't think your rescue is going very well, Anakin."

"Well, hang on, it will get better, I promise." Anakin assured him, "Come on." He started to get to his feet and pull Obi-Wan with him when a second bolt zipped just past his shoulder, sending him back down to the ground, "Where did that come from?"

"I would say it came from Kien; if we get to those bushes, we should be able to make a run for it." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Great, now there are two of them." Anakin mumbled and started to crawl.

"Welcome to the hunt, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered, "I hope you've brought back up with you."

----------

"Devan…" Kien whispered into his comlink.

"What is it, Kien? I'm a little busy here." Devan answered impatiently; she had been scrambling to reload her weapon.

"I could swear I saw someone else with Kenobi." Kien told her.

"What? Are you absolutely sure?" Devan asked.

"Pretty sure, yeah. Either that or I'm seeing double; I could swear I saw two people stand up just before you took your shot. Then one of them pulled the other one down." Kien replied.

"Damn! The Chancellor's men must be here already. We may just have to give up on this for now." Devan said.

"May? May! You're joking, right? We have to end this right now; there is no may." Kien answered.

"Calm down, Kien; we can still get a couple more shots off. Maybe we can even get that Clone trooper as a bonus." Devan replied.

"I really think we should end this now; get back to the bunker, kill the bounty hunter and the cub and get out of here." Kien suggested.

"What about your revenge, Kien?" Devan asked.

"Killing the cub will be my revenge and I'll cut the kid's fingers off so that Kenobi will know." Kien answered.

There was silence for a moment before Devan answered, "Fine, fine; you do what you want, but I'm going to get a couple more shots off before I call it quits. You can do what you want with the cub, but leave that bounty hunter to me; that little brat broke my nose and I'm going to break every bone in his body."

"Can I watch?" Kien asked.

"You're sick, Kien." Devan told him.

"So are you." Kien replied.

Devan shook her head and she finished loading her crossbow; she should have known Kien would chicken out on her. Well, it didn't matter, she intended to win this game, with or without his help, "Come on out, Kenobi; I know there's someone with you. That's a violation of the rules, did you know that? Kien's gone to take a couple fingers from your cub for it. Send your friend away and come out before he does something else to him." She called.

----------

"Lord Carlyle will not be very happy, Banyon; you should have had those two in custody by now." Aang said as he started his landing sequence.

"Well it's not easy tracking anyone down here; the damn trees throw the sensor reading off. Besides, I landed in late afternoon and by the time I hiked to the other clearing, it was dark; you try finding a trail in the dark." Banyon replied, "And then there were the Clone troopers in the clearing when I got there, so I really couldn't figure out where they had even gone into the woods."

"Alright; I'll be landing momentarily, and we can start searching again. It's nearly dawn anyway and we'll have the advantage of light. I'm not happy that the Chancellor's people are on this already; we're going to have deal with them when the time comes for taking those two nut cases back to Verdant." Aang answered.

"What are you going to do, Aang? Threaten them? We're talking Clones here, not to mention the Jedi who arrived first." Banyon asked.

"Let me worry about that; you just help me find them" Aang said.

----------

"Commander Ged, I've found Master Kenobi, but we're in a bit of situation here and could use your help." Anakin said.

"Well, the trees here are throwing our sensor readings off, and we lost track of you when you took off without telling us which direction you were going. I'm afraid you're in the same position Master Kenobi was in, except that you can communicate with us." Ged explained, "We'll do the best we can, but it might be a bit."

"I understand; we'll do what we can here." Anakin answered.

"Well, that could be a problem." Obi-Wan observed.

"Yes; I can't believe I forgot about these stupid trees. That's why we had trouble finding you in the first place; blast it!" Anakin replied.

"It's alright, Anakin; everything will work out." Obi-Wan assured him, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "After all, you did find me, now all we have to do is get out of here."

----------

"Zak, good news; it sounds like Anakin has found Master Kenobi." Bail said as he entered Zak's assigned quarters.

Zak looked at him with a face full of relieve and satisfaction, "Are they on their way up here then?" He asked.

"Well, it is a little more complicated than that, but it will be alright. My men are moving in to locate them now." Bail answered.

"Locate them? I don't understand." Zak replied.

"It seems they lost track of Anakin during the search; however, I am sure it is nothing to worry about." Bail told him.

"Have they caught Devan and Kien yet?" Zak asked.

"No, not yet." Bail answered.

"Then there's alot to worry about." Zak said.


	17. All Forces Converge

Chapter 17 All Forces Converge

"My men will find them, Zak." Bail assured him.

Zak shook his head, "Maybe too late; as long as they are alone and being chased by those hunters, they are in great danger. And then there are the vornskrs to worry about." He replied and then shrugged, "But at least now my master's hands are free and he has his lightsaber back."

"Well, there is nothing we can do except wait now." Bail said.

"I should be down there, helping." Zak told him.

"Anakin sent you up here for a reason; I know that you disagree, but I must honor his decision." Bail answered.

"Master Skywalker is not my master; I'm beginning to wonder if he had the right to make that decision." Zak replied.

"I cannot allow you to go back down to the planet, Zak." Bail told him.

Zak looked at him sadly and then stared down at the floor, "No, I guess you can't."

Bail smiled and put a hand on Zak's shoulder, "I am going to sit with Boba for a while; you are free to wander the ship if you like." He said and then winked, "Perhaps you might want to go speak with some of my troopers in the docking bay."

"Why would I want to….oh, yes; that sounds like a good idea. But I…uh…I think maybe I'll visit Boba first, Chancellor." Zak answered.

----------

Banyon waited nervously as Aang's ship landed next to his. He had always had a good working relationship with Aang until this business with Devan Carlyle; now he felt like a nervous schoolboy waiting to be punished. He understood Aang's position; Weston Carlyle was a difficult man to work for, however, was it Banyon's fault that his daughter was an unpredictable psychopath? He had done his best to track her to this planet; it was just impossible to track her with sensing equipment because of the trees; that wasn't his fault either, was it? The boarding ramp to Aang's ship lowered and seconds later, Aang himself, with a blaster strapped to his side and a rifle slung over his shoulder, appeared. Aang, Banyon realized, had not come to play around; but, of course, he should have expected that. Banyon took a deep breath and walked over to meet him.

"Aang, I'm glad you're here." He said smiling pleasantly.

"Cut the pleasantries, Banyon; we have work to do." Aang replied without returning his smile.

"Yes, of course; I…shall we get started then?" Banyon answered, "I can show…"

"I'm in charge now; get your weapons and I'll decide what we should do." Aang said testily.

"Oh…yes, alright." Banyon stammered and returned to his ship.

Aang shook his head as he watched Banyon enter his craft; the last thing he had wanted was to travel halfway across the galaxy to retrieve Carlyle's crazy daughter; and now he was forced into tracking the little nut case. He had decided to demand a bonus from Carlyle when this was all over.

Banyon emerged from his ship with a blaster pistol strapped on each hip and a blaster rifle slung over his shoulder, "I've already hiked over to the clearing where they left their ship, but I couldn't find any trail." He said.

"Alright, there's a bunker complex to the south; I suggest we head that way, they may be using it as a base. I'm assuming, from what you've told me, there is also a third party here." Aang replied.

"Yes, the owner of the ship; I was told on Nar Shaddaa that they met someone there who took them off-world." Banyon answered, as he followed Aang into the trees.

"Any word on whether they actually have this boy that I told you about?" Aang asked.

"No; my source didn't know anything about that. But, then, it could be possible that this third person, the one with the ship, already had him when he picked Devan and her boyfriend up." Banyon replied, "If we find the boy, what should we do with him?"

Aang turned around to look at him, "Are you completely stupid? He's been adopted by the Chancellor; we give him back." He said.

"Oh, yes…of course; do you know which direction that bunker is in?" Banyon asked.

Aang shook his head, "What do you think?" He asked.

----------

"Well, it looks like Kien's going to be in for a surprise when he gets to the bunker." Anakin observed.

"Is that where they were holding the boys?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, but the only thing he'll find there now is the Chancellor's men." Anakin answered with a smile.

"I don't think he's going to like that." Obi-Wan replied, returning the smile, "Let's see if we can put a little distance between us and Devan before we take her on."

"You won't get an argument from me; I'm tired of hiding from her." Anakin agreed, "Obi-Wan?"

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was…well, the vornskrs; I know they….are you alright?" Anakin finally managed to ask.

"What?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"While we were on our way to the bunker, we were attacked...well, I was attacked by them…they must have been after you too; you were cuffed and had nothing to defend yourself with." Anakin explained, "Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan moved further into the trees, away from Devan, "I'm fine; we'd better get moving." He answered.

Anakin followed, but refused to drop the subject, "I saw the dead vornskrs; they must have attacked you." He persisted.

"Be quiet, Anakin; she might be able to hear us." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed, "You're so blasted stubborn." He said.

"You should talk." Obi-Wan replied.

----------

"I'm going to find you, Kenobi; and your trooper friend as well. We can end this right now if you would just show yourself." Devan called out and then waited for an answer.

When none came, she continued, "Come on; admit it, I've won. I know you've got to be exhausted by now, what's the point in continuing?"

The silence persisted and she went on, "We've won; Kien's on his way back; I'm going to contact him and tell him to just finish your cub off."

Devan listened for a moment, heard rustling farther into the trees and moved in that direction, "This is ridiculous, Kenobi; why are you being so stubborn. You've lost, and it's time for me to claim my prize." She said, as she stepped carefully forward.

----------

Kien mumbled to himself as he walked swiftly back to the bunker; "Stubborn, why is she so stubborn? She has no idea how dangerous this has become. We could get caught; I don't want to go to Kessel…I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a mine, and I can't imagine…"

"Don't worry, my friend; neither one of you will end up on Kessel." A man said as he stepped in front of him.

Kien brought his crossbow up and aimed it at the man's chest, "Back off, whoever you are." He warned.

"Now, now, Kien…it is Kien isn't it?" The man asked pleasantly.

"None of your business; I said back off." Kien warned again.

"No, I don't think we will…oh yes, there are two of us." The man said as he brought his blaster up, "You see, if you shoot me with that nasty thing, my friend will shoot you in the back."

Kien turned his head enough to see another man pointing a blaster rifle at him, "I'd listen to him if I were you." The other man said.

Kien swallowed and lowered the crossbow, "Drop it on the ground, Kien." The man in front of him said.

Kien swallowed again, closed his eyes and let the weapon fall, "You're obviously not the Chancellor's men; who are you?" He asked.

"Well, let's just say we are acquainted with the Carlyle family." The first man said, smiling, "Now, just put your hands behind your back."

"What do you want with me?" Kien asked; he was beginning to sweat.

"Lord Carlyle would like to meet you; now, cooperate and put your hands behind your back before my friend loses his patience." The first man answered.

Kien swallowed for the third time, closed his eyes again and put his hands behind his back, "I don't know anything about Lord Carlyle." He said as the second man secured a pair of binders around his wrists.

"No, but you know all about his daughter, Devan, don't you?" The first man replied.

"I…what difference does that make?" Kien asked.

"Lord Carlyle is not very pleased with what you and Devan have been up to; it's become an embarrassment." The first man told him, "Now, we'll just go find Devan; you know where she is, don't you?"

"An embarrassment? What will happen to me?" Kien asked as he began to quiver.

"To you? Oh Kien, no concern over what will happen to your lover? I'm disappointed." The man said.

"What? I never….what does Carlyle want?" Kien asked.

"To be sure that you and Devan don't cause him further embarrassment." The man answered, "Oh, don't worry; as long as you don't cause any trouble, you won't be harmed."

"Look, I promise to disappear completely; I'll even take Devan with me. We can…" Kien tried to bargain.

"No, it's too late for that; you should have disappeared as soon as you escaped instead of kidnapping the Chancellor's son. That was the last straw, Kien; Lord Carlyle wants you and Devan where you won't cause any more trouble." The man cut him off, "Now, _I'm_ beginning to lose patience with you; take us to Devan before I become decidedly unpleasant."

Kien slumped in defeat, "This way." He sighed and started back the way he had come.

----------

"What are you planning?" Boba whispered.  
Zak looked around before answering, "Well, I'm not staying here." He answered.

"You can't; Master Skywalker ordered you…" Boba began.

"He's not my master; I've decided…" Zak interrupted.

"Zak, I don't believe you; how many times have to told me…I just can't believe you're going to defy an order." Boba said shaking his head.

"Master Obi-Wan will understand." Zak told him.

"I wish I could go with you." Boba said with a sad smile.

Zak smiled back, "I know; wish me luck?" He replied.

"All of it good." Boba nodded and held up a bandaged hand, "And may the Force be with you, Zak."

"Thanks." Zak answered squeezing it carefully.

----------

"Any sign of them yet?" Commander Ged asked.

"No sir; I've made sure the men are spread out pretty well, but nothing yet. There's alot of ground to cover here." The trooper answered.

"Alright, just let me know the minute they're spotted so I can let the Chancellor know." Ged instructed.

"Yes sir." The trooper answered.

Ged frowned, shook his head and contacted the Chancellor.

"I'm sorry sir; we're combing the woods, but no sign of them yet. The sun will be up soon, that should make the search a little easier." He explained.

"Very well, Commander; I know you are doing the best you can." Bail replied and then looked down. "I also have some news for you."

"What is it, sir?" Ged asked.

"Master Kenobi's apprentice has taken some of my men and headed back down to the planet." Bail answered.

"What? Why would he do that when Master Skywalker ordered him away from here?" Ged wondered.

"He felt he had the right to help search for his master; and he told me that he did not think Master Skywalker had the right to prevent him from doing that." Bail said.

"I suppose it would not be my place to ask how he managed to convince your men to let him go, let alone go with him." Ged questioned.

"No, it would not be your place. Just keep an eye out for them and make sure Zak is protected from the vornskrs." Bail ordered.

"Yes sir." Ged answered, ended the transmission and turned to a trooper standing next to him, "Well, I have to hand to young Zak, I don't know how he managed it, but he's on his way down here."

"We'll take care of him, Commander; we'll make sure he's not harmed." The trooper assured him.

"Good; I don't know how I would ever be able to explain it to Master Kenobi if anything were to happen to him." Ged replied.

----------

Devan stepped forward carefully, her crossbow up and poised to shoot, "Come on, Kenobi; I know you're here. Just step out and give me a chance to end this. I'll make it quick and as painless as possible." She offered.

She took another step and Obi-Wan appeared in front of her, "Alright, Devan; let's end this right here." He said.

Devan smiled at him, adjusted her aimed and started to squeeze the triggering mechanism, "So, this is the famous Devan." Anakin said as he stepped up behind her and tipped the weapon up just as the bolt fired, causing the shot to go wild.

Devan swung around to face him, whipping the crossbow at his head, "Who do you think you are?" She demanded.

Anakin only smiled as he held up his gloved hand and easily pushed the weapon aside, "I'm Master Kenobi's brother." He informed her, "And I must say that I am not happy at all with this game you've been playing."

Devan swung at him again, "You had no right to interfere; this is my hunt." She said.

Anakin shook his head and this time, instead of knocking the weapon away, took hold of it with his gloved hand, "Now, stop swinging that around before you hurt someone." He ordered.

She was attempting to pull it free when Obi-Wan, who had quietly moved, put his arms around her from behind, forcing her arms to her side, allowing Anakin to take the crossbow, "Now, just be a good girl and stand still." Obi-Wan said patiently as she struggled to break free.

"Kien will kill them; he'll kill them both if he doesn't hear from me." Devan claimed.

"Well, since both of them are no longer in Tryien's company, I think that might be a little hard." Anakin said as he threw the crossbow into the bushes.

"Anakin, I thought I taught you better; that's evidence, we need to keep it." Obi-Wan admonished with a tone of amusement.

"Oh right! I forgot; you know me, I get distracted when someone tries to kill you." Anakin answered with a glare at Devan before he retrieved the discarded weapon, "Now, what should we do to…I mean with her?"

"Hmmm…well, if we had a pair of binders, we could cuff her; but you threw those away…let's see. Well, we could just…no, that wouldn't be right." Obi-Wan replied.

"Why not? I'm sure she wouldn't mind…well, maybe she would; but still, it wouldn't be right, on the other hand, what choice do we have?" Anakin asked.

"None, really; you'll have to do it, though because my hands are full." Obi-Wan told him.

"Do what? I…you can't hurt me, my father will…." Devan threatened.

"Oh don't worry; we aren't going to hurt you." Anakin assured her as he grasped the bottom of her tunic and ripped it.

"What are you…? Hey!" Devan protested as Obi-Wan moved his hands to her wrists and pulled them behind her.

She struggled as Anakin deftly wrapped the scrap of cloth around her wrists several times, pulled it tight and then knotted it securely, "That's better." Obi-Wan said with satisfaction.

Devan continued to struggle, though futilely, "You're in trouble; you have no idea who I am, my father will…" she threatened.

"I don't think so, Devan; the last time I spoke with your father, he wasn't very happy about what you've been up to." Obi-Wan told her and he grabbed her arm and guided her forward, "Now, why don't you just take us back to the bunker."

"Why should I?" Devan asked defiantly.

"Because Anakin here, has very little patience; try as I might, I just couldn't teach him that. He also has a temper; so if he loses patience with you, he will also lose his temper, and I don't think you'd want that." Obi-Wan told her.

Devan huffed but quit struggling, "Oh alright." She conceded and turned, "It's this way."

"Not so fast." A man said as he stepped out of the trees.

"Aang! Thank the stars, you have to help me!" Devan exclaimed.


	18. The Fugitives Take Flight

Chapter 18 The Fugitives Take Flight

Ged stood next to the bunker, waiting as the shuttle landed, giving instructions to the men with him, "Under no circumstances is he to be left alone when he enters the woods; there must always, always be at least three of you with him. I've seen those animals, and I've seen the way they react when they are around someone like Zak. Master Skywalker had his hands full even with our help, and Zak is much smaller than he is and not nearly as strong. Protect him, protect him at all costs; is that understood?" He said.

The men all nodded in agreement and answered, "Yes sir." Firmly and in unison; Ged nodded in return and faced the shuttle as the door opened and Zak appeared.

"This is not a good idea; you know that, don't you?" The commander said as Zak hopped out of the shuttle and walked over to him.

"Yes, it is; I'm bound to my master, and I have every right to join the search for him. Master Skywalker was wrong to send me away." Zak answered, "I will have men with me to help fend off any vornskrs that attack; and that's the only real danger."

"There are two hunters in the woods as well; have you forgotten about them?" Ged asked.

"No; I've been trained to defend myself, Commander. You worry too much." Zak replied.

Ged had to smile and then shook his head, "One more question; how did you manage to convince the Chancellor to let you come back down here?" He asked.

"The Chancellor understood that I needed to do this; but I didn't exactly have his permission." Zak admitted.

"Then how did you get around him to come back?" Ged wondered.

"He was with Boba Fett, so I went to the launch bay; since he never told the troopers up there _not_ to let me come back down, they couldn't stop me and some of them decided I might need some help, so they came with me." Zak explained.

"Well, I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Master Skywalker." Ged told him.

"Master Skywalker isn't my Master, you don't owe him an explanation; and Master Kenobi will understand." Zak said.

Ged sighed and shook his head again, "Alright; we might just as well get started then. But you must understand that I will not allow you in the woods by yourself; I _would_ owe Master Kenobi an explanation if something were to happen to you." He said.

"Yes, that I understand, Commander." Zak confirmed.

----------

"Alright, thank you for finding her for us, Master Jedi; but we can take it from here." Aang said.

"Devan Carlyle is under arrest, and she will return to Coruscant with us to stand trial for crimes committed against the Republic, as a whole; against the Chancellor, personally, and against the Jedi." Anakin replied.

"Lord Carlyle demands that she be returned to Verdant." Aang answered.

"Lord Carlyle has no right to demand anything from the Chancellor." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't think you understand, Master Jedi; Devan Carlyle _is_ coming with me." Aang insisted, raising his blaster rifle at Anakin's chest.

"If you shoot him, the entire Jedi Order will be on your tail; there will be no place safe enough for you to hide." Obi-Wan threatened.

"Really?" Aang asked, looking Anakin up and down, "Why would that be? He's not one of you."

Anakin smiled, but remained silent, "Master Skywalker is very much one of us; he's a high ranking member of the Jedi Council. Killing or even injuring him would just be asking for trouble; and when you are caught, you will be turned over to me. You see, Master Skywalker was my student, I consider him my brother and I would not take it too kindly if you were to harm him." Obi-Wan explained.

"Well, perhaps we should just kill both of you; and no one would be the wiser." Aang said with a sly grin.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "That would not stop the Jedi from eventually figuring out what happened." He replied, noting out of the corner of his eye that another man had come out of the trees.

Aang smiled, "Look, we don't want any trouble here; we just want Devan, that's all." He said.

"Sorry, that's not going to happen." Obi-Wan answered, as he unclipped his lightsaber and pushed Devan to the ground.

Anakin shook his head and took his own lightsaber in hand and ignited it, "Why do these discussions always end like this?" He asked.

"I thought you liked it when it ends like this." Obi-Wan replied, smiling as he ignited his own weapon.

"Most of the time; but right now I'm tired and I want to get back to my family." Anakin answered.

"Ah; yes, I understand. Then let's end this quickly, shall we?" Obi-Wan said.

"I was just going to say that." Anakin replied as he raised his weapon.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen; there is no need for violence here. We can settle this like civilized people, can't we?" Aang suggested.

"There is nothing to…." Obi-Wan began and was cut off when a vornskr, without warning, leaped onto his back, driving him to the ground.

Anakin turned and reacted quickly, taking the animal's head off with one swing just as another one appeared, poised to attack. With the Jedi occupied, Aang took advantage of the situation; he quickly hauled Devan to her feet and forced her back into the trees in the direction they had come with his companion not far behind him. Obi-Wan could only watch helplessly as the pair, along with their prisoner, disappeared into the gradually fading darkness. Anakin kicked the dead animal off his brother's back just as the second one made a flying leap at him. He put his arm up and swung defensively, crippling the vornskr, but not killing it; the creature completed it's leap, catching Anakin off balance, and man and vornskr went down in an ungraceful sprawl. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and turned over, swinging at the vornskr to assist the beleaguered Anakin; his swing beheaded the vornskr but neither Jedi had a chance to take a breath before several more animals appeared. The pair, after fighting side by side for so many years, moved quickly, instinctively, to crouch back to back, waiting for any vornskr to make a move. The animals sniffed their dead companions then eyed the two Jedi suspiciously, bared their teeth and growled as they began to circle them, just waiting for an opening to attack. Suddenly one of them put his nose in the air and began to howl.

"This is not good, Anakin." Obi-Wan gasped as he tried to get his breath back.

"You always say that; it's not all that bad." Anakin answered optimistically.

"Not yet, but that one has just called more of his friends." Obi-Wan said, "It's about to get very bad."  
----------

"Slow down, Aang." Devan said as Aang dragged her swiftly through the trees.

"Shut up you stupid girl." Aang replied, never altering his pace.

"Aang, come on; what's your rush?" Devan asked, fighting him.

"We have to get out of this system before the Chancellor's men have a chance to stop us." Aang answered and then jerked on her arm, "Now stop fighting."

"Alright, alright; but can't you at least stop and untie me?" Devan requested.

Aang stopped, turned to look at her and smiled, "No, I'd much rather leave you like that." He told her.

"What? But why? I thought my father sent you to help me." Devan replied, sounding surprised.

Aang gave a short laugh and shook his head, "Your father wants an end to this nonsense; you've caused him too much trouble and he wants you and your friend put where you can't embarrass him any longer." He explained.

"My…my friend? I don't…" Devan stopped short when she spotted Kien with his hands behind his back being prodded by the man who had backed Aang up, "Kien?"

Kien lowered his head when he spied her, "Sorry, Devan." He mumbled.

"Look, Aang; I can make this worth your while. Just let us go, and…" Devan began.

"No, your father has made his wishes very clear and I work for him, not you." Aang replied, cutting her off in midsentence.

"Wait; I'll bet you want Tyrien, don't you? He's the one who brought us here." Devan pointed out, "Maybe you should wait until you've taken care of him too."

Aang shook his head and took her by the arm, shoving her ahead of him, "Lord Carlyle never mentioned anything about this Tyrien; he only instructed me to return you and your friend here to Verdant. Nice try, though, sweetheart." He said.

Then Devan began to cry, "It wasn't my idea, it was his; he made me go along with him. Please, Aang; you've got to believe me." She sobbed.

"What?" Kien exclaimed, "I never made you…you lying little…."

"Give it up, Devan; you've played that card once too often and it doesn't work anymore. I think it's more likely that you talked your red-haired boyfriend here into this; so just turn off the tears and keep moving." Aang replied, poking her in the back with the end of his rifle.

"You stupid idiot; this is all your fault." Devan hissed as she threw herself sideways into Kien.

Kien staggered and his captor grabbed him by the arm to steady him while Aang shoved Devan to the ground, "Listen here, you spoiled little witch; you do that again and I'll tie your pretty little ankles together and drag you back to the ship. You got that?" He said as he jabbed her in the back with his weapon.

Devan didn't move and said nothing, "Answer me, Devan; you got that?" He repeated and jabbed her again.

"Yes, I got it." Devan mumbled.

"Good." Aang answered as he jerked her back up and shoved her forward, "Now, get moving."

----------

Zak led the way through the trees toward the vornskr's howl; within minutes, he could see the glow of two blue lightsabers and the dark forms of the men who wielded them as they swung back and forth in defense against the attacking animals. He quickened his pace as he pulled his own weapon out and ignited it, then entered the fray with his Clone escort to quickly and methodically mow down the entire pack. A quarter of an hour later, two Jedi masters, one Jedi apprentice and a squad of Clones stood, catching their breath surrounded by the bodies of two dozen vornskrs.

"Your timing could not have been better, Padawan." Obi-Wan said when he could speak.

"Thank you, Master; I was worried when the troopers couldn't find you." Zak answered.

"Well-done, Zak." Anakin added putting a hand on Zak's shoulder.

"We should get out of these woods before more vornskrs show up." Zak suggested, as he shrugged Anakin's hand off and ignored him completely.

"Contact Commander Ged, have him transmit a report to the frigate informing them that Devan has been taken by someone working for her father; he's probably going to try and take her back to Verdant." Obi-Wan said.

The trooper in charge nodded and moved off to transmit the news.

"What? You've seen Devan? What about Kien?" Zak asked.

"We had Devan. Kien quit and went back to the bunker to kill you and Boba; he should be there by now." Anakin answered.

"We have to get Devan back; she can't get away with this." Zak said, urgently; again, ignoring Anakin.

"Oh, I agree; and she won't. As soon as the frigate is notified, they will prevent any strange ship from leaving the system." Obi-Wan assured him.

The trooper rejoined them, "Commander Ged has just finished speaking with the Chancellor; he is relieved that the two of you have been located and he has alerted his captain to tractor in any strange ship that tries to leave the system. I also asked Commander Ged if Kien Valier had returned to the bunker, and he informs me that he has not; he must be still hiding here in the woods." He announced.

"Well, it doesn't matter, when we leave, we can take the two other ships with us and then set them to drift in orbit. If he's still here, he'll have nowhere to go and no way to contact anyone." Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, "I hate the idea that he will not stand trial if we do that, but I don't think we have much choice. I doubt the Chancellor will wish to waste further resources on him as long as it seems he is already effectively incarcerated here." He said.

"You may be right and I believe the Chancellor would rather have you off this planet as soon as possible as well. Let's at least get out of these woods." The lead trooper replied and began to position his men to protect the Jedi.

----------

"Come on, you nasty little witch." Aang ordered as he dragged Devan into the clearing.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Aang, but I'm exhausted." Devan complained.

"Well, you wouldn't be if you hadn't been chasing that Jedi around all night." Aang replied as he shoved her in front of him and pushed her up the boarding ramp.

Kien and his captor followed, with Kien silently allowing himself to be prodded onto Aang's ship.

Aang pushed Devan into one of the passenger seats and started to fasten the harness, "Wait; you are going to untie me, aren't you?" She asked.

"No." Aang answered and tightened the straps as Kien entered the passenger compartment, sat down without being told and allowed his captor to strap him into the seat.

"I'm going to go prepare my ship to take off, Aang; I'll meet you on Verdant." Banyon announced.

"Fine, I'll be leaving momentarily, so we can fly together." Aang told him; Banyon nodded and exited the ship.

"Why can't you behave like your boyfriend there, huh? It would make my life much easier." Aang said after Banyon was gone.

"That sniveling little coward? He disgusts me." Devan replied haughtily.

Aang smiled at her, "Well, you'd better get used to him, because the two of you are going to be spending the rest of your lives together." He informed her, "I think it's rather nice of your father to allow you a companion, don't you?"

Devan glared at him, huffed and then turned to stare off to the side.

"Are you comfortable there, Kien? Banyon didn't tighten the harness too much, did he?" Aang asked.

"No, but these binders are a little tight; could you loosen them a little?" Kien asked.

"I don't think so; nice try." Aang answered and then laughed, "You two are a good match."

"Really, it's my hand; I've lost part of some of my fingers, and…." Kien persisted.

"Well, I'm sure Lord Carlyle will see to that when you get to Verdant. Time to leave, children." Aang replied as he moved forward.

----------

As the sky lightened and the sun rose, finally just peeking over the tops of the trees surrounding the clearing, the rescued and the rescuers emerged from the woods. Ged, who had been waiting for them, quickly reached his hand out to shake Obi-Wan's, "Master Kenobi, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you; you must be exhausted. The shuttle is waiting to take you up to the frigate." He said.

Obi-Wan squeezed Ged's hand and sighed, "Yes, but there is the matter of my partner in this investigation and his apprentice." He replied.

"That's all been taken care of, sir; the men Master Skywalker ordered to stay in the clearing where your ship was have already taken it up to the frigate." Ged explained.

"Good; now, what about Devan and the man who took her? Any sign of them yet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not yet, but no ships have left the atmosphere, so they have not left the planet." Ged answered, "The Chancellor has decided that the frigate will maintain it's position until they are apprehended."

Obi-Wan rubbed his temple, closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, "Alright; it appears that everything is…" He puzzled for a moment, "That's strange; I forgot what I was going to say."

"You're exhausted, Obi-Wan; come on." Anakin said, took him by the arm and led him toward the waiting shuttle.

Ged looked down at Zak who grinned at him, "See, I told you it was a good idea." He said.

"Yes, you did." Ged answered and smiled back.

With a weary sigh, Obi-Wan flopped into the nearest seat, he leaned forward, placed his head on his knees and put his hands on the back of his neck. Anakin stood next to him and placed his flesh hand on Obi-Wan's back, "Here, at least take this off; let me help you." He offered as he brushed Obi-Wan hands away from his neck and helped him ease out of his cloak.

Obi-Wan grunted as he struggled out of it and then groaned quietly when Anakin accidentally bumped the vornskr bite on his arm, "I'm sorry; he got you pretty good, didn't he." Anakin said as he examined the torn bloodied sleeve.

"Yes, it appears so." Obi-Wan replied with a tired smile, "But it looks like one of them got you too."

Anakin looked down at his gloved prosthesis; the glove had been ripped open showing the shining apparatus underneath, "Oops, I guess I'll have to get a new glove, won't I." He answered jokingly and looked back at Obi-Wan, "You just lie back and rest; it's all over."

"No, it's not; not until they catch Devan." Obi-Wan told him as he leaned back, stretched out his legs and closed his eyes, "Then, it will be over; but I'm too tired to think about that right now."

Anakin nodded and patted his leg, "I know. It's alright, it can wait." He said, and then when he turned to sit down, noticed Zak watching them.

Zak looked away, sat down and looked out the viewport; Anakin hesitated for a moment, gave Obi-Wan a pat on the shoulder and moved to sit near his brother's Padawan.

----------

Aang waited until Banyon's ship had cleared the trees before he too lifted off and the pair gradually rose up into the sky and pushed their way out of the atmosphere and into space where they could make the jump to hyperspace. One of them would never make it.


	19. Making Peace

Chapter 19 Making Peace

Anakin settled into the seat next to Zak and, for a moment, said nothing, hoping Zak would say something to break the cold ice that had suddenly formed between them. He glanced sideways only long enough to see that Zak was still staring the other way. Anakin took a deep breath and without looking at Zak said, "I think we must come to some peace here, little brother."

The silence continued for several long minutes and Ged's men began to file in and sit down; finally, Anakin heard Zak sigh. He glanced over at him again; Zak was staring down at his lap. Anakin nodded, it was a start; and he continued, "I should not have sent you up to the frigate; that was a judgment error on my part."

Zak remained silent, but when Anakin glanced over at him for the third time, Obi-Wan's apprentice was looking at him, "It's very hard to hold a conversation when I'm the only one talking; aren't you going to say anything?" Anakin asked.

Zak furrowed his brow as if thinking of something to say, "I should have been able to help search; he's my master." He finally said.

Anakin nodded, "Yes, it was wrong for me to deny you that;" He admitted, "and for that, I'm sorry."

"Excuse me, sir." Ged interrupted, "All my men are aboard this shuttle and that man, Viral's, ship; we're ready to lift off now if that's alright."

"Yes, of course; the sooner we're away from the ysalamiri, the better." Anakin said.

"Very good, sir." Ged answered and continued forward.

"If the troopers hadn't lost you, I would have stayed on the frigate." Zak told him after Ged had gone.

"I know; you tried to obey my instructions, but your concern for Master Obi-Wan overwhelmed my authority, didn't it." Anakin replied.

Both entry hatches slid closed and sealed and the engines began to rumble in preparation for lift off.

Zak looked back down at his lap, "Yes." He answered.

"And in this case, if you hadn't, things could have gone very badly for both of us." Anakin speculated.

"Maybe." Zak conceded.

"Probably." Anakin corrected, "I see now that I should have sent for more men to come down instead of sending you up; if you had remained in the clearing with those extra troopers, you could have led them in as soon as I lost my escort. You might have even prevented this Aang character from taking Devan."

"I don't know; the only reason I found you was because I heard the vornskr howl." Zak said.

"Yes, but with the extra men searching, it might have been different." Anakin replied.

"Maybe; I don't know." Zak answered, shaking his head.

The vibration of the shuttle's engines increased and the craft slowly began its ascent.

"Alright, let's not let this come between us; but just remember that you have to show respect. You completely ignored me after we took care of the vornskrs, that was rude and disrespectful; and while it doesn't bother me that you did it, if you had done it to another master, he or she might not be as understanding." Anakin explained.

Zak buried his head in his hands, "I know; I'm sorry." He replied.

Anakin put his hand on Zak's back, "It's alright." He said gently, rubbing the boy's back.

"I'm so sorry." Zak repeated, tearfully.

"I know you are; come on now, it's alright." Anakin assured him as he continued to massage his back.

"I just kept thinking how wrong you were and what would have happened if I hadn't defied your order; and I was so angry that you forced me to…" Zak trailed off, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

"Oh, Zak, I put you in a terrible position, I'm sorry. You showed good judgment by disobeying me this time; the thing is be very careful about making that kind of decision again; alright?" Anakin told him.

"I will." Zak said quietly.

The ship cleared the trees and in so doing, broke through the ysalamiri-created Forceless void.

"I know you will." Anakin replied and patted him on the back, "Now, Master Obi-Wan has a nasty bite on his arm, and I'm going to wrap it up for him; why don't you come and help me."

Zak gave a sharp intake of breath, "Zak, what's wrong?" Anakin asked in sudden concern.

"Nothing, I…" He started and, to Anakin's relief, smiled, "The Force...you're radiating, Master Anakin."

"Oh, I am?" Anakin asked in surprise, "I didn't…hmm…I guess I am; I didn't notice it at first."

"It feels good; it's so warm." Zak explained, "You go to Master Obi-Wan; and I'll go find a med kit."

"Alright." Anakin said, smiling as he gave Zak one more pat.

"I'm glad we talked, Master Anakin." Zak said, smiling again.

"Me too." Anakin agreed.

"Did you speak with him?" Obi-Wan asked without opening his eyes as Anakin squatted next to his seat.

"Yes, he's a good boy, your Zak." Anakin answered as he ripped what remained of Obi-Wan's sleeve.

"He is, isn't he?" Obi-Wan agreed and then sighed deeply, "Oh, it feels good to feel the Force again."

"I know; Zak said I was radiating." Anakin mused as he ripped the sleeve of Obi-Wan's underlayer.

"Really? I guess I'm so used to it, I didn't notice." Obi-Wan replied.

"You're radiating too, Master." Zak added as he knelt next to Anakin.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and glanced down at his apprentice and then gave Anakin a puzzled look, "I didn't feel it from you either." Anakin told him.

Zak had located a medical kit and opened it, "It's because it's part of both of you; that's why neither of you can feel it." He said matter-of-factly as he dug through the kit.

Neither master spoke; both were looking at the wise, young Padawan kneeling next to them.

Zak located a bottle of disinfectant and a sterile pad and started to hand them to Anakin, "What? It's true, isn't it?" He asked when he realized they were staring at him.

"Yes, apparently; I'm just wondering why my thirteen-year-old Padawan had to point that out to us." Obi-Wan answered.

Zak felt his face flush and he looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry." He replied.

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan said as he reached down, put his hand under Zak's chin and raised his head, "You mustn't be sorry, Padawan. You noticed something that Anakin and I did not; do you know how incredible that is? It's certainly nothing to be sorry for."

Zak nodded and began to rummage through the medical kit again as Anakin moistened the pad and began to carefully clean the bite wound on Obi-Wan's arm.

"What did you do, put you arm up to defend your face?" Anakin asked.

"My neck, actually." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, at least he bit you on the outside of the arm; he might have nicked a blood vessel if you'd turned your arm the other way." Anakin observed, "You lost enough blood as it is."

"It was either dumb luck or instinct." Obi-Wan replied.

"It doesn't matter to me which one it was; the important thing is that we didn't lose you." Anakin said, "Is there any bacta in there, Zak?"

"Right here." Zak announced and traded it with the disinfectant.

"We've had this discussion before, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered wearily.

"I know, I know; but you've got too much to give yet." Anakin replied as he packed the wound with bacta.

"That will be for the Force to decide." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin sighed, handed what remained of the bacta back to Zak and took the bandages he held out to him, "I know that too." He said as he wrapped Obi-Wan's arm carefully.

----------

"Sir, I'm getting readings on two ships that have just left the upper atmosphere." The frigate's captain informed Bail.

"And neither of them is ours?" Bail asked.

"No sir." The captain answered.

"Very well, tractor both of them into the docking bay." Bail instructed.

"We only have the capacity to tractor in one ship at a time, Chancellor; there is a chance we may not have time to take both of them." The captain replied.

Bail nodded, "Do what you can; pick one of the ships and bring it in. If there is time, take the other one; if not, we will just have to hope that the one we captured is the one we wanted." He said.

"As you wish, sir." The captain answered and turned to one of the junior officers, "Get a tractor lock on the lead ship; if we time this right, we may be able to get the follower too."

"Aye, Captain." The young officer replied.

Bail stood before the view screen, watching the ship buck several times as the tractor beam locked on then being slowly drawn toward the frigate's docking bay. Moments later, it was lost from the screen and the captain pointed to a monitor where the ship could be seen entering the bay, "There we have it!" The junior officer announced.

"Good, let's see if we can't get a lock on the other one." The Captain said.

The officer made some adjustments and then sent the beam out again just as the remaining ship disappeared into hyperspace. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, sir; I was too slow." He said regretfully.

The captain put a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Not your fault, son; it was a long shot at best. You've managed to snag one of them." He assured him.

"Well, I am going to see what we have." Bail decided and put his hand on the young man's shoulder, "You've done well, Lieutenant."

"I wish I'd done better, Chancellor." The lieutenant replied.

----------

"Master Ken…" Captain Ged started.

"Shh, let him rest." Anakin whispered and stood up, ushering Ged up the aisle, "What is it?"

"I've just been informed that two ships left the atmosphere; both unidentified. They managed to tractor in one of them, but the other has gone into hyperspace." Ged informed him.

"Any word yet on who's in the ship they captured?" Anakin asked.

"None yet; they have secured it and are just now getting ready to board it." Ged answered.

Anakin nodded, "Alright, keep me informed and just let Master Kenobi sleep; he has had a very rough night." He said.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." Ged replied.

Anakin nodded again and returned to his seat, "What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan murmured.

Anakin sighed, "I'm sorry; I should have sensed he was coming and met him halfway." He said.

"I wasn't sleeping that deeply; now what did he tell you?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"They managed to snag one of two ships that entered space; the other managed to enter hyperspace and escape." Anakin answered, "Now, go back to sleep; you really do need it."

"Who's on the ship, Anakin?" Obi-Wan persisted.

"They don't know yet; I'll tell you the minute I know." Anakin told him.

"Alright." Obi-Wan replied, then sighed deeply and allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

Anakin smiled to himself and shook his head before getting up again and heading toward Zak, who had taken an aisle seat so that he could more easily get up to check on his master. Zak was napping and Anakin squatted down next to him and touched his arm. Zak's eyes flew open and nearly jumped out of his seat, "What is it? Is he alright?" Zak asked in a near panic.

"Yes, fine; calm down. Were you dreaming?" Anakin asked.

Zak closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "Yes, about Devan and that hunt; what did you want to tell me?"

"That they snagged a ship trying to make a run for it. Hopefully, Devan is onboard." Anakin told him.

"She should be; who else could it be?" Zak asked.

"Well, there was another ship with it that managed to make the jump before they could get a tractor lock on it." Anakin answered.

"Oh…that's not good." Zak said and then frowned.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"I have a feeling she was on the other ship." Zak told him.

"Hmm…I hope you're wrong; but I'm afraid you've been right about these things too many times." Anakin replied.

"I hope I'm wrong too." Zak answered.

Anakin patted his arm, "Go back to sleep." He said and returned once again to his seat.

"He doesn't think she's on the ship, does he." Obi-Wan murmured.

"Aren't you ever going to rest?" Anakin asked, slightly frustrated.

"When this is over, I will; I promise." Obi-Wan answered, "Tell me what Zak said."

"He has a feeling she's not on the ship." Anakin admitted reluctantly.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Then she probably isn't." He replied.

"I know." Anakin concurred.

----------

Commander Ged's men surrounded the captured ship, "Alright, I know you can hear me; you have two minutes to come out and surrender before we come in." He announced over the intercom system, "I'd advise you to give up peacefully because my men have been ordered not to tolerate any resistance. They will not kill you, but it could be very painful."

For several moments, there was no movement, then the boarding ramp lowered and a man slowly emerged from the ship with his hands in the air, "Don't shoot; I'm not armed!" He shouted.

Immediately, several troopers came forward, secured his hands behind his back and led him to the Chancellor waiting in a shielded area.

"Who are you?" Bail demanded without ceremony.

"My name's Banyon; I haven't done anything wrong. Search my ship, I'm not smuggling anything." Banyon answered.

"Where is Devan Carlyle?" Bail demanded.

"I…I don't know…" Banyon started.

"I have no patience for liars, where is she?" Bail demanded again.

Banyon looked him straight in the eye, "I don't know." He claimed.

Bail sighed heavily, "You are lying; take him to the brig until the shuttle arrives." He ordered, "You had better start talking if either of the Jedi on that shuttle recognize you. Get me a channel to the shuttle, I will tell Master Kenobi personally that Devan was most likely on that other ship; blast it!"


	20. Ferri and Boba

Chapter 20 Ferri and Boba

"Master Skywalker?" Ged whispered.

Anakin turned first to Obi-Wan stretched out in the seat next to him and then back at Ged and nodded as he stood up and followed him down the aisle.

"The Chancellor wishes to speak with Master Kenobi; I told you that I wouldn't disturb him, but…." Ged trailed off.

"Under the circumstances, I'm sure the Chancellor won't mind if I spoke with…." Anakin started.

"Spoke with who, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked from behind him.

Anakin sighed, "I give up; you're never going to rest, are you?" He said, exasperated.

"I'm fine; I'm drawing on the Force." Obi-Wan answered.

"You and I both know that tapping into the Force instead of proper rest is a stop gap; eventually it will catch up to you." Anakin reminded him.

"I'll deal with that if it happens; now who were you going to speak with in my place?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Fine, but don't expect me to haul you back up when you fall on your face." Anakin replied, "It's Chancellor Organa."

"No doubt to inform us that Devan was not on the captured ship." Obi-Wan said.

"More than likely." Anakin concurred.

----------

"You're an idiot, Kien; if we had just stuck together…." Devan said, angrily.

"Yeah, we should have; if we'd been together when your friend, Aang showed up…." Kien interrupted.

"No, if you had just stuck with me in the first place, Kenobi and his friend wouldn't have…." Devan cut HIM off.

"Alright, the pair of you shut up. It's a long way to Verdant, and I have no intention of listening to the two of you whine all the way there." Aang told them from the entrance to the cockpit.

"Then put us in a life pod and send us to the nearest habitable planet." Devan replied.

"Not a chance; but if I have to come in here again, I'll gag both of you and drag you back to the cargo hold. And I don't think you'd like it back there very much, it's cold and dark." Aang answered, "Honestly; you had better start getting along because you'll be spending the rest of your miserable lives together."

"Then one of us will probably end up dead." Devan said, glaring hatefully at Kien.

"Aww, and the two of you were so chummy on Smuggler's Moon; I guess love never lasts." Aang replied, "Remember, not a peep out of either one of you, or else…."

The hunters glared at each other, but the desire not to end up in the cargo hold won out for the time, and they remained silent. Satisfied, Aang returned to the cockpit and contacted Weston Carlyle.

----------

Lord Weston Carlyle smiled in satisfaction upon hearing the news that his wayward daughter and her partner had been located and apprehended. He wasn't happy that the Jedi, Kenobi had managed to find her first, and that Aang had to forcibly take possession of her, but he would deal with the Jedi Order and Chancellor Organa later. He had never had a problem with the previous Chancellor, he had confidence that he would have no trouble with this one either. The important thing was he could now put Devan away where she would cause no more damage to the family reputation.

"Stewart!" He called.

As always, Stewart came running, "Yes, My Lord?" He inquired.

"My daughter and her friend are on their way home; is everything ready?" Carlyle asked.

"Yes, my lord, completely." Stewart answered.

"Good, good; be sure there is plenty of security ready to meet Aang as soon as he docks." Carlyle instructed, "And have my shuttle ready to go as well; I want to greet my dear daughter when she disembarks."

"As you wish, sir." Stewart replied with a bow and then was gone.

Carlyle rubbed his hands together; things were turning out rather nicely.

----------

Ferri wandered the ship aimlessly; since coming onboard the frigate, he had felt ill at ease, knowing that he would soon be facing Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and, worse, Zak Perrin. Master Maru had been very clear that he would not allow Ferri to hide from them; and Ferri knew that he was right. He had to face Zak about what he had done; it would not be easy, but as a Jedi, it was the only thing he could do. He suddenly found himself in the heart of the ship, the medical facility, and he realized that it had not been coincidence that he had come here; he had an overwhelming need to see Boba Fett. He took a deep breath and entered the first room. The bounty hunter lay in the only occupied bed, several tubes extended from his arms and his hands were bandaged, as well as his elevated feet and lower legs; he was talking quietly to a man Ferri had only seen on the holo-news, Chancellor Organa. Ferri backed toward the door, "Wait, you don't have to leave." The bounty hunter told him.

The Chancellor turned toward him and smiled warmly, "Hello, you must be the other apprentice, Ferri, is it?" He said cordially.

"Umm…yes, sir…uh…Chancellor, sir." Ferri replied.

"I am sorry that I did not meet you and Master Maru when you arrived onboard;" Bail said and put a hand on Boba's arm, "I was preoccupied."

"I'm…uh…sorry; I was just wandering, and found myself here. I should go now." Ferri told them and moved nearer to the door.

"Why do you not stay and keep Boba company; I should meet with Master Maru and have quarters assigned to both of you." Bail suggested as he stood up, "I will be back in a bit, son."

Boba nodded, "Alright." He replied.

Bail smiled and patted his arm again, "And you be sure to get some rest too." He said.

"I will." Boba promised, smiling back at him.

Ferri stood back, near the door as Bail left, "So, you're a friend of Zak's?" Boba asked.

"Well, not exactly; I mean I know Zak, but we're not really friends." Ferri answered and then added hastily, "It's really impossible to be friends with every Jedi apprentice in the Temple."

"Oh sure; but you must know him pretty well, you've been working with him." Boba replied.

"Hasn't Zak ever said anything to you about me?" Ferri asked.

Boba thought for a moment, put a bandaged hand to his forehead and rubbed his temple, "No, I don't remember him mentioning anything about you; why?" He answered.

Ferri sighed and looked down at the floor; it surprised him that Zak had kept silent about his confrontations with him. Had the situations been reversed, Ferri knew he would have complained to anyone who would listen, "Zak and I….well, we're not really on the best of terms." He said quietly.

"Why?" Boba asked, "Zak is probably the nicest kid I've ever met; I thought everyone liked him."

Ferri looked at him hostilely, "We just don't see eye to eye; what business is it of yours, anyway?" He asked, defensively.

"Sorry; I was just curious." Boba answered and then changed to subject, "I guess I should thank you for coming to get me."

Ferri stared down at the floor again; now was the time, he thought, "I…uh…look, if it had been up to me, I wouldn't have. I know that was wrong, but…well, I just didn't think it was worth the risk." He confessed.

"Oh; because you knew I was a bounty hunter and all. I can understand that." Boba replied, "I guess it was a good thing Zak and Master Kenobi were there then."

"Yes, a very good thing. I'm really sorry; I know I was wrong." Ferri said apologetically.

"It's alright, really; you didn't know me. I'm just glad Zak's alright; I was worried when he decided to go back down." Boba answered.

"Back down? You mean he's been here on the frigate?" Ferri asked.

"Oh yeah; Master Skywalker sent him up here because he thought it was too dangerous for him to stay and help find Master Kenobi. Zak said he had a right to join in the search and he snuck back down." Boba explained.

The enormity of how misplaced his animosity toward Zak was and the terrible injustice of his betrayal hit Ferri suddenly; he sat down in the nearest chair and buried his head in his hands.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Boba asked, "I'm always doing that."

Ferri looked up at him, what right did he have to judge how worthy this bounty hunter's life was when he had betrayed someone who had done nothing more than be a good Jedi?

"I betrayed them; I betrayed both of them." Ferri blurted out.

"What?" Boba asked incredulously.

"I….I led them…into…into a trap." Ferri confessed.

What? Why? Why would you do that?" Boba wondered, "How could you hate Zak that much?"

Ferri buried his head again, "It wasn't hate, it was jealousy; he's so much better than I am." He answered.

"So you wanted him dead? What kind of Jedi are you?" Boba asked.

"A very troubled one." Clive said from the doorway, "Come, Ferri; you should not have left the cruiser without me."

"Yeah, I'll say. I don't think I like you, Ferri." Boba replied.

Ferri stood up and walked toward the doorway, "I don't blame you; I don't think I like me either." He answered.

----------

The Chancellor watched the shuttle dock and waited, as his men disembarked, for the Jedi; they were the last ones off. Obi-Wan Kenobi followed his apprentice, carrying his tattered cloak on one arm. Bail could barely contain his relief at seeming the Jedi Master alive and he approached him with open arms, embracing him before Obi-Wan had a chance to protest, "You are a welcome sight, Master Kenobi." He said.

"Er…thank you, Chancellor." Obi-Wan replied uncomfortably.

"Your quarters are ready; I'm sure you must be exhausted." Bail told him as he pulled away.

"Yes, but I would like to see your prisoner first; if that would be alright." Obi-Wan answered.

Bail looked uncertain and glanced at Anakin standing behind his former master; Anakin shrugged and rolled his eyes. Bail sighed, "Very well, Master Kenobi; as you wish." He acquiesced and pointed toward a doorway on the other side of the docking bay, "He is in the brig with the other two."

"I will just go have a little chat with him then; thank you, Chancellor." Obi-Wan said, "Are you coming, Anakin?"

Anakin shook his head, "Right behind you." He answered and then turned and whispered to the Chancellor, "And he says I'm stubborn."

Bail stifled a laugh and started to follow them toward the brig, "Master? What do you want me to do?" Zak asked, having thought he had been forgotten.

"Come with us, Zak; unless you need to rest." Obi-Wan told him.

"Not that badly." Zak answered eagerly.

They walked through the door and into the brig area; ray-shielded cells lined one wall, and Zak shivered, remembering that, not so long ago, he had been imprisoned, chained to a wall in a cell, a dark cell with a barred door. There were no bars here, and it was well-lit….and these prisoners were not shackled.

They passed several cells, and Zak could not help glancing into each one; two of them toward the end were occupied and Tyrien glared hatefully at him. Zak gave him an impassive look in passing and then came to a halt behind his master in front of another cell, "He says his name is Banyon and he claims he has no idea who Devan is." Bail explained.

Obi-Wan scratched the healing graze on his cheek absently, "Does he now? Interesting, because he bears a very strong resemblance to the man who threatened to shoot you, Anakin; doesn't he?" He replied.

"If I didn't know better, I would say they are one and the same; but then, how could that be when this fellow doesn't even know who Devan is?" Anakin answered.

"Maybe he just forgot." Zak interjected.

"Hmm…possibly, in which case, perhaps his memory could be jogged." Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin smiled, "I can help him with that." He offered.

"There's nothing to remember; you have me confused with someone else." Banyon said, defensively as he stood and walked toward them.

"You're lying." Zak told him.

"No, I'm not; I have no idea…" Banyon insisted.

"Oh, I don't think you understand; if my Padawan says you're lying, then you are lying. He's very good at discerning deception." Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Then he's mistaken." Banyon said.

Anakin shook his head, "I've never seen Zak get something like this wrong; and if you continue to deny knowing about Devan, then I'm afraid things are going to get very unpleasant for you." He said.

"What are you going to do, torture me? I didn't know the Jedi were allowed to do that." Banyon replied, smiling confidently.

"Torture? No, what I will do wouldn't be considered torture…although it might not be very comfortable." Anakin answered with a smile, "What will it be, Banyon?"

"I don't know anything." Banyon denied.

Anakin shook his head, "Alright, if that's how you want to play this." He said and then closed his eyes, reached out to the Force and pushed into Banyon's resistant mind.

Banyon grabbed his head, "AAHHH, NOOO; what are you doing?" He screamed as he dropped to his knees.

"Let him in, Banyon; it's only going to get worse unless you do." Obi-Wan advised.

Anakin pushed a little harder, easily breaking through Banyon's weak attempts to block him; "Ah; both of them are on the other ship with Aang. Thank you, Banyon." He said as he opened his eyes.

Banyon had fallen on his side and curled up into a ball holding his head between his hands, "Filthy Jedi." He mumbled.

"Well, now we know that Kien is with Devan; we will leave within the hour on the starcruiser." Obi-Wan decided as he watched Banyon gather himself up and crawl into the corner.

"Hold on, you're in no shape to be going anywhere and you don't even know where they're going; I'm certainly not going to tell you." Anakin replied.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Anakin; they are going back to Devan's home system, Verdant." Obi-Wan answered, "And I am going to finish this; whether you like it or not."

Anakin pursed his lips and watched his brother for a moment, "Alright, I see I cannot talk you out of this; and if I try to leave without you, you'll only follow me." He conceded, "Please, at least get something to eat."

"And me." Zak added.

"Oh yes; your place is with your master." Anakin agreed.

"Alright then; Anakin, your quarters have not changed, of course, and Zak, you may show Master Kenobi which ones I have assigned you." Bail said.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I admit, I could do with a shower and a good meal." He admitted.

"Very well, I will meet you all back in the docking bay within the hour; in the meantime, I will have a course set toward the Verdant system." Bail informed them.

They followed Bail through another doorway and into the main corridor; Bail headed toward the bridge and the three Jedi headed for the living quarters sector, only to come face to face with Clive Maru and his apprentice.


	21. Devan's Fate

Chapter 21Devan's Fate

Ferri hesitated for a moment and then left his master's side and walked toward them, "You'll never know how relieved I am that you're both…." He began.

Zak raised a fisted hand and smacked Ferri in the mouth, knocking him to the ground, "Don't ever play games with my master's life again." He warned and then walked past him, "I'm sorry, Master Maru."

Obi-Wan shook his head as he watched the retreating form of his apprentice for a moment and then gave Clive an apologetic look; Clive only shrugged understandingly and reached down to help Ferri to his feet, "It's alright; I deserved that." Ferri said as he put a sleeve up to staunch the blood oozing from his lip.

Obi-Wan helped Clive pull Ferri to his feet, "You have done a very serious thing, Ferri; and while I do not approve of what Zak just did, I can understand why he did it. He was chained to a wall nearly all night not knowing what was happening to me or to his friend, Boba because of what you did." He told him, "You are in very deep trouble."

"I know." Ferri mumbled as he stared at the floor, "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"I'm sure you are; and when you return to Coruscant, you can tell that to the Council." Obi-Wan replied, "What happens to you next will be for them to decide."

"Well, I know how you're going to vote; you and Master Skywalker." Ferri said.

"I will not have a vote on this because the offense was against me and my Padawan; I cannot speak for Master Skywalker, but I know he is very angry with you. You have betrayed one of your own, Ferri, and that is a very serious breach of trust. How the other Council members will handle this…" Obi-Wan shook his head, "You are very gifted; I'm sorry all that talent might now be wasted because of your misplaced jealousy." He answered.

"I know; after what I did, I don't deserve to be a Jedi." Ferri replied as he continued to stare at the floor.

Obi-Wan put a hand under his chin, "Whether or not you are expelled from the Order, there will be many long counseling sessions to rid you, not only of this jealous tendency, but also of the guilt you are feeling about what happened. It will not be an easy time for you." He said.

Ferri looked him with sadness in his eyes, "I don't expect it to be." He told him

Obi-Wan nodded, "Go get yourself cleaned up then; you will remain onboard here in your master's custody until we get back to Coruscant." He replied.

"Yes, Master." Ferri answered obediently and turned back toward their assigned quarters.

"I'm sorry this happened, Master Kenobi; I should have been able to sense how dangerous he had become." Clive interjected apologetically.

Obi-Wan smiled wearily, "Sometimes we can't always see things coming; at least no one was killed." He said , "Regardless of how the Council vote goes, he will need your support."

Clive watched as Ferri disappeared into their room, "He's got it." He replied.

Obi-Wan nodded and patted him on the shoulder and continued down the corridor heading for the door he had seen Zak trigger.

Anakin looked at the floor for a moment, then sighed, "There may be a way for me to help Ferri; I can't guarantee anything, but I am willing to try." He said almost reluctantly.

"Thank you, Anakin; I know how difficult it will be for you." Clive answered gratefully.

"Well, it will be more difficult for Ferri." Anakin told him.

-----------

Weston Carlyle examined the stark interior of the compound that had been prepared for his disgraceful daughter, pleased at what he found. There were no luxuries here, no lush carpets or comfortable furnishings. Devan's new home consisted of three bare rooms; two windowless bedrooms with a sleeping mat and blanket in each one and a common living area with two wooden chairs and a table. There was no kitchen; their simple meals would be provided for them twice a day. The living area had a door and two barred windows looking out into a small featureless yard; a paracrete wall, extending from each side of the building, surrounded the yard. Devan and Kien would be allowed access to the yard during daylight hours and then be locked into their quarters at night when guard animals would patrol the yard; no lights would be provided for them, when the natural light faded, they would be left in the dark. To further prevent their escape, slave chips would also be injected in both of them; any attempt to leave the estate would result in instant death when the chip exploded. And Lord Carlyle's intention included more than containing Devan's perverted appetites; he wanted this place to be kin to the prison colony she would have been sentenced to had she stood trial in a Republic court. To that end, he determined that their days here would not be idle ones; they would be assigned work which would be brought into the yard everyday, hard tasks, relentless and never-ending. Perhaps if the Chancellor understood this, he would be less insistent that Devan stand trial for her crimes and allow her to spend her life imprisoned here on Verdant. Weston Carlyle smiled to himself; before the end of the day, the blot on his family name would be taken care of; he was very pleased.

-----------

"What Ferri did was terribly wrong, Padawan; but you should not have hit him." Obi-Wan admonished as Zak sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"I know; I just wasn't thinking." Zak replied regretfully, "I should have been above that; I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan smiled, put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "Well, you have been through a great deal because of Ferri's actions, so your feelings are understandable; however, as a Jedi, it's very important for you to control your anger." He instructed.

"Yes, Master; I suppose I owe Ferri an apology then." Zak answered.

"I will leave that up to you." Obi-Wan said, "And now, I really would like to get cleaned up and put on fresh clothes before we leave for Verdant."

"Do you think Lord Carlyle will give them up?" Zak asked as Obi-Wan sorted through his duffle and pulled out a clean tunic and pants.

"Well, he will have to; whether he does so willingly is another matter." Obi-Wan answered, then entered the shower room and closed the door.

Zak left the room and headed for the galley; there he filled a tray with food and returned to their quarters. When Obi-Wan emerged from the shower room, clean and dressed in fresh clothing, his 'good meal' was waiting for him. They ate together quietly for a few minutes until Obi-Wan broke the silence, "So have you decided what you are going to do about Ferri?" He asked.

"I'll apologize to him before we leave for Verdant." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan nodded, "A wise decision." He replied.

-----------

Anakin stopped in his quarters only briefly before returning to the docking bay to prepare the cruiser for take off. He toyed briefly with the notion of leaving Obi-Wan behind before deciding that it would be better if Obi-Wan were with him rather than following in another ship….which he knew would happen if Anakin left without him. His mind wandered to the very troubled Ferri, and his decision to try and help him. He mused that a year ago he would not have even considered it after what the boy had done.

"_You have changed, Anakin." _Qui-Gon said.

"I know, but I don't know why." Anakin replied.

"_Don't you?" _Qui-Gon asked.

"Is it because of what happened on Naboo with Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"_That is where it started, yes; it was the beginning, and you have grown since then." _Qui-Gon told him.

"I didn't want to help Ferri; he nearly got Obi-Wan killed." Anakin said.

"_Yes, but you were able to look past his betrayal and see the troubled boy behind it. Perhaps you remembered how very close you came to betraying the entire Jedi Order, and so could better understand Ferri's actions." _Qui-Gon suggested.

"I don't know; maybe. I can just sense Ferri's regret and suddenly I feel as if I should help him even after what he did almost cost me my best friend." Anakin answered.

"_And if Obi-Wan had died, what would you have done then?" _Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't know; I may have decided not to help him." Anakin admitted.

"_Well, fortunately, you did not have to make that decision; for now, it is enough that you will help him despite your personal feelings. In time, you might even find it in your heart to forgive him." _Qui-Gon said.

"Maybe." Anakin answered.

"Who are you talking to, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he entered the cockpit.

"Oh, uh….Qui-Gon." Anakin told him.

"I see; he must have decided you needed his counsel for something." Obi-Wan decided.

"I guess so." Anakin said as he glanced at his friend, "Well, you're all cleaned up, but you still look like you've been through the ringer; I really wish you'd stay here and get more rest."

"I'll rest a bit on the way to Verdant; you can fly;" Obi-Wan answered as he took one of the passenger seats, "and Zak can co-pilot for you."

Anakin shook his head, but did not argue, "Where is Zak, anyway?" He asked.

"He had something he needed to take care of; he'll be here shortly." Obi-Wan told him.

"Ferri?" Anakin surmised.

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied, settling into his seat with a sigh and stretching out.

-----------

Zak took a deep breath and knocked on the door, "Master Maru? Could I speak with Ferri for a moment?" Zak asked.

The door opened and Clive Maru stood in the doorway, "What is it, Zak?" He asked.

"Could I speak with Ferri, please?" He asked again.

Clive hesitated for a moment before nodding and moving away from the door to allow Zak into the room. Ferri was seated on the bed; his lower lip was swollen and when he saw Zak, he looked down at the floor.

"How's your lip?" Zak asked.

"It…umm…it hurts a little." Ferri answered.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper; I should not have hit you." Zak said.

"It's alright; I understand why you were angry." Ferri replied.

"Well, it still doesn't make it right, and I'm sorry." Zak answered.

"Not as sorry as I am; I've been…what I did was inexcusable. I don't know why I let….I'm sorry." Ferri said shaking his head.

Zak looked at him for a moment and then sat down on the other bed, "Why do you hate me, Ferri?" He asked.

Ferri sighed, glanced momentarily at him, shook his head and looked down again, "It isn't hate; it's…well it was jealousy." He corrected.

"Jealousy? What do I have to be jealous of?" Zak asked.

"Everything; you know so much, you always know what to do, you're so perfect….it's why Master Kenobi chose you instead of me." Ferri admitted.

"I'm not perfect, Ferri, and Master Yoda said the Force paired us together; Master Kenobi meditated a long time before he chose me." Zak replied and then stood up, "Your problem is that you've spent so much time being jealous of what you think I am when you should have spent that time trying to learn as much as you could. And I don't always know what to do, but I always try to let the Force guide me; maybe you should try that sometime."

"It's a little late for that advice now." Ferri said.

"It's never too late; I've got to go; we're leaving for Verdant in a few minutes." Zak said just before he left the room.

"Sometimes, it is." Ferri said as the door slid closed.

-----------

"Feel better?" Obi-Wan asked as Zak entered the cockpit.

"Yes, a little." Zak answered as he sat down next to him.

"No, go sit next to Master Anakin; you're co-piloting this time." Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh….alright." Zak replied, a bit puzzled, and moved forward.

"I'm still a little tired; I'm going to rest and let my two expert pilots handle things." Obi-Wan explained.

Zak nodded, "That's a good idea." He said.

"I am not too late, am I?" Bail said from the cockpit entrance.

"Chancellor." Obi-Wan replied and started to rise along with Anakin and Zak.

"No, no; sit, please." Bail insisted, "On this trip, I am simply a very angry father."

"On this….Chancellor, I don't think your coming is a very good idea." Obi-Wan said.

"I know that is what you think, however, I want justice for what that pair did; and I think the only way there will be any is if I come along and exert the power of my office." Bail countered.

"I thought you said on this trip you were only an angry father." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"I meant with you, of course; when we get to Verdant, to Weston Carlyle, I will be the Supreme Chancellor." Bail told him.

"Chancellor, this could become very dangerous; I really do not want to explain to the Senate or worse to your wife if something were to happen." Obi-Wan argued.

"I understand your concern, Master Kenobi; but we are not going to Smuggler's Moon, we are going to Verdant, a member of the Republic. The last thing the governing body of that system would want is to see something happen to me. This has become a very personal matter; I am coming." Bail replied.

Zak smiled and shook his head, "What are you smiling about?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing." Zak answered.

"I think young Zak sees that I am every bit as stubborn as the two of you." Bail said, smiling.

"Alright, strap yourself in, Chancellor; let the fun begin." Anakin replied as he started the preflight procedures.

-----------

The security squad stood back, waiting as the ship made its final approach and touched down lightly on the tarmac. Weston Carlyle sat in his shuttle watching as Aang wound the engines down; when the boarding ramp started lower, Carlyle eased out of the shuttle and made his way to the ship. Aang came partway down the ramp and motioned with his hand, "I need a couple men to help me up here." He said.

The leader looked to Carlyle, who nodded and the leader picked two men. The pair disappeared into the ship and reappeared a few minutes later leading, first Kien Valier, followed by Devan Carlyle; both with their hands secured behind them.

"Father! Tell this idiot to untie me; it's all a big mistake, I haven't done anything." Devan called as her escort led her by the arm toward Weston.

"Aang, she's tied? You didn't tell me you tied her up." Weston said.

"Sorry, sir; it was the Jedi who did that. I only left her tied because I didn't know what she'd do." Aang explained, "I'll untie her."

"Yes, untie her and put these on." Carlyle said and took a pair of binders from one of the guards.

"What? No, father, please; you don't understand." Devan exclaimed and started to cry.

"That won't work anymore, girl; you've embarrassed me for the last time." Weston replied.

"No, you can't believe anything they've told you; I'm innocent, I was tricked." Devan insisted, "Please, untie me and I'll explain…."

"Save it; you and your friend here are finished. Neither of you will leave this system again." Carlyle told her as the guard untied the strip of cloth binding Devan's wrists and clamped the binders on.

"You can't do this; we haven't been convicted, we've had no trial." Kien declared.

"Oh, you won't need one; I know everything you've been up to, and I've sentenced you to life. Your new quarters await." Carlyle answered and then looked at the guards, "Take them to the compound and wait for me; I'll be along shortly."

"Yes sir." The leader said and signaled for several other guards; quickly the pair were hustled toward a waiting troop transport.

Devan looked back at her father once more, "Please, don't do this, father." She pleaded.

Carlyle waved his hand and Devan was pulled into inside, "Please, father!" She called out as she disappeared from sight.

"You have done well, Aang." Weston Carlyle said as the transport door slid closed.

"Thank you, sir; I'm sorry that we had trouble with the Jedi. I have a feeling they will not let this rest." Aang replied.

"They would not have in any case, Aang; it's alright. I expect I can come to some understanding with the Chancellor." Carlyle answered.

Aang smiled, "I expect you can come to some understanding with just about anyone." He said.

"Yes, possibly; what of your man, Banyon? Any chance that he escaped?" Carlyle asked.

"That's highly doubtful. I saw his ship tractored in; I will be sorry to lose him, he was a good man." Aang answered regretfully.

"Well, with what you'll be getting from me, you'll be able to hire another…maybe even two." Carlyle told him, "Shall we get going? I'm sure you're tired and hungry; we can watch them lock my daughter and her friend up and then you can have something to eat and rest for a bit before you go."

"That sounds very good, Lord Carlyle; I'd be very interested to see the arrangements you've made for them, and I must admit, I am famished." Aang replied.

"Excellent! After you." Carlyle said ushering Aang into his shuttle.

Half an hour later, the shuttle pulled up next to the transport; the head of Carlyle Security stood waiting as Carlyle and Aang stepped out, "Everything's ready when you are, sir." He said.

"I'm ready now; bring them out." Carlyle replied.

"Yes sir." The guard said and signaled to one of his men.

Devan appeared with a guard on each side holding an arm followed by two guards holding Kien. They were guided up to a door in the compound wall and then turned so that they were facing Carlyle.

Carlyle put his hand together and intertwined his fingers, "I am ashamed of you, Devan; you are so bright, so intelligent, and yet you have brought nothing but shame upon the name of Carlyle when you could have brought the family business to new levels of prosperity. Instead, you chose to waste your life in illegal hunts until you stooped so low as to hunt human beings. I have given you so many chances to amend and you have squandered every single one. That last act was the last straw; having that boy taken from the medical center was despicable. I won't have it anymore, Devan; I just won't. And you, Kien, is it? For going along with my psychopathic daughter, you'll share her fate. Once you pass through that door, that's it; you'll never see the outside world again." He told them, "Open the door."


	22. Back to Verdant

Chapter 22 Back to Verdant

One of the guards moved forward and triggered the door; Carlyle's two prisoners were taken in, followed by Carlyle, "Now, these guards have stun rods and their blasters are set on stun; make any attempt to escape and they will not hesitate to zap you one way or the other." He warned, "You will be allowed out here in the yard during the day and locked in at night. If you fail to get in before the doors are closed, you will have a problem because there will be guards animals loose in the yard after dark. Your meals will be brought to you in the morning and late in the afternoon; during the time in between, you will have work to do."

He waved his hand toward the building, "Let's go inside, shall we?" He said, the guards pushed them forward and they entered the building.

"You can't be serious! How can you treat me like this? I'm your daughter!" Devan exclaimed when she looked at the sparse living quarters.

"And in there, are your sleeping rooms. There are two of them, however, if you wish to make other arrangements, that's up to you." Carlyle pushed Devan into one of the rooms, "You may decide between the two of you who gets which room."

"No! A mat on the floor? Father, surely…." Devan started.

"Well, I guess that's about it; once we've reached the door, one of the guards will unlock your binders. If you attempt to leave this building before the door closes, you will be stunned." Carlyle said, went back toward the door and then turned around, "I nearly forgot, later today you'll each have a slave chip inserted in your neck. I don't think I need to explain to you what that means."

He turned back and went through the door; Devan tried to follow, but was held back by two of the guards, "Father, I'm begging you not to do this, please!" She called out desperately.

"Too late, Devan." Carlyle answered without looking back.

Devan watched helplessly as her father walked out and turned around; with a nod, he signaled for the guards to release them and, as Carlyle suspected she would, his daughter made a run for the door as soon as her shackles were removed. One tap of a stun rod brought her to down; she raised her head and glared at her father, "I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

The guards retreated backwards, pointing stun rods and blasters at her and at Kien who knelt down next to her; the door slid shut leaving the hunters alone.

----------

"So, what can I expect from this Weston Carlyle?" Bail asked.

"He appears to be very friendly; very polite and seemingly cooperative. He does however feel a strong need to protect the family name; it's almost obsessive with him. I think that's what this is all about; he believes that the only way to clear the family name is to put his daughter in isolation away from the rest of society. He told me that justice will still be served since she'll be effectively imprisoned." Obi-Wan answered.

"What happened to resting, Obi-Wan? Honestly, you're as bad as…." Anakin interjected.

"Don't say it, Anakin; when this is finished, I will sleep for an entire day." Obi-Wan replied, "Would that satisfy you?"

"Yes, if you don't collapse in the meantime." Anakin said sarcastically.

"You worry too much; I'm not going to collapse." Obi-Wan assured him.

"I hope not, because I'm not picking you up; and I don't think your Padawan is strong enough to do it." Anakin told him.

"Well, I want Devan Carlyle to stand trial along with her partner; locking her away on his estate is not my idea of justice." Bail said.

"I told him that the last time we were on Verdant; apparently, he didn't agree." Obi-Wan answered.

"If I have to bring a battalion of Clones down to take her into custody, I will; there WILL be a trial." Bail insisted.

Obi-Wan tried to stifle a yawn, "Oh dear, I'm sorry; that was rather rude; everything appears to be catching up with me." He said as he closed his eyes, stretched his legs out and leaned back, "I agree, Chancellor, there should be a trial; and I will do all I can to ensure that it happens."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi; now, you should rest." Bail replied.

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered; then sighed and relaxed.

Anakin shook his head, "It's about time, you stubborn old fool." He said.

"Watch who you're calling old, my friend." Obi-Wan murmured.

----------

"My lord, I have just gotten word that the Jedi starcruiser has returned; they are requesting permission to land." Stewart announced.

"Well, I had expected them sooner or later; I rather wish it had been after Aang was gone." Carlyle replied.

"What do you want them to do, sir?" Stewart asked.

"Aang should be about ready to take off; open a channel to him for me and then inform the Docking Authority to delay the Jedi until after he's gone." Carlyle answered.

"Yes, sir." Stewart replied.

Carlyle drummed his fingers on the desk, "Blast it, why couldn't they have come a little later; I haven't even had a chance to have the slave chips inserted yet." He said to himself.

"I have Aang, my lord." Stewart told him.

"And have the Jedi been delayed?" Carlyle asked.

"Well, they are very insistent about landing…apparently they have the Supreme Chancellor with them; the Authority says they don't dare delay them too long." Stewart answered.

"Alright, tell them to stall as long as they can before allowing them to land; then confine them to their ship for awhile." Carlyle instructed.

"Very good, sir." Stewart replied.

"Aang, my friend, you have to get off world right away." Carlyle said.

"Yes, I'm doing my best; I'm having trouble getting take off clearance." Aang answered.

"What? That's ridiculous; I'll speak to the Authority myself. I've got the Jedi nipping at my heels; they have to let you go. Give me a moment to straighten this out." Carlyle replied, then stood up and stalked out to Stewart's office.

"What's going on, Stewart? They won't let Aang take off." Carlyle demanded.

"I'm sorry, sir; they say that air traffic is too heavy at the moment. They are doing their best to clear it." Stewart explained.

"Well, tell them they had better get Aang off the ground before they let that starcruiser land or they'll be very sorry." Carlyle ordered.

----------

"What's the problem, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked leaning forward.

"They won't let me land; they claim there's some kind of spill in the docking bay that they're trying to clean up." Anakin explained.

"They're lying, Master." Zak said.

"You can tell that without being near them?" Anakin asked.

"It's in their voice; I can't explain…I just know they're lying." Zak answered.

"They're stalling." Obi-Wan surmised.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to find somewhere else to land then." Anakin decided.

"No, let me try." Bail said.

"Alright, it's worth a try. Zak, let the Chancellor have your seat for a moment." Anakin replied.

Zak nodded and switched places with Bail.

"This is the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. I demand that you allow us to land." Bail ordered.

"I'm sorry, Chancellor; it's just not safe for you to land at this time." A voice said.

"And I think you are lying; has Lord Carlyle ordered you to prevent us from landing?" Bail demanded.

"I….I don't know what you're talking about, Chancellor; we are not under Lord Carlyle's authority." The voice insisted.

"Then we will risk landing; assign us a docking bay." Bail commanded.

"I'm very sorry, sir; I just can't do that." The voice answered.

"We're going about this the wrong way; here, let me try." Obi-Wan said and stood up.

"Very well, Master Kenobi." Bail replied and relinquished his seat to Obi-Wan.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi; I understand there is some problem that will not allow us to dock." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, sir; a large chemical leak. We are working to clean it up now." The voice explained.

Obi-Wan waved his hand, "The leak has been contained; we may land now." He instructed Forcefully.

"The leak has been contained; you may land now." The voice repeated.

"You will assign us a docking bay." Obi-Wan said.

"We will assign you docking bay 14." The voice mimicked.

"We may land when we are ready." Obi-Wan said.

"You may land when ready." The voice answered.

"Thank you, good afternoon." Obi-Wan replied politely.

"Good afternoon." The voice replied.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Anakin wondered.

"I don't know; I guess old fools can still be useful, can't they." Obi-Wan answered as he stood up, "Take your seat, Zak."

"I'm sorry; I never meant to imply…." Anakin started.

"Never mind, Anakin; just put the ship down." Obi-Wan said, cutting him off.

"Go ahead, Zak." Anakin instructed and turned the ship over to his young co-pilot.

----------

Devan sat in the corner of the compound with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her hands; Kien sat next to her with his arms around her. She had not moved since Kien had helped her after Carlyle and the guards had closed the door. Kien at first had tried to find words to comfort her, but could find few considering the hopelessness of their predicament.

The compound door opened and several guards, armed with stun rods, entered followed by Lord Carlyle and another man carrying a small case.

Devan raised her head and looked at her father with tear-reddened eyes, "I…I've learned my lesson, Father; have you come to let us out?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm glad you've learned your lesson; but it's really too late." He answered, "I told you before that you would be given slave chips; unfortunately, they have not arrived yet, but I have to move you and I want to be sure you won't try to run away."

"Move us? To a better place?" Kien asked.

"No; you see, the Chancellor has arrived and if he knows you are here, he will demand that I turn you over to them. I can't have that; the scandal, you see." Carlyle explained.

The other man handed Carlyle the case; Devan shook her head and tried to get up, "NO!" She screamed.

"It's alright, my dear; they're really rather pretty, don't you think?" Carlyle assured her, smiling as opened the case and removed one of the objects.

"What are they?" Kien asked.

"Slave bracelets; move too far and we'll just blow your foot off." Carlyle answered, taking his daughter's leg.

She struggled to get away, "Please, Stewart, don't let him do this." She pleaded.

Stewart only shook his head, "Sorry, Miss." He replied, and watched as one of the guards held her leg while Carlyle fastened the bracelet around her ankle.

----------

"Let us pass." Bail commanded.

"I'm sorry, sir; I can't." The guard replied.

"Oh, yes, you can." Obi-Wan said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, I can." The guard answered and moved aside.

"We will need a transport." Obi-Wan said.

"You will need a transport; there is a shuttle parked on the tarmac outside." The guard replied.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan answered politely.

"Let me handle the guard at the estate." Anakin whispered as they left.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because I want to." Anakin replied, stepping up into the shuttle, "And I'll drive."  
Obi-Wan smothered a smile, "Alright, Anakin." He answered as he entered the shuttle followed by his Padawan who did not hide his amusement.

Bail shook his head, smiled and stepped up into the shuttle; Anakin slid the door closed and sat down in the pilot's seat.

"How far is it to Carlyle's estate?" Bail asked.

"Not that far; it should only take us twenty minutes or so." Obi-Wan answered.

Obi-Wan stretched out in his seat and closed his eyes while Zak guided Anakin to their destination; just over twenty minutes later, Anakin brought the shuttle to a halt in front of the front gate of the Carlyle property. A security guard approached the shuttle and Anakin opened the door and stepped down.

"What business do you have with Lord Carlyle?" The guard demanded.

Anakin smiled amiably, "We are here about his daughter." He answered.

"You're not expected; you'll have to make an appointment." The guard replied.

"Lord Carlyle will see us now." Anakin said, Forcefully with a wave of his hand.

The guard's face became blank and his eyes glazed, "Lord Carlyle will see you now." He repeated.

Zak covered a smile as he watched from the shuttle doorway.

"You will open the gates now." Anakin told him.

"I will open the gates now." The guard repeated.

"And you will not announce our presence." Anakin instructed.

"And I will not announce your presence." The guard replied.

"Thank you." Anakin answered and stepped back into the shuttle; Zak moved away from the door and sat down again, "I can't wait until I learn how to do that." He said.

Anakin stifled a smile, "It's not supposed to be fun, Zak." He told him.

"Oh, I know." Zak answered.

The guard opened the gate and Anakin guided the shuttle through and onto the grounds, "Now, where do we start looking?" He wondered.

"How about over there?" Obi-Wan offered and pointed to a group of people heading toward the main house.

Anakin nodded and turned the shuttle toward them just as one of them noticed the craft and pointed.

Obi-Wan had moved forward and was standing next to Anakin, "That's Lord Carlyle." He said.

Anakin maneuvered the shuttle to cut them off and the group stopped; Obi-Wan was out the door as soon as it opened, "Well, well, Lord Carlyle, I thought you were going to contact us if you saw your daughter; has she just arrived?" He asked.

Carlyle smiled, "Yes, of course, Master Kenobi; you don't think I would hide something from the Jedi do you?" He answered, "I was just heading to the house to notify you."

"Really; that's very strange, because she and her friend here left the planet in the custody of someone named Aang some hours ago; I wonder where they've been all this time." Obi-Wan replied.

"Aang? I don't know anyone named Aang." Carlyle claimed.

"Don't you? Because Devan, here, does; and it sounded to me as if you sent this Aang to come for her." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, that's not true." Carlyle denied.

"Alright, then how did she and Kien Valier end up here?" Bail asked, "Surely you are not claiming they came of their own free will."

"No, someone brought them to me;" Carlyle admitted, "but I didn't ask his name."

"Zak?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak nodded, "He's lying." He revealed.

"What? No, I'm not!" Carlyle claimed.

"Yes, he is; Aang brought us here so that…." Kien began.

"Shut up, boy!" Carlyle exclaimed and slapped him in the face.

"Now, Lord Carlyle, that was not very polite; I would like to hear what this lad has to say. Go on, Kien." Bail said.

"He's got a prison all set up for us; he said there wouldn't be a trial and that we'd have to spend the rest of our lives here." Kien told him.

"Well, you will spend the rest of your lives in a prison colony, that much is true; but I promise you will get a trial first." Bail replied.

"But I was forced into this; I tried to tell father that, but he won't listen. Can't you see that I've been coerced?" Devan protested and started to cry again.

"Save your breath; I have seen the holo-tapes you made. It did not appear that you were coerced in any of them." Bail said; then added angrily, "You will answer for what you have done."

"Chancellor, surely we can come to some understanding here." Carlyle suggested, "You must realize what a scandal like this could do to my business."

"Understanding? They had a seriously injured, fourteen-year-old boy abducted from the medical center on Alderaan; they forced him to walk barefoot from their ship until his feet were cut to ribbons and you think we can come to some understanding?" Bail exclaimed.

"So the boy was roughed up a bit; he'll be alright, no harm done. Besides, I understand he's just an ex-bounty hunter." Carlyle answered.

Bail clenched his jaw to control his anger, "I see; and that makes his life worth less, does it?" He asked.

"No, I…I meant no offense, Chancellor." Carlyle replied.

"Did you know that the reason why they took him was to lure Master Kenobi into a trap?" Bail asked.

"Well, I…" Carlyle trailed off and looked down at the ground.

"It does not matter; here is what you are going to do. Have those slave bracelets removed and turn both of them over to us. On my part, I will try to ensure that the trial remains fairly low profile; in exchange, you will agree not to attempt to get your daughter off. When they are convicted, I will have your daughter returned to Verdant and I will allow her to serve her sentence out here…on the condition that I approve her quarters. As to Kien, he will be sentenced according to the will of the courts." Bail said, "Does this meet with your approval?"

"Hmm…I don't know; I'll have to think it over." Carlyle replied.

"Think fast; there is a frigate on its way here with a large clone force aboard. Either Devan Carlyle and Kien Valier come with us when we leave, or I will order all my men down here to take them by force." Bail informed him.

Carlyle sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders, "Alright; you've really left me no choice. I'm afraid I will have to have all of you detained here until further notice." He answered.

Anakin shook his head, "Now, that would be a very big mistake, sir." He said.

Carlyle laughed, "You are quite outnumbered, young man; I hope you're not threatening me." He told him.

"We do not want to fight, Lord Carlyle; but we will do what we must." Obi-Wan interjected and drew his lightsaber.

"Father, trust me, you really don't want to tangle with one of those." Devan warned.

"And when the frigate arrives, they are under orders to invade if they have not heard from me." Bail added.

Carlyle held his arm up and his guards raised their blasters, "Don't do this, Lord Carlyle." Zak pleaded as he drew his weapon and ignited it.

"Even the boy? Well, I am sorry it has come to this." Carlyle said and nodded.

The guards opened fire as the three Jedi advanced on them, deflecting bolts as they moved. Bail drew a blaster and pointed it at Carlyle, "Order them to stand down." He commanded.

Carlyle smiled, "Are you going to shoot me if I don't?" He asked.

Bail aimed the blaster down and fired into Carlyle's boot, "Oh yes." He answered.

Carlyle screamed in pain and fell to the ground, "STOP! I order you to hold your fire." He cried.

"Now, the deal is off; and you, Lord Carlyle are charged with obstruction of justice and assault. I am afraid you are under arrest as well." Bail announced.


	23. Cardl's New Man

Chapter 23 Cardl's New Man

"Charges? Charges! I'll have YOU up on charges. You shot me!" Carlyle exclaimed.

"Oh get up, I shot the toe of your boot, I did not hit you." Bail replied in disgust as he dragged Carlyle up, "Although it was very tempting."

"What? No, I'm sure…" Carlyle's protest ended abruptly, "Oh….well, do you know how much these boots cost? Ruined! They're ruined, I'll sue…."

"Be my guest, I am sure I can afford to buy you a new pair of boots." Bail answered.

"You're going to have to do more than that; this is an outrage! You don't even have permission to be here!" Carlyle declared.

"I am the Supreme Chancellor; I have a right to go wherever I need to in order to be sure that justice is served; you should have told your man, Aang to turn your daughter over to the Jedi instead of having her brought here and hiding her. If you had, I would not be here." Bail told him, "These two have committed several very serious crimes; they must be tried in a Republic court and sentenced accordingly if they are found guilty. I was willing to compromise with you, Lord Carlyle, but your answer was to have your guards point weapons at us and now, I am through compromising. _You_ may get away with a stiff fine, but your daughter will most likely spend the rest of her days in a Republic penal colony; I am sorry."

Several hours later they were back onboard the frigate with all three prisoners secured in the brig with the others. Before returning to his quarters to rest, Obi-Wan stopped by the medical facility to see Boba; he appeared to be sleeping when Obi-Wan looked in on him and, not wanting to wake him, Obi-Wan turned to leave, "Don't go, Master Kenobi." Boba said.

"You should be resting." Obi-Wan replied.

"So should you." Boba answered and then looked away, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why? You do not think any of this was your fault, do you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was weak; I didn't fight back hard enough." Boba told him.

"Yes, you were weak, Boba, because you were severely injured not more than a week ago and you nearly died; you weren't in any condition to fight back. That certainly was not your fault." Obi-Wan countered.

"Then I should have realized what Tyrien was; I should have called for the guard or…or tried to run." Boba said.

"Didn't you?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Well, yeah, but not soon enough." Boba replied.

"Oh, Boba, there was nothing you could have done; Tyrien had everything well planned. He disguised himself as a doctor and got past the guard. You were still too weak to get away from him and he drugged you; but from what I understand, you put up a pretty good fight. Dr. Averill said the room was a shambles." Obi-Wan explained.

Boba smiled, "Yeah, heh, heh, heh," He answered and then frowned, "but he won in the end."

"No, we are all still here; he lost in the end." Obi-Wan corrected and patted Boba's arm, "You get some rest now."

"Yes, sir." Boba said with a weary sigh, "They all lost."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes, they did, in the end." He answered and then waved his hand, "Sleep now."

"Sleep, yeah." Boba repeated and closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan nodded in satisfaction and slipped out of the room where he met Bail Organa on his way in.

"Master Kenobi, I would have thought you would be resting." Bail said.

"I'm on way to do just that right now; I just wanted to see how our young bounty hunter was doing." Obi-Wan answered.

Bail smiled, "And just how is our young bounty hunter?" He asked.

"He's sleeping now." Obi-Wan replied.

"Sleeping? I am glad to hear it; he would not let Haris give him anything after what that monster, Tyrien did to him. You mind tricked him, I assume." Bail said.

"Yes; only because I think he needs to rest so he can regain his strength and he was hurting too much to get any." Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh, I understand completely, Master Kenobi; I am grateful that you did it. I have spoken with Anakin and he said he would come by to see him as well." Bail replied.

"Yes, I think that would set him well on the road to recovery." Obi-Wan answered.

"That is what he said. Now, I have kept you from your bed long enough; you should rest as well, Master Kenobi." Bail said.

"I cannot argue with that. I will see you in an hour or two." Obi-Wan conceded.

"Or longer." Bail suggested.

"Or longer." Obi-Wan agreed with a smile.

Bail nodded, triggered the door and went in; Obi-Wan headed to the living quarters.

"I hope you're going to your quarters to get some sleep." Anakin said when he met Obi-Wan coming the other way.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, "And what would you do if I was not, Anakin?" He asked.

"Knock you down and drag you there." Anakin answered with a sly smile.

"Really? If I weren't so tired, I might just let you try." Obi-Wan replied.

"You'd lose; seriously, I really hope you're going to lie down." Anakin told him.

"Seriously? Well, I am in serious need of sleep; I cannot deny that. Since Devan and Kien are now in custody, I am going to take care of that need. I will see you in an hour or two." Obi-Wan answered.

"Longer." Anakin corrected.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "As long as it takes; it might be only an hour or two." He insisted.

"You are so stubborn; have it your way then." Anakin replied with a small laugh, "But you really should sleep all the way to Coruscant."

"We'll just see then, won't we." Obi-Wan said, "Where are you off to?"

"To see Boba Fett; I promised the Chancellor that I'd….well, you know." Anakin answered.

"Yes, the healing touch; he could use that right about now." Obi-Wan replied.

"I know; the poor kid. They treated him very badly; and this Viral wanted to haul him all the way to Smuggler's Moon to present him as a gift to his boss." Anakin said.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"Yes, so that his boss could give him back to the Chancellor as a token of good will." Anakin informed him.

"Token of good will; who is this boss?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"I don't know, Viral refused to tell me; he's scared to death of him." Anakin answered.

"Hmm...that's interesting. He must be someone very powerful; I wonder if it's one of the Hutts." Obi-Wan speculated.

"Well, since they control Smuggler's Moon, that's a very good possibility." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan stifled a yawn, "Well, my friend, I'm dead on my feet." He said.

"I'm sorry; I'm the one who kept pushing you to rest and yet here I am keeping you from it." Anakin admonished himself, "Go on, I'll see you in a few hours."

"A couple hours." Obi-Wan corrected.

"Yes, well; we'll just see about that, won't we." Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan sank down onto the bed with a heavy sigh and pulled his boots off. The Jedi master lay down, took a deep breath and gave in to his great need. Zak, already asleep in the other bed, stirred and turned to look at his master for a moment; satisfied, he drifted back to sleep.

----------

"I have not heard from my hunt keeper in several hours; I must assume that he has failed in his mission. I want you to track him down and when you find him, kill him and bring a piece of him to me." Cardl ordered.

"Where should I start looking, my lord?" Egan asked.

"You are a smart man, Egan; I am sure I do not need to tell you how to find him. Kill him for me and I will make you my next keeper." Cardl answered.

"I'll take care of Viral for you, Cardl; but I have no wish to be your keeper of the hunt." Egan replied.

Cardl laughed heartily, "Very well, Egan; I will find a new place for you. I will put you in charge of my import/export ventures. You have an eye for business; perhaps that will suit you better." He suggested.

"That could be interesting; I'll think it over." Egan answered.

"And while you are thinking, you will go after Viral?" Cardl asked.

"Yes, of course; we can decide on how you reward me after the job is finished." Egan said.

Cardl laughed again, "I like you, Egan; I think I like you more than I liked Viral." He told him.

----------

Anakin spent the better part of an hour with the sleeping Boba Fett; even in sleep, the ex-bounty hunter hitched a breath as Anakin's healing touch began to flow through him. When he was finished, Boba sighed in his sleep and completely relaxed, "He should sleep all the way to Coruscant; that will go a long way to helping him recover." Anakin whispered as he stood to leave.

"That and your touch, Anakin; thank you." Bail whispered back, "Dr. Averill is very interested in meeting you; I hope you get the chance to see him before we get to Coruscant."

"I'll make a point of it." Anakin promised in leaving.

When Anakin left the medical until, he wandered down to the docking bay; with nothing to do but wait until they reached Coruscant, his intent was to do what he had always done when he had little do, tinker with the vehicles docked there. As if he were sent by the Force, Ferri was already there watching the Clones as they performed routine service on one of the shuttles; his master sat nearby, obeying the mandate given to him by his superior, Master Kenobi. Anakin took a deep breath and walked over to stand next to him, "Have you ever gotten a good up-close look at one of those engines?" He asked.

"No." Ferri answered quietly.

"Would you like to?" Anakin asked.

"No." Ferri replied.

"No? Are you sure? Because that's not what I'm sensing." Anakin told him.

"What do you care?" Ferri asked.

"Come on." Anakin said, taking Ferri by the arm and guiding him forward.

"NO, what are you doing?" Ferri asked suspiciously as he tried to pull away.

"Alright, so you don't want to look at the engine; what do you want, Ferri?" Anakin asked, releasing him.

"To be left alone by you." Ferri answered.

Anakin sighed and shook his head, "Your master has asked me to help you; but I can't unless you want me to." He said.

"Well, I don't want you to; I don't need any help." Ferri replied.

"Yes, you do; but no one can force you into getting it. I'm sorry for you." Anakin said and turned toward his fighter parked nearby.

"Don't you hate me?" Ferri asked.

Anakin turned back and looked at him, "No; I am very angry with you because of what you've done, but that is very different than hate." He answered.

"Then why do you want to help me?" Ferri wondered.

"Because I think you acted out of jealousy and that jealousy was sparked by your own insecurity. I still hate what you did, but I can understand the reason behind it; it was very wrong, but I understand it." Anakin explained.

"What difference does it make if you help me or not? I'm still going to be sent to the Ag Corps." Ferri told him.

"Well, you don't know that for sure now, do you? And even if you are, if I can help you break through your insecurity, then you might not be tempted to betray anyone out of jealousy again." Anakin replied.

Ferri looked down and the floor, over at his master, who nodded, and then back to Anakin again, "I'll think about it." He decided.

"Fair enough; just don't wait too long or I may withdraw my offer." Anakin answered.

"Can I have a peek at your fighter?" Ferri asked.

"I'll think about it." Anakin said.

----------

Obi-Wan awoke two hours later feeling better than he had in days; he turned over and sat up to put his boots back on and noticed that Zak's bed was empty. He left the room and let the Force guide him to his apprentice; he found him on the observation deck staring absently out of the viewport and fingering the end of his Padawan braid, "What are you thinking about?" Obi-Wan asked as he came up behind him.

Zak continued to stare out, "Nothing really." He answered.

"Nothing at all?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, nothing important." Zak replied as he turned around to face his master.

"What's not important that you're thinking about?" Obi-Wan asked as he leaned against the bulkhead.

Zak knitted his brow and then looked down at the floor for a moment before turning his gaze back to his master's, "What would happen if I lost my braid?" He asked.

"Lost it? It's attached to your head, Padawan; how could you lose it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know; like if someone cut it off." Zak asked.

"Ah, well, in that case you'd be sent off to the Ag Corps and never become a knight." Obi-Wan answered with twinkle in his eye and a hint of a smile.

"I'm not joking, Master; what would happen?" Zak asked again.

"What has happened that would make you ask that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I…nothing, I just want to know." Zak lied.

"I think we know each other better than that, Zak; what happened? Did one of them threaten to cut it off?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak stared down at the floor again.

"Zak?"

"Tyrien…well, he didn't so much threaten…but, well…" Zak finally admitted.

"What did he do?" Obi-Wan asked, squatting down and putting a hand on each of Zak's, "Talk to me, Zak."

"He noticed it when…after they put me in that cell; he never said he was going to…but it was just the way he….he…I can't explain it. I really….never mind, Master; I'm just being stupid." Zak replied.

"It was just the way he looked at it; what did he say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He wanted to know what it was and what it meant. It just made me nervous when he took hold of it; and then I got to thinking what would have happened if he had just cut it off." Zak answered.

"Then you would have just started to grow a new one." Obi-Wan told him.

"But it would be like starting all over." Zak protested.

"Well, it did not happen, so you do not have to worry about it; and even if it had, it's only hair, Zak; and it would grow back." Obi-Wan assured him.

"I know; it's just that I would have lost all that growth and I could never get it back." Zak said.

"I understand." Obi-Wan replied.

"You do?" Zak asked.

"Yes, it nearly happened to me, and mine was much longer than yours is now." Obi-Wan answered.

"What happened?" Zak asked.

"That is a story for another day; I just wanted you to know that I understand exactly how you feel." Obi-Wan said.

Zak nodded, "Thank you, Master." He replied.

"Your welcome; now, shall we find something to eat? I'm hungry." Obi-Wan answered.

"Alright." Zak said and headed down with him to the galley.

Afterwards, they headed in different directions, Zak to go see his friend in the medical unit, and Obi-Wan to track down Anakin.


	24. Facing the Council

Chapter 24 Facing the Council

"Tinkering again, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he approached Anakin's fighter.

"Why aren't you still sleeping?" Anakin asked.

"Because I'm rested; I told you it might only take a couple of hours." Obi-Wan answered as he picked up a spanner and handed it to Anakin.

"Thank you; you're drawing on the Force again, you shouldn't be doing that." Anakin said, using the spanner to make an adjustment.

"There's no reason you can't as long as you rest in between; I've done that." Obi-Wan replied, "I think you might have tightened that down too much."

"No, I haven't; how long will it be before you get some proper rest?" Anakin asked.

"I'm rested, Anakin;" Obi-Wan assured him, "that looks like it needs lubrication."

"Yes, I know; you're so stubborn, and if you're not careful, you'll end up in the medical center again." Anakin told him.

"That was different, I was sick; I'm not sick this time." Obi-Wan argued, "Have you seen Ferri since Zak hit him?"

"Yes; he needs help, but he won't admit it. I'm not even sure if he wants it." Anakin answered.

"How do you think the Council will vote?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know; but right now I just can't see him continuing his training, he's just not trustworthy." Anakin replied.

"But I really think he's sorry about what happened." Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him, "I agree; but that doesn't mean he might not just turn around and do it again. Besides, I offered to help him work through his insecurity and he pretty much refused." He said.

"Pretty much?"

"Well, yeah; he said he'd have to think about it. That doesn't sound as if he thinks he needs help." Anakin explained.

"So your vote is going to be against him." Obi-Wan surmised.

"Right now, the way things stand, yes." Anakin confirmed, "Unless he admits that he needs help, I don't think he'll ever change."

Obi-Wan nodded, "You're probably right." He agreed, "What a waste."

"I know; I understand he has an interesting talent too; what a team he and Zak would have made if he hadn't let his jealousy get in the way." Anakin replied.

"I can't understand how that could happen; he was raised just like the others, why would he show this jealousy?" Obi-Wan wondered shaking his head.

"Ferri's jealousy has its roots in his insecurity; I'm wondering if….no, nevermind, I'm sure Yoda is already doing that. Ferri probably just slipped through the cracks." Anakin said.

"Possibly; but do you think there's a way you can detect that insecurity early and deal with it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know; maybe; it might be something we should think about anyway." Anakin answered.

"That would mean you'd have to spend more time at the Temple; I don't know how you can do that with your obligations on Naboo." Obi-Wan told him.

"Ah, well, I guess in all the excitement, I forgot to tell you; I've been sacked." Anakin replied.

"What? Why would they do that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"For going to Myrkr to rescue Boba Fett." Anakin explained, "Apparently, they have gotten tired of me 'deserting them', as they put it, all the time."

"That's ridiculous; have they forgotten that you were the main reason the new separatist movement failed?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shrugged, "You and I were." He corrected, "But you know, it doesn't really bother me that much; I've been thinking of submitting my resignation anyway. It's just that I would rather it had been my choice instead of theirs."

"Why were you going to resign? I thought you liked being part of the Air Corps." Obi-Wan asked.

"I did for awhile; until…until I finally realized where I truly belong." Anakin answered as he looked at Obi-Wan eye to eye.

Obi-Wan smiled, "With the Jedi." He said.

"Yes, I'm just sorry that it took so long to figure out that you and the rest of the Council have been right all along." Anakin replied.

"And what about your family, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Padme is taking a position with the government and will be spending a great deal of time on Coruscant; we've decided that it would be best to just live there and go back to Naboo for visits." Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan clapped him on the back, "The Council will be pleased to hear that…and I am…I am overwhelmed, my brother." He replied as he put a hand on Anakin shoulder and squeezed..

"You once told me that the Force would find a way for me to come back to the Jedi; and now it has." Anakin said.

"Yes, it has." Obi-Wan answered.

When the frigate docked on Coruscant an hour later, Breha and Gemma were there to greet it. Along with them were two members of the Jedi Council, the Vice Chancellor, Mon Mothma and a surprise; Anakin's family had journeyed from Naboo.

Anakin could sense their presence even before they had docked and rushed forward to meet them as soon as the boarding ramp was lowered; he embraced Padme and their baby son as the twins wrapped their hands around his legs. He kissed Padme passionately before turning his attention to Luke and Leia; scooping them up and hugging them tightly, "You didn't tell me you were coming to Coruscant." He said.

"Well, I decided that I needed to get started looking for a place to live…besides, I think Master Yoda is anxious to see Hadrian; and I wanted to see you." Padme explained.

"I'm so happy you did; what does Master Yoda think of our newest arrival?" Anakin asked.

"I wanted to wait so that we could introduce him together." Padme answered.

Anakin smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you did." He decided and then looked over at the two masters waiting on the platform, frowned and shook his head.

"What is it, Annie?" Padme asked.

Anakin sighed, "Something happened on Myrkr; the missing piece to my nightmare." He said.

"And that has something to do with why two Jedi masters are here?" Padme asked.

"Yes, I really shouldn't discuss it until I've talked with them." Anakin answered.

"Alright; should I take the children and go back to the suite to wait for you?" Padme asked.

"No, I'd like you to come to the Temple with me; would that be alright?" Anakin asked.

"If that's what you want, Annie; but I wish you would tell me what this is all about." Padme replied.

"I will, Padme, I promise; as soon as I can." Anakin assured her.

Obi-Wan walked down the ramp with Zak following close behind, "You really should have waited until you were stronger to come here, Padme; you've only just had your baby." He said as he reached for the baby in her arms.

"Nonsense, I'm fine; and I thought it was time for Master Yoda to see Hadrian." Padme answered, relinquishing the baby to him.

"Yes, I know he's eager to; and to see how much bigger the twins are getting." Obi-Wan replied and then handed the baby back to her and then looked toward the two waiting Jedi, "I'd better go talk to them."

"I'll come with you." Anakin offered, kissing Padme, hugging and kissing the twins before setting them down and then kissing Hadrian's forehead.

"I wish one of you would tell me what this is all about." Padme said.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and then down at the ground before looking back at her, "Betrayal; Anakin will explain it all later." He told her, "Come, Zak."

"Master Kenobi, I am relieved that you and your Padawan are safe." Adi Gallia said, as she bowed, "And Master Skywalker, it is good to see you again; you have been sorely missed."

"It's good to be back." Anakin told her, bowing in turn.

"We were shocked and saddened to hear of this, Master Kenobi; a full Council meeting has been called and will convene as soon as possible to hear the complete account and decide on how best to proceed." Ki-Adi Mundi added.

"It's more complicated than it seems on the surface, Master Mundi." Obi-Wan replied.

"It always is; we are here to escort young Cortis back to the Temple." Adi answered.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I understand, but I think it would be best if he were not separated from Master Maru at this time." He advised.

"Very well; the Chancellor has arranged for a shuttle. Will your family be coming with us, Master Skywalker?" Ki Adi asked.

"Well, I…I would like them to, if it's alright." Anakin admitted.

"Of course! Your family is always welcome, Anakin; you are one of us." Adi reminded him.

Anakin smiled, "I'm just beginning to realize how true that is." He told her.

She gave him a puzzled look and then smiled back…and lost her smile as she looked past him toward the frigate. Obi-Wan and Anakin both turned to see Clive Maru coming down the ramp followed closely by his apprentice, who stared at the ground in front of him as he walked, apparently unable to meet their gaze.

With a heavy sigh, Clive steeled himself to face the two masters, "Master Gallia, Master Mundi; I cannot tell you how sorry I am to have allowed this to happen." He said as he bowed to them.

"We do not lay the blame on you, Master Maru; but we must discover why this happened. We are here to escort you to the Temple, not pass judgment on the incident that occurred on Myrkr; that is the Council's place after they hear from all concerned. A special session has already been called for and will convene shortly after we arrive; then we will see what young Cortis has to say for himself." Ki Adi replied.

Ferri shuddered.

Bail appeared at the head of the boarding ramp and Gemma broke away from Breha to run up the ramp and wrap her arms around him, "Didja find Boba, Papa?" She asked as he lifted her up and hugged her.

"Yes, Baby; and brought him home." He answered.

"I knew you would, Papa….but where is he?" She asked.

"Dr. Averill is going to take him over to the medical center and you and Mama can see him there; alright?" He told her.

"Alright, Papa." She agreed and put her head on his shoulder, "Me and Mama sure missed you."

Bail smiled and rubbed her back and he carried her down the ramp, "I missed you too, Baby." He replied.

"Is he alright, Bail?" Breha asked as Bail lowered Gemma to the ground to embrace her.

"Oh, he is a little worse for wear; they treated him very badly. However, Haris said he will be alright." Bail answered, "He is going to have him transferred directly over to the medical center and we can meet them there."

"Chancellor, it is good to see you back and safe. I will officially relinquish the power you granted me as soon as possible." Mon Mothma said as she bowed to him.

"Thank you for seeing to things here, Mon; I know it was not something you did willingly." Bail replied.

"No, only because I, like the majority of the people, did not want to lose you. I would be happy to function as Chancellor if I am ever elected, however, I would not relish taking over that office if something were to happen to you." Mon Mothma told him, "When your boy is settled, I will meet you at your office."

"Very good, Mon; and thank you again." Bail said.

"My pleasure, Bail; I'm just glad things worked out." Mon told him as she bowed again, "Shall we go? I have a shuttle waiting; it will have it drop me at the Senate complex and then take you to the medical center."

Bail nodded in assent and followed her to the waiting shuttle.

The short trip to the Temple was a quiet one but for Hadrian's soft cooing and the twins jabbering to Zak about anything and everything. Ferri sat in the back next to Clive staring out the view port, trying to shut everything out. When the shuttle came to a halt in the Temple docking bay, Yoda and Mace Windu stood waiting. Anakin ushered his family off and took Hadrian in his arms, kneeling down in front of Yoda, "My son, Hadrian, Master." He announced.

Yoda touched the baby's head and closed his eyes, "Yes, strong in the Force he is; a great Jedi he will make if called to that path he is." He said and then looked at Anakin, "As it has called you, Anakin; ready you are to return to us, hmmm?"

Anakin smiled and nodded, "Yes, Master." He replied.

"Welcome you are, Anakin Skywalker; waiting for you we all have been." Yoda told him, "Lady Skywalker, good it is to see you again."

"Thank you, Master Yoda; it seems that you will be seeing more of us since we will be moving back to Coruscant." Padme answered.

"Yes, sensed that in your husband I did. Remain here if you wish until over the Council meeting is." Yoda replied.

"What is that all about, Master Yoda? It sounds serious." Padme asked.

"Hmm, serious it is; and explain Anakin will after the Council meeting." Yoda told her as Obi-Wan stepped out of the shuttle with Zak, "Master Obi-Wan, an error I made in choosing Master Maru to assist you in your search. Misjudged I did the extent of Ferri's trouble with your Padawan and sorry I am."

"It was not Clive's fault, Master Yoda; but let us wait to discuss it in front of the entire Council." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Yes, ready the Council is; waiting for you they are." Yoda said.

Adi Gallia and Ki Adi Mundi stepped down and, after a moment, Clive Maru joined them; after a delay, Ferri appeared in the doorway staring in shame at the floor. The change surprised Mace Windu; this was not the same boy who had stood his ground defiantly after the shower incident, "Step down, young Cortis." He ordered.

Ferri gulped before stepping hesitantly down, "I…I'm sorry." He whispered with a dry mouth.

"Yes, you should be; and you will answer for it to the Council. You will come with us now." Mace instructed.

"Anakin? What happened?" Padme asked as Anakin handed their baby back to her.

"After the Council meeting; I've got to go now." Anakin replied as he turned to follow the rest of the present Council members.

Padme shook her head, still trying to understand what had happened to cause the entire Jedi Council concern, "We're hungry, Mommy." Leia complained.

"Oh yes, alright; why don't we go down to the dining hall and see if we can find something." Padme said.

"He did a bad thing; he did a really bad thing." Luke said, shaking his blond head.

"What did he do, Luke?" Padme asked as she led them toward a lift.

"I dunno, but it was something really bad." Luke told her.

Clive and Ferri stood in the middle of the Council Chambers before the full Council while Zak waited in the antechamber. Clive's face was grim; Ferri could not meet the eye of anyone in the room.

"You have committed a serious offense, Ferri Cortis; betrayal is a serious breach of trust, and it will now be up to the Council to decide what should be done about it. Before we can do that, however, we must hear, from you, why." Mace said sternly.

Ferri swallowed hard, trying to find his voice, "I…" He croaked.

"Speak up, Ferri; you must have had a reason." Plo Koon told him.

"Y...yes, M…master." Ferri answered haltingly and then looked down and whispered, "I…I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of what, young one?" Ki Adi asked.

Ferri gulped and closed his eyes, "Zak Perrin; I was jealous of Zak." He admitted.

"And you would be jealous of this Padawan for what reason, Ferri?" Luminara Unduli asked.

"He…I…" Ferri stumbled on his words before finally realizing that he could not hide the truth from the entire Council, "Partly because Master Kenobi chose him instead of me."

"I see; so is that why you also betrayed Master Kenobi? As revenge for choosing another Padawan over you?" Depa Billaba asked.

"No, I…I didn't think it through; I never meant to…." Ferri trailed off, fighting tears.

"Never meant to what, Ferri? Involve Master Kenobi?" Eeth Koth asked, "But you did mean to betray young Zak Perrin?"

Ferri shook his head, "No, I…I wasn't thinking; I…knew after….I was scared…the woods…I couldn't feel the Force…I was confused." Ferri stuttered as he covered his face with his hands.

"So, you were confused and just made a mistake?" Mace asked.

"Yes, I realized afterwards how wrong I was….I'm so sorry." Ferri cried.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, Ferri Cortis?" Ki Adi asked.

Ferri nodded, "Yes, Masters." He said.

"Very well; Master Maru, did Ferri admit to you what he had done?" Mace asked.

Clive sighed and shook his head, "No, Master Windu; I didn't know until after Anakin's arrival." He answered.

"Anakin? Did he tell Anakin what he did?" Stass Allie asked.

Clive shook his head again, "Not freely, no." He admitted.

"Anakin? Perhaps it is time for you to tell us your side of this tangled mess." Mace suggested.

Anakin nodded, "I must admit that I…I did something I should not have done." He started, "I probed Ferri's mind without his cooperation or permission."

"Did you have a reason to believe that Ferri was holding something back?" Adi Gallia asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Yes, Master Gallia; but that still doesn't excuse what I did." Anakin answered.

"Perhaps not; but why don't you go on." Adi urged.

"Well, after learning that he had led them into a trap, I knew that I would need to find it in order to help them." Anakin explained, "And that's when he told me that he thought he knew where Boba Fett was being held."

"So, in wrongfully reading Ferri's mind, you discovered another of his secrets?" Ki Adi asked.

"I don't think it was a secret, I don't think he realized he knew until after I probed his mind." Anakin said, "Then he opened his mind freely to me so that I could see it."

"While probing someone's mind is a serious breach of ethics, it is sometimes necessary and justified; I think Master Skywalker in this instance showed proper judgment." Eeth Koth put forth, "In any case, he is not the one standing before the Council."

"Agreed; I would like to hear from Zak Perrin; have him come in." Mace instructed.

Zak entered the Chamber and walked into the circle, "How feel you, Zak?" Yoda asked.

"Fine, Master." Zak answered.

"And what of young Cortis?" Yoda asked.

"I feel sorry for him." Zak replied.

"Even after you nearly died because of him?" Stass Allie asked.

"Yes, because I know why he did it; and he knows how wrong it was." Zak explained.

"Tell us, Zak Perrin, did you strike Ferri Cortis? Or did he run into a bulkhead?" Plo Koon asked.

Zak looked at his master, shook his head and looked at the floor, "I hit him; I lost my temper." He said and then looked back at those Council members he was facing, "I know it was wrong and I am willing to face the consequences of it."

Yoda nodded, "A lost temper can be a serious matter; seek counsel with your master, you must so that find your temper you will." He said, "So, forgiven Ferri you have, hmm?"

"Yes, Master." Zak answered.

"And trust him you do now?" Yoda asked.

Zak knitted his eyebrows together and wrinkled his forward in thought, "No, Master; maybe I will in time, but I don't right now." He finally replied.

Very well, I think we have heard enough; we are ready to make a decision. Master Maru, you and your apprentice may wait in the antechamber until the decision is made; Zak, you must also leave, however, it might be better if you did not wait with Master Maru. You may go to the lower Council room. Master Kenobi, although you have no vote on this matter, you are free to stay if you wish." Mace said.

"I will stay, Master Windu." Obi-Wan replied and then looked at Zak, "Wait for me in the lower Council room, Padawan."

"Yes, Master." Zak bowed and exited the chamber.

"We will leave you to it then, Masters." Clive said as he bowed.

Ferri bowed, "I am truly sorry, Master Kenobi." He added as Clive guided him out.


	25. The Council's Deliberation

Chapter 25 The Council's Deliberation

"Well, I sense that young Ferri's regret is certainly sincere." Ki Adi Mundi said when the Chamber door had closed behind Clive Maru.

"I agree, however, it does not change the fact that the boy acted out of confusion; can we trust that he will not do so again?" Mace countered.

"That is very true, Master Windu; and if it does happen again, we may not be so lucky." Luminara Unduli concurred.

"Anakin, what say you?" Yoda asked.

"Ferri acted without thinking based on his negative feelings toward Zak; and those feeling are based on insecurity." Anakin answered, "Afterward, he regretted what he did; I think, almost immediately. But it does not change the fact that Obi-Wan and Zak were nearly killed because of it."

"Insecurity? Sense that did you, Anakin?" Yoda asked.

Anakin looked at the old master, "Yes, Master; it's very deep, but it is there." He replied.

"Hmm…I missed that when tutoring him I was. This failure, mine it is." Yoda said, shaking his head.

"No, Master; I barely caught it. I don't think this was your fault." Anakin corrected.

"Then I wonder if it would truly be fair to send him into the Ag Corps for something that is not entirely his fault." Plo Koon pointed out.

"But do we have another alternative? Even though this flaw was not all of his doing, do we dare continue with his training? This insecurity, this inability to control his animosity so that it does not affect his judgment is now deep seated; he has already shown us what kind of decisions he makes when he is confused. I think it would be unwise for us to allow him to go on with it." Mace countered.

"I agree; perhaps in time, Ferri would learn to control his emotions and make clear minded choices, but what if he does not? Lives could be lost if it happens again." Depa Billaba concurred.

"Master Kenobi, you do not have a vote on this matter, but you do still have a voice. How do you see it?" Adi Gallia asked.

Obi-Wan scratched his cheek and stroked his beard for a moment, "After Zak hit him, Ferri told both Clive and me that he deserved it and he did not blame Zak for being angry. He also stated that he does not deserve to be a Jedi. That being said, I still do not believe he can be completely trusted." He answered.

"Yes, Zak himself said that he no longer trusted him even though he had forgiven him." Stass Allie recalled.

"That is true; trust does not necessarily go hand in hand with forgiveness." Shaak Ti observed.

"Well whatever we decide, I think it is critical that young Cortis be intensively counseled; we certainly cannot send him anywhere unless his problem is dealt with." Stass Allie interjected.

"I concur; sending him away without solving his problems would be dangerous." Ki Adi Mundi agreed.

"Anakin, would you agree to counsel the boy?" Mace asked.

Anakin remained silent for a couple minutes, lips pursed in thought before answering, "Perhaps Master Yoda would be a better choice."

"Master Yoda, are you in agreement with this?" Mace asked.

"Stronger you are in the Force, Anakin; go deeper you can into his nature. Better it would be if you counseled him." Yoda replied.

"I suggest they both serve as counselors; Master Skywalker seems to have a firm grasp on the nature of his problem and Master Yoda has experience and wisdom in his counsel." Plo Koon said.

Anakin sighed, "I must be honest and admit that I don't know whether I would be the best choice here. Ferri's betrayal was against my mentor, my friend, so I am closer to this than any of you. I'm not sure I can be entirely objective." He told them.

"We understand your hesitance, Anakin; but I believe that, along with Master Yoda, you will be able to help Ferri Cortis." Adi Gallia replied.

"Hmm…and perhaps help yourself you can in accepting young Ferri's actions if a deeper understanding of them you find. Agree with Master Koon, I do; two counselors, Ferri Cortis should have." Yoda decided.

Anakin nodded in agreement and the matter was settled.

"Now, his future we must decide." Yoda said.

"If we decide to end his Knighthood apprenticeship, is there another alternative we can consider other than sending him into the Ag Corps?" Shaak Ti asked.

----------

It took the Council nearly an hour to come to its final decision, the Chamber door opened and Obi-Wan instructed them to enter.

"Ferri Cortis, sense and understand your regret we do; and taken it into consideration we have. A difficult choice this was for us." Yoda said.

Ferri swallowed a lump forming in his throat.

"What you have done, your act of betrayal is unconscionable for a Jedi, and cannot be tolerated in our Knights. While you feel great shame and remorse for this, the Council feels that you are not suitable for Knighthood. You freely admitted that you were confused and did not think your act through; we nearly lost one of our best Knights and his very promising student because of your confusion, and we will not take the chance that it will happen again. Therefore your rank as Padawan will be taken from you." Mace told him.

Ferri fought to hold back his tears, "I...I understand." He mumbled, "I will be ready to go as soon as possible."

"No, you are not ready to be sent anywhere even if that was our decision. You will begin immediate counseling sessions with both Master Yoda and Master Skywalker." Ki Adi told him.

Ferri looked up, puzzled, "_If_ that was your decision? I…I don't understand." He replied, "What else could you do with me?"

"There are many other functions for the Jedi here at the Temple. You will remain here, an unKnighted Jedi, to serve where you are best suited. In time, you will know where your place is." Adi Gallia explained.

"But…I…I can't stay here, not after….I can't." Ferri sobbed, "Please…"

"It would be very easy for us to send you away; but it is more important for you to face everyone after what you have done rather than hide away from it; even if our ruling had been to send you away, you would be required to remain here until your counseling was concluded." Stass Allie explained, "Do you understand this?"

Ferri nodded and then looked at the floor, "Yes, Master." He whispered.

"Good; for a short time, Master Maru will still be available to you. Once you become comfortable in the company of your counselors, then he will be free to take another Padawan. And because you are no longer an apprentice, you must lose your braid, you understand that do you not?" Eeth Koth continued.

Ferri closed his eyes against the tears blurring them, "Yes, Master." He repeated hardly audible.

Master Koth nodded, "It will be done here, in private; are you ready?" He asked.

"Right now?" Ferri's shoulders began to shake as he fought unsuccessfully to control his grief.

Clive put a hand on each shoulder, "Come on, now; best to get it over with." He said gently.

Ferri nodded and tears streamed down his cheeks; Mace came forward, "It saddens me to do this, Ferri Cortis; you had great potential. But in allowing animosity and jealousy to cloud your judgment to the point that two lives were nearly lost, you have exhibited an unacceptable flaw. It is with great regret that I take your braid, and along with it your rank; I am sorry." He said as he quickly snipped the braid at its source just behind Ferri's ear.

Ferri's knees buckled in he collapsed to the floor, sobbing, "Get up now; it is time to face the consequences of your actions." Mace told her sternly, "It is still possible for you to make amends."

Ferri let Clive pull him to his feet; with tear reddened, swollen eyes he looked up at Mace, "H...How?" He asked.

"By proving yourself." Mace answered.

"I…I don't…I don't understand." Ferri replied.

"Find your place here, Ferri. Your hopes for Knighthood are finished, but there are other things you can do to help the Order; find where you belong." Stass Allie explained.

"I…I don't know where to start." Ferri said.

"Start with counseling; talk with Master Skywalker and Master Yoda and find your true self underneath your insecurity." Adi Gallia answered.

Ferri nodded and then watched with renewed sorrow as the dark-skinned master placed his severed braid in a metal bowl and set it on fire. As the last hair burned away and the little flame burned itself out, Ferri sighed in resignation, accepting the knowledge that his path to Knighthood had come to a dead end; an important bridge had been burned with his betrayal and now he would have to find a new path. He nodded again, "I think I understand." He replied.

"Good; you will be notified when it is time to begin your counseling, until then, you are dismissed. May the Force be with you, young Cortis." Mace said, "Master Maru, if you would stay for just a moment, Ferri, you will wait in the antechamber for him."

Ferri nodded once more and slipped out of the Chamber; as the door slid shut, Mace turned his attention to Clive, "You understand that the Council does not find you culpable in the actions of your apprentice." He said.

"I should have been able to sense his deception; even if the Council does not hold me responsible, I must find myself culpable." Clive answered.

"Then share this burden with you I must, Clive Maru; tutored young Ferri I did, as I have done with all younglings. Blind to his insecurities I was and it led to this; more vigilant we must be to ensure that happen again, this does not. Ruined Ferri Cortis was by my negligence and lost a promising Knight we have." Yoda replied.

"I will help him as much as I can until he is able to continue without me." Clive assured them, "It's just a shame that his post cognitive talent will be wasted; I wish I had been able to help him before it was too late."

"Useful still that gift may be; impossible to say which way the Force will lead him now, if learn to trust the Force he does." Yoda said.

----------

Zak was standing at the viewing window watching the traffic when Obi-Wan entered the room.

"It's over for him, isn't it." Zak said without turning.

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, "Yes, the Council felt that the risk of continuing his training was just too great." He replied.

Zak looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry for him; what will happen to him now?" He asked.

"He will remain here so that Master Anakin and Master Yoda can counsel him." Obi-Wan answered.

"That will be very hard for him; he will have to face all of us now." Zak said.

"Yes, but the Council decided that it would be better in the long run for him if he did; he understands this and he agreed it was right." Obi-Wan told him.

Zak fingered his braid, "They cut it off, didn't they." He surmised.

"Yes, Master Windu did; and then burned it." Obi-Wan told him.

Zak shook his head, "Poor Ferri, I think I know how he must feel; did they have to take it?" He asked.

"Yes, but, Zak, you must understand that Ferri's braid was taken because he lost his apprenticeship; if you had lost yours while you were being held captive, that would have been very different."

Zak considered this for a moment before nodding.

----------

After Clive Maru had been dismissed and the Council meeting called to an end, Anakin started to follow the other Council members out of the Chamber.

"I sense that to speak with me you would wish, Master Skywalker." Yoda said from his seat.

Anakin hesitated, "It can wait, Master Yoda."

"Can it? Important it is, Anakin, to discuss how best to detect insecurity in a youngling to prevent young Cortis' failure from happening again." Yoda replied.

Anakin shook his head and smiled, "How could I think I could hide anything from you?" He asked, "I just thought that if I could find Ferri's deeply hidden insecurity, I might be able to sense it in a youngling before it takes over the way it did with Ferri; and it could be dealt with before it's too late." He suggested.

"Wise you have become; suggest to the Council I will that meet with all younglings you should regularly." Yoda agreed, "A great commitment this would be, Anakin; ready for that are you?"

"Yes, Master; I want to do it; it's something that is important to me and I think it's also very important to the Order." Anakin answered.

"Yes, yes; important it is. Present it the Council I must and agree with it they will; you are growing, young Skywalker." Yoda told him.

"I am trying, Master." Anakin replied.

"And succeeding, Anakin; and succeeding." Yoda said.

Anakin left the Council Chamber with the feeling of absolute certainty that he was where he should be. He was a Jedi and, although because of his family, the Temple was no longer his home, it was where he belonged and where he and his family would always be welcome. Hoping to catch Obi-Wan and Zak before they left, he walked swiftly toward the lower Council room. Obi-Wan was seated with one leg propped up on his knee while Zak stood in front of the window with his back toward them.

"….will happen; we can only hope…" Obi-Wan was saying, "Oh, hello, Anakin."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Anakin replied and backed out.

"No, no; Zak was just wondering how Ferri will react. I told him that we can only hope that he will be able to put this behind him and move on." Obi-Wan answered, "Did you present your idea to Master Yoda?"

"Yes, and he wants to present it to the Council at the next meeting; he agrees it would be a very good idea." Anakin told him.

"I thought he would." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin came in and sat down, "So, hopefully we can prevent something like this incident with Ferri from happening again." He said, "How do you feel, Zak?"

Zak turned around, "Fine, I'm fine; why does everyone keep asking me that?" He replied irritably and then sighed and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, Master Anakin."

"Not so fine, I take it." Anakin surmised.

"Zak feels badly because of what happened to Ferri." Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh, you don't think it was fair then, Zak?" Anakin asked.

"It was my fault." Zak answered as he continued to stare at the floor.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other incredulously, "What?" They asked in unison.

"It was his jealousy of me that started this; what did I do to make him jealous? I…I didn't mean to." Zak continued.

"Oh dear, sit down, Padawan." Obi-Wan instructed and, as Zak sat down and buried his face in his hands, continued, "Look at me."

When Zak remained in the same position, Obi-Wan sighed and lifted Zak's chin, "Look at me; did you deliberately flaunt anything in front of him?" He asked.

"No." Zak answered.

"Did you brag about your abilities to him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." Zak admitted.

"Did you brag to him after I chose you to be my apprentice?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." Zak replied.

"Then if you did none of those things, you cannot blame yourself for Ferri's jealousy." Obi-Wan told him.

"Listen, Zak; Ferri's jealousy is much deeper than that. He's very insecure, and all he has to do is look at you, get a sense of your inner strength, and then look at himself to see that he's missing it." Anakin explained.

Zak shook his head, "Then maybe I should have hidden it." He said.

"No, you should not have; you couldn't. You are what you are, Padawan; it is certainly not your fault that someone else coveted your talents. You must never hide who you are for fear that someone will become jealous; you cannot control the feelings of others no matter how hard you try." Obi-Wan told him.

"But then this would never have happened." Zak pointed out.

"Maybe not; or it could be that Ferri would have found another Padawan to be jealous of and the whole terrible incident would have happened to someone else and maybe, in that case, the outcome would have been more serious." Obi-Wan replied.

"Isn't there anything I could have done, Master?" Zak wondered.

"I don't think so, Zak; you did nothing to cause Ferri's jealousy and you tried everything you could to dispel it." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Ferri caused his own problems; you can't blame yourself for the decision he made, Zak." Anakin added.

"Can I help him?" Zak asked.

"Right now, Master Yoda and I are going to try and help him; for the time being, at least, I think it would be better if you left him alone." Anakin answered.

"Alright, if you think that's best." Zak agreed.

"How are you feeling now?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak nodded, "A little better." He replied.

"Good, shall we go scrounge up something to eat then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure, alright." Zak answered.

"Why don't you join us, Anakin?" Obi-Wan offered.

"No, I promised Padme I'd explain this whole mess to her; she still doesn't know exactly what happened. But I'll talk with you before we leave the Temple." Anakin said, "And you hang in there, Zak; it's going to be alright. But no matter what happens, always remember that it was not your fault."

"I will, Master Anakin." Zak promised.

----------

Anakin reached out through the Force for his family as he left the Council room and located them in the day care quarter. When he arrived, Padme was watching from a short distance as the twins interacted with the other toddlers, "They fit in so well here, don't they, Anakin?" She said as she watched them float a ball from one child to the next.

"Yes, it's one of the reasons why I'm so glad we made the decision to move back here. I want them to grow up understanding what they are whether they decide to join the Jedi or not." Anakin replied.

"But you could teach them that." Padme pointed out.

"Yes, but being with other children who have the same abilities will help them realize they aren't freaks." Anakin told her.

"Like the people on Belarid believe?" Padme asked.

"Yes." Anakin confirmed.

"So, can you tell me what happened on Myrkr now?" Padme asked.

"Well, I did promise; there was animosity between Zak and that other apprentice, Ferri, which caused Ferri to lead Obi-Wan and Zak into a trap." Anakin began.

"Surely the animosity was not on Zak's part." Padme said.

"Oh no; that was all Ferri because he was jealous of him…." Anakin continued until he had related the entire turn of events to her.

Padme shook her head in disbelief, "And they are going to allow this boy to remain here?" She asked.

"Yes, and I agreed with that decision. He regrets what he did; I could feel that, they all could. He will never be a Knight, though. Master Yoda and I are going to do our best to help him so that he can find out what path he should take now." Anakin replied.

"And how does Zak feel about all this?" Padme asked, "He's so sensitive; he blames himself doesn't he."

"You know him almost as well as I do; yes, he did until Obi-Wan and I talked through it with him." Anakin answered.

"Well, I hope you can help this boy, but I would be lying if I told you felt sorry for him." Padme said a little harshly.

"I know; it's been very difficult for me to feel sorry for him too; but I've seen what's buried beneath that jealousy and I really think I can fix it." Anakin replied.

Padme smiled, "You always were good at fixing things, Annie." She answered.


	26. End Game

Chapter 26 End Game

By the time Boba Fett awoke, he was already settled into a room in the medical center. His first sight, when he opened his eyes, was the view of the upper towers of Coruscant; he sighed and stretched then turned his gaze in the opposite direction to find Breha, with a data pad in her hand, smiling at him, "Hello." He said groggily.

"Hello; are you feeling better?" Breha asked.

"I…I think so; where am I?" Boba asked.

"In the medical center on Coruscant; where did you think you were?" Breha asked.

"I don't know; the last thing I remember is…is talking to Master Kenobi on the frigate." Boba answered.

"Yes, then you took a very long nap; you were still sleeping when you were brought here." Breha told him.

"Oh….I'm sorry, Milady." Boba said.

"Sorry? Whatever for, dear?" Breha asked.

"I've been nothing but trouble since I came." Boba replied.

"No, Boba; you must not think that." Breha said.

"But I have been; I started all that trouble with the hunters and then got myself shot and then I let Tyrien kidnap me and Bail had to…" Boba began.

"Stop it; stop right there. You did not bring those hunters to Alderaan; and when you discovered what they were up to, you tried to help Master Kenobi catch them. You were hurt trying to do a very brave thing; you did not go looking to get shot. And you did not let anyone kidnap you; Haris told me what that room looked like, and for someone who let himself be kidnapped you fought pretty hard. Are you telling me that you had to fight with him so he would abduct you?" Breha replied, cutting him off.

"Well, no; but…" Boba answered.

"But what, Boba? You did not fight hard enough; is that what you think?" Breha asked, "You were a badly injured fourteen year old boy and you were trapped in a room with a man bent on taking you; you would have been very lucky if you had escaped. That was not your fault and you must not blame yourself for it."

"Yes, Ma'am….but Master Kenobi could have been killed; that would have been my…" Boba protested.

"No, it would not have been; and if Master Kenobi were here, he would tell you that himself." Breha told him, cutting him off again.

"Well, Bail had to come all the way to Myrkr…" Boba started again.

"Yes, he did; but since you were there against your will, that was not your fault either." Breha replied.

The door slid open and Bail, followed by Haris Averill entered the room, "What was not your fault, Boba? You are not still blaming yourself for all this, are you?" He said, "We have already talked about that."

Boba sighed, "I know." He admitted.

"Well then, we will hear no more of it." Bail ordered, "Haris said you should be strong enough to go home in a couple of days."

"Home?"

"Yes, you do want to go home, do you not?" Bail asked.

"Well, yes; but…" Boba trailed off.

Bail sighed and shook his head, "How can we convince you that none of what has happened is your fault? We wish to become your family if you would have us and we want you home." He said.

Boba's eyes filled with tears, "I...I want that too." He replied, "I…I'm sorry that I…that I…I've been so stupid….you've been so nice to me…and I've….I've been…and I didn't see it until it was too late…until I...I thought I'd never see you again."

Breha smiled and brushed the hair away from his forehead, "It is never too late, Boba; not while you still have breath in you." She told him.

-------------

As he had promised Anakin, Obi-Wan spent the next two days resting and meditating; Zak spent most his time in quiet, secluded meditation or with Obi-Wan, although, twice he ventured to the Room of A Thousand Fountains where he was bombarded with questions about Ferri and what he had done. Both times he refused to discuss Ferri's betrayal or the reason behind it. Ferri did his best to avoid everyone, staying in his quarters as much as possible, leaving only for meals, which he ate by himself in the corner of the dining hall and for his required counseling sessions with Anakin and Yoda; whenever he was asked about the events on Myrkr, he would only shake his head and walk away. By the end of the second day after their fourth intensive session, Anakin finally detected a tiny crack in the defensive barrier that had formed as a result of Ferri's insecurity and he left that session feeling that, at last, there was some hope for the former Jedi apprentice. When he was not at the Temple, Anakin was with his family or with Padme alone as they searched for a suitable home in the city within easy distance from the Temple and the Senate buildings.

Three days after the frigate docked on Coruscant, Weston Carlyle stood before the Senate Judicial Committee to answer to the charges of threatening the Supreme Chancellor and obstruction of justice leveled against him. Despite numerous protests lodged by his over-paid defender, Carlyle was found guilty of both charges and fined 100,000 credits to be paid before he would be released from custody. To this end, he was forced to spend several more days in a Republic holding cell before his personal assistant, Stewart, could manage to gather it together. In addition, he was forbidden to speak if he attended Devan's trial and ordered not to assist his daughter or her partner in securing high-paid defenders; their defense would be handled by government defenders, not to prove their alleged innocence, but to merely see that they were fairly tried. But Weston Carlyle never stepped foot in the courtroom during Devan's trial; by the time it had begun, he had already gone back to Verdant desperate to correct the damage done, not only by his rebellious daughter, but by his own foolish criminal behavior. He knew he had a long way to go.

Devan's preliminary hearing took place before a week had passed with the decision that there were sufficient grounds for proceeding to a criminal trial. That same day, the preliminary hearings for her partner, Kien and their accomplice, Tyrien ended with the same results. Viral and Banyon languished in holding cells for another day before their preliminary hearings ended with formal charges filed against Viral for attempted kidnapping and attempted assault; and Banyon for threatening the lives of two Jedi Knights and aiding in the escape of known criminals. Although he was under no obligation to do so, the Chancellor requested that all trials be conducted as low profile as possible and concluded swiftly, but carefully to ensure that no doubt would be left as to the guilt of the hunters.

And so it was that Obi-Wan, Anakin and Zak found themselves, once again, in a Republic courtroom with Bail and Breha Organa and Boba Fett. Unlike Mas Amedda's trial many months earlier, the motive of Devan's defender was not to discredit the witnesses; and although his questions were probing, it was clear that they were meant only to dispel any doubt in the minds of the jury that Devan was, indeed, guilty of the charges laid against her. Obi-Wan was asked to relate how he and his fellow Jedi were led to Myrkr, the trap laid out for him and his young apprentice and the hunt he was forced to participate in when she had threatened his apprentice's life; as proof, the prosecutor presented the holo-tapes made by her and Kien. Zak was called up next and testified that he was ordered to bind first his master and then himself before being taken to a bunker where he was chained in a cell until freed by Anakin. Anakin was not called to testify during this trial, nor would he be for Kien's, but told that he would be for both Viral and Tyrien's. Perhaps, the most damning of all the evidence presented at Devan's trial was the testimony of Boba Fett, himself and the images, wisely taken by Haris Averill, of the injuries he incurred on his forced march from Tyrien's ship to the bunker. It was clear that Devan's cruel and brutal treatment of the young ex-bounty hunter would garner her little sympathy from the jury. Her trial lasted barely two days and the verdict handed down before an hour had passed after the concluding statements were heard. She was found guilty of all charges laid against her; fleeing to escape the law, criminal assault for her treatment of Boba, kidnapping, 2 counts, one each for Boba and Zak and worst of all the premeditated attempted-murder of Obi-Wan Kenobi. She was sentenced to lifetime imprisonment in the Kessel penal system to be instituted the following day. Frantically protesting her innocence, Devan Carlyle was dragged out of the courtroom back to her cell.

As Devan was hauled, kicking and screaming in protest of her innocence, to the prison ship the following day, effectively ending her free life, Kien Valier's trial was getting underway. Over the next two days, testimony and evidence, similar to that presented at Devan's trial, was presented. No one from the Valier family was present during his trial. Again, nothing was contested and the jury left the courtroom only to return quickly with a second guilty verdict on the same charges laid against his partner and like her, the day after his sentence was laid down, he, too, was aboard a ship heading for the Kessel system, although steps had been taken to be sure he was sent to a different prison colony. As he did after being captured by Aang and Banyon, he went quietly without resistance.

Two days later, the short trial of Banyon began and he was quickly found guilty of the charges laid against him and sentenced to ten years hard labor in the tympana gas mines on Bespin. Within two days, he had been tried, found guilty and sentenced and was on his way aboard the prison shuttle to begin his sentence.

The charges against Tyrien were almost as numerous as those of his accomplices; although he was not charged with the attempted murder of a Jedi Master, he was charged with the murder of the guard who had tried to help Boba as Tyrien attempted to flee with him from the medical center on Alderaan. In addition, he was also charged with criminal abuse for the drugging of Boba Fett and assault in connection with the boy's forced march on Myrkr. Along with Boba, Haris Averill also took the stand to describe the effects the drugs Boba was given along with the boy's physical condition both before and after the kidnapping. The fact that Boba had been in such a poor physical state when Tyrien abducted him sealed the case against him and his was the fourth guilty verdict handed down along with a life sentence on a prison colony near Ord-Mandel.

By the time of Viral's trial, 2 days after Tyrien's, everything Boba had been through had begun to take its toll. Despite the care even the defenders took not to tire the still-recovering boy, he barely made it through his final testimony, and as he stood up to return to his seat he collapsed and was carried to a nearby waiting area where he was tended by Bail's Doctor, Haris Averill. This event, combined with Anakin's description of Boba's state when he found him, hardened the jury against Viral and he was sentenced to twenty years in Bespin's gas mines for conspiring to kidnap the already captive boy and deliver him to his superior, whose identity he never revealed.

With the last of the trials finished, and Viral scheduled to be transported to Bespin the next day, Bail thought it best to take Boba home to Alderaan where he could rest and recuperate in the fresh cool climate of their mountain estate. And so, in the mid-afternoon the following day, Boba stood on the landing platform next to Tantive IV with his best friend who had come from the Temple to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you." Boba said.

"Well, it won't be long before you'll be back here." Zak assured him.

"I know, but I'll miss you anyway." Boba replied.

"You just take care of yourself, alright? Rest and get your strength back." Zak told him, not knowing what else to say.

"I will; thank you, Zak." Boba answered.

"Thank you? For what? I didn't do anything." Zak said.

"Yes, you did; you…you came to find me; you and Master Kenobi." Boba reminded him, "And don't say it was just your duty as a Jedi, because you and I know it was more than that."

Zak looked at the ground, "Well, it was our mission to find you, but it was also very personal to me." He admitted, "Because you are my friend, Boba."

Boba smiled, "And you're mine; I'll see you soon." He said and held his hand out.

"Count on it." Zak answered, smiling back and grasping his hand firmly.

Boba nodded, turned and walked up the boarding ramp where Bail stood waiting for him. They waved one last time before disappearing into the ship. Obi-Wan came over and put his hand on Zak's shoulder and they watched Tantive IV disappear into the clouds before returning to the Temple.

-------------

Viral would never serve out his sentence in the gas mines of Bespin. Only two days after his arrival, his body was found at the entrance to one of the side shafts. The cause of death, labeled an accident during a preliminary examination of his body, was a fractured skull and massive bleeding from the resulting head wound. On further investigation, however, it was discovered that two of his fingers, one from each hand, had been severed. Although the area where Viral had been discovered was thoroughly searched, no sign of the missing fingers could be found. Viral's death was now considered murder, but the investigation came to halt when no clues leading to the murderer were found; Viral's killer remained a mystery and the motive behind his murder, unsolved.

-------------

Egan whistled a lively tune as he entered the smoke-filled tavern where Cardl the Hutt conducted most of his business. In his pocket was an ornately carved box, lined with a fine satin-like dark green cloth.

"Egan, my friend! How good it is to see you!" Cardl announced jovially.

"Good day to you, my lord, Cardl; I have brought you a present." Egan replied as he removed the box from his pocket.

"A present? I love presents!" Cardl said, "What have you brought to me?"

"Oh, you're going to love this, I guarantee it." Egan said, opening the lid of the box and holding it before Cardl.

"A matching set! Beautiful, beautiful! I am very impressed; your new office is waiting for you." Cardl said when he saw the pair of fingers carefully displayed in the box.

"Thank you, Lord Cardl; I thought you'd be pleased." Egan said with a smile.

-------------

"Who would kill Viral, Master?" Zak asked as he stood on the Temple observation platform.

"I don't think we'll ever know for certain, but I would guess it was whoever he was working for." Obi-Wan answered.

"Or someone working for him." Anakin added.

"Yes, in fact, that is probably more likely." Obi-Wan replied.

"Do you still think it's one of the Hutts?" Zak asked.

"Yes, that is a good possibility." Obi-Wan said.

"In which case, the killer will probably never be caught." Anakin surmised.

"That's not right." Zak decided.

"No, it is not; but sometimes, that's they way it must be." Obi-Wan answered.

Zak sighed and shook his head; Obi-Wan put a hand one his shoulder, but said nothing.

The three of them stood watching the traffic flow by until long after the sun had set before going back inside.

* * *

**_Well, another story has come to an end; I hope all of you enjoyed it. As usual, I would like to thank my loyal reviewers in no particular order: i luv ewansmile, JediDaughter1 and Jedi Master Arie Skywalker. And to those of you who read, but chose not to review, thank you for reading. And this is not yet the end of this little venture into an Alternate Star Wars Universe. There is another story waiting in the wings for posting. Originally entitled "Into the Darkness" with an alternate title in the works, it will focus on Anakin and those who are searching for him after a head injury leaves him with altered memories... I hope you enjoy that one too. Once more, thank you all for reading! _**


End file.
